Quand Godric rencontra Salazar
by Frudule
Summary: COMPLETE ! Pov Salazar Avant, j’étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyrandictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps!
1. Le commerce de poisons

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

* * *

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui-même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

* * *

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

Salazar relisait pour la cinquième fois son livre préféré intitulé Les morts lentes et extrêmement douloureuses à l'aide des poisons à l'ombre fraîche de sa grotte. Bien qu'il fût en hébreux ancien, les passages descriptifs des agonies de cet ouvrage étaient captivants. Il était sur le point d'arriver à son chapitre favori sur « les poisons à rebours ou comment tuer votre ennemi sans que l'on vous soupçonne ». Il aurait bien aimé en produire, des poisons à rebours, mais il n'avait pas le chaudron en or et étain nécessaire à leur fabrication. Il soupira. Depuis la mort de ses parents et sa fuite au cœur des marécages, le luxe n'était plus au rendez-vous. Son commerce de potions illicites permettait tout juste de mettre du beurre dans les racines. Il avait été déchu de sa noblesse avant même d'avoir l'âge pour le titre. Mais il allait se venger, évidemment. _Evidemment_.

Gwendoline qui s'était avancée silencieusement, posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux. Il la lui caressa paresseusement, tout entier à la lecture de son chapitre.

« …La victime après 80 heures passées en parfaite santé se mettra soudainement à cracher de la bile noire en quantité importante et sera prise des spasmes violents qui l'empêcheront de se tenir debout. Si vous êtes témoin, n'oubliez pas d'appeler à l'aide ainsi que de prendre un air horrifié… »

_Il est bien ce livre mais les conseils sont parfois si puérils !_

«…Lors que l'on croit à la fin de la victime, qui se met à vomir du sang, le poison écorcheur prend toute son originalité en… »

Croooaaaaa ! Salazar sursauta dans son siège. Un concert de crapauds se mit à retentir en un superbe canon de contre-alto. C'était la sonnerie de la boutique à l'entrée de la grotte qui le prévenait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

_Argh ! Un damné client pendant mon passage préféré ! Pour la peine je vais lui donner la frayeur de sa vie !_

Il saisit avec précaution Gwendoline et la posa par terre. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien car elle était déjà profondément endormie. Il noua une cape noire autour de ses épaules pour avoir l'air présentable et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa grotte, où se tenait la boutique et donc le client futur traumatisé. Les crapauds s'en donnaient à cœur joie rivalisant les uns les autres en gammes puissantes et parfaitement cacophoniques.

_Il est vraiment nécessaire que je change cette sonnerie ridicule. Mais ces crétins de clients, les chers pigeons, l'adorent tellement…_

Devant la pyramide des chanteurs batraciens se tenait une espèce de colosse blond qui visiblement avait beaucoup apprécié le concert, au vu de l'enthousiasme de ses applaudissements et de son rire sonore. _Je crois que j'ai appâté un champion…_

Le type faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et cela eut été surprenant qu'il eût gagné ces biceps en soulevant des livres. Il avait une armure de cuir et portait une grande cape rouge richement décorée. Dans sa main droite une épée immense incrustée de pierres précieuses.

_Hum. La première impression n'est pas à mon avantage._

L'individu se tourna vers lui et sembla surpris de le trouver là. Il sourit, dévoilant des dents qui n'étaient visiblement pas faites pour manger des légumes, et dit :

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu…_

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Salazar avait pris son ton tout à la fois glacial et agressif, un vrai chef d'œuvre d'antipathie que le chevalier ne sembla même pas remarquer.

« C'est que je cherche quelqu'un…

_- _Je ne fais pas encore du commerce humain. »

Le sorcier blond semblait très désappointé et arborait une moue boudeuse qui reflétait peut être une tentative de réflexion. Salazar se demandait si, pour une fois, il n'allait pas se montrer magnanime et lui dire simplement de débarrasser le placher pour pouvoir retourner plus vite à son ouvrage. D'un autre côté, s'il le tuait, pour son effroyable impertinence, pour le dérangement et pour tout le reste, il pourrait récupérer à son compte la magnifique épée.

_Et puis la cape. Et les bottes. Et le béret aussi ! …Mais je devrais me batte et puis enterrer le corps après…pff… épuisant... Et si je le déleste de tout puis lui dis de déguerpir ? kssksskss (rire serpentin de satisfaction intérieur )_

Salazar planta son regard impénétrable dans le sien, et, rassemblant toute sa morgue :

« Etre misérable, si vous tenez ne serait-ce qu'un peu à votre v...

- Eh bien, j'ai vraiment pas de bol moi! Hahahaha! Tu sais que ça fait six heures que je tourne en rond dans ces marécages, moi ! »

D'une main leste le chevalier vira brusquement toutes les grenouilles de leur rocher et s'assit aussitôt avec un grand soupir de satisfaction très bruyant.

_Non mais il aurait pu quémander la permission! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une grotte que l'on peut se permettre… Hey ! Il m'a coupé ma réplique !_

« Diantre ! C'est qu'ils sont étendus ces marécages, pas vrai ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai la dalle ! Faut dire que marcher dans ce décor misérable, c'est pas de tout repos! Hahahaha! »

_Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer mes beaux marécages, immonde créature ! Mais ? Il m'a tutoyé le rustre! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole ?_

Le blond rangea son épée, puis se saisit d'un canif et sortit de sa poche un saucisson. Il commença à se découper quelques tranches tout en continuant à palabrer, inconscient des regards de haine enflammée dont il était l'objet. Sa capacité à mâcher tout en parlant tenait du véritable prodige.

« Non parce que, dans les herbes hautes tu vois rien alors du coup j'ai fait trois fois le tour sans trouver ! Hahaha! »

_Par Hadès, c'est trop complexe de suivre un panneau ! J'en ai planté par dizaine dans les environs ! Son incommensurable stupidité l'empêcherait-il de suivre une flèche ?_

Un tel spectacle de la nature retenait momentanément les foudres de Salazar. Intuitivement, il sentait qu'il commettrait un sacrilège de tuer ce monument d'inconscience.

« Tiens ! Prends-toi du saucisson ! Ca te fera grandir ! »

Salazar reçu un bout de charcuterie volante au niveau du torse mais ne fit rien pour l'attraper. Il était occupé en un difficile débat mental. Dans son esprit machiavélique apparaissaient les différentes possibilités de châtiments qu'il ferait subir à l'impudent. _Quelle fin choisir pour LUI?_

« Et ben t'as pas beaucoup de réflexes! Hahaha! Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Alors tu connais personne dans la région? »

Un long silence d'au moins une minute se fit alors entendre. Le blond regardait le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs tout en se curant les dents à l'aide du canif. Le maître des potions était abasourdi, à cours de réponse devant une question aussi idiote.

_Mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans ce coin perdu à part ma personne! De quoi le taré parle-t-il !_

Un grand éclat de rire viril rompit la quiétude si chèrement acquise.

« Ahahaha! Pardon ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Godric Louis Gryffondor ! Je viens du sud! Je suis chevalier! Enfin, j'ai pas encore fait mes preuves ! D'ailleurs, je suis là pour çà ! Je suis venu parce qu'il paraît qu'il y a un mage noir dans la région alors tu comprends, je veux le défier ! »

Salazar reprit tout à coup toutes ses capacités mentales._ Alors ma réputation a ébranlé le sud ! D'ici peu, tout le monde voudra des potions de Salazar ! Kssksss ! Mais il faut que je me méfie un peu plus de ce nigaud du coup! Après tout, il est là pour me tuer, bien qu'il ne se rende même pas compte que c'est moi l'être diabolique et dangereux des marais…Kssss…_

« Il faut bien que je me fasse la main ! Je compte devenir le plus brave des combattants, tu piges ! C'est pas en tuant seulement une douzaine de serpents comme aujourd'hui que je vais devenir le meilleur ! Ahahaha ! »

Le jeune magicien sentit le monde se dérober sous ses pieds l'espace d'une seconde. Ce Godric avait tué des serpents. Ses serpents. _Mes serpents chéris. Une douzaine de mes petits protégés. Les seuls êtres avec qui je peux communiquer dans mon exil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître bien-aimé va vous venger. Maintenant, je sais ce que je vais faire de toi, pauvre diable. Tu as tué mes serpents. Tu vas mourir par leurs poisons alors. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas beaucoup souffrir._

* * *

**Reviews** : vous avez aimé ou pas ? Ca vaut le coup de poster la suite ? Mais comment il faut s'y prendre pour mettre des tirets qui s'affichent? Donnez-moi donc votre avis (ou vos trucs et astuces! ;-)!)


	2. A poison, poison et demi

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui-même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

* * *

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

**_Reviews _**:

**Nanou :Je me demande ce que ça va donner par la suite. Continue! **A vos ordres mademoiselle !

**Atalanta de Tebas : Ho, c'est très, bien j'espère que ce sera du slash. **Je n'avouerais pas, même sous la torture !

**Shadow : Ca vaut le coup (de continuer) Suite** merci merci

* * *

Godric Gryffondor continuait à énumérer ses vantardises sous le regard haineux de Salazar Serpentard.

« Remarque, quand je dis une dizaine de serpents tués, je mens pas! Je n'ai pas arrêté de trancher dans ces marais ! J'ai gardé leurs peaux, ça me fera des jolies bottes ! C'est classe, les bottes en serpents, non ? Tiens, tu veux voir ? »

Salazar, en un immense effort de volonté, se retint de hoqueter de colère. _Vengeance pour mes petits sauriens d'amour._

Il fixa les yeux de l'assassin de serpents. Puis, dans une grimace, tira les coins de ses lèvres et dévoila ses dents en un simulacre de sourire. Enfin, il dit d'une voix mielleuse à souhait:

« Puis-je vous offrir à boire ? »

Le chevalier Gryffondor resta un moment interdit par l'étrange faciès du jeune homme puis accepta en riant :

« Et comment ! Ahahaha ! Fait toujours soif avec moi ! »

Maître Serpentard s'éloigna vers le fond de la grotte pour chercher une décoction très spéciale pour son invité. _Je ne vais pas te manquer, déficitaire neuronique en puissance ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait rien accepter des inconnus ? Ksskss ! Bien, je penche pour un classique Détruit-boyaux mais en version concentrée. Cela va être encore plus distrayant que mon livre…et je te le promets, je n'oublierais pas de me faire des bottes avec ta peau !_

Il mélangea le contenu entier du flacon à un peu d'infusion d'herbes aromatiques dans une tasse. Il se prépara une autre bolée de tisane non empoisonnée pour lui-même puis vérifia que ni l'aspect ni l'odeur des deux ne différaient. Lorsqu'il revint en face de Godric, celui-ci était en train de s'amuser à jongler avec les crapauds chanteurs. Joignant les gestes à la parole, il imitait les croassements affolés des pauvres bêtes. Salazar lui tendit la coupe de poison.

« Ah ! Du boire ! C'est que je peux pas me permettre d'arriver face à mon ennemi desséché, moi ! »

Il jeta les batraciens derrière lui et attrapa le récipient.

« Tu sais, ce sorcier maléfique dont je t'ai parlé, il paraît qu'il est dangereux, on dit qu'il maudit rien qu'avec le regard ! »

Le blond ajoutait les gestes à la parole, mimant un visage terrible et des éclairs sortant des yeux. _C'est évident, ce n'est pas avec des yeux transparents comme les tiens que l'on impressionne les faibles. Ils sont si clairs que si je me concentre, j'aperçois le fond de ton crâne. Ce n'est pas le cerveau qui embarrasse dans cette boîte crânienne_. Le breuvage maudit suivait les ridicules mouvements de mimes et Salazar le suivait attentivement des yeux. Il guettait avec une impatiente enjouée le moment où l'autre allait enfin porter à ses lèvres le gobelet fatal.

Godric qui ne remarquait rien, continuait de palabrer.

« Et puis je te raconte pas les poisons qu'il vend ! Tous les grands pontes au service de l'oligarchie planchent dessus pour trouver des remèdes ! »

_KssKssKss… Je viens juste de faire mes 16 ans et je suis déjà le meilleur…Tout le monde parle de moi… Je vais régner sur le monde…Ksskss…_

« On dit que c'est un ermite qui vit ici dans les marécages et que s'il voulait, il pourrait prendre le pouvoir de force tellement il a des connaissances terribles ! »

_KssKss… Toute l'Angleterre sorcière me reconnaît déjà comme son roi ! Finalement il n'est pas si nul cet énergumène. Je devrais peut-être l'engager comme homme de main ! Il serait pratique lors de mon futur coup d'état que je viens de décider à l'instant !_ Salazar s'imaginait victorieux, couronné et adulé par la foule en demi-dieu qu'il était. _Evidemment._

Mais le blond poursuivait toujours

« Mais moi, il me fait pas peur ! Je vais le battre en moins de deux ! Par tous les centaures, je suis un coriace moi ! Ahahaha ! » Rien n'arrêtait donc le monologue gryffondorien.

_Tais-toi et avale, crétin_.

Enfin la coupe empoisonnée s'éleva vers la bouche volubile. Salazar regardait avec concentration, ne voulant pas rater une miette du spectacle.

Alors que le rebord de la coupelle effleurait déjà ses lèvres, le sorcier se mit à loucher sur le contenu et renifla bruyamment pour tenter de deviner la nature de la boisson.

_Se pourrait-il qu'il ait deviné ? Ce n'est pas un ahuri alors…_La main de l'ex futur maître du monde se referma prestement sur sa baguette dans le pli de sa cape. Il pourrait ainsi dégainer avec rapidité si son ennemi agissait. Il toisait son ennemi, tout sens en éveil.

« De l'infusion ? Et puis quoi encore ! On n'est pas des damoiselles, non ! Ahahaha! Heureusement que j'ai amené de quoi survivre ! J'ai failli oublier qu'elle était là pourtant! »

Godric détacha le lien qui enserrait une gourde énorme dans son dos, sous sa cape. Il jeta d'un coup sec tout le contenu de la tasse par-dessus son épaule sous le regard abasourdi de Salazar. Il se versa ensuite une dose généreuse du liquide ambré de la bouteille.

Quelques crapauds restés sur le sol à l'entrée de la caverne furent aspergés du jus mortel. Ils succombèrent rapidement en en un croassement pathétique. Le blond ne réagit pas à leur plainte, trop occupé à verser une dose convenable de son nouveau breuvage dans la coupe. Salazar secouait la tête, à présent profondément dépité. _Tout ce bon poison gâché…Des semaines de préparation…Mais…et la belle agonie alors ? …_

Sa tasse lui fût arrachée des mains pendant cet instant de pathos, vidée de la même façon que la précédente et remplie à ras bord.

« Tu vas voir, c'est du bon ! » s'exclama le chevalier entre deux gorgées.

_Peut-être qu'il y en reste suffisamment dans la tasse pour le faire souffrir._ Le mage aux cheveux noirs regardait attentivement le magicien qui avalait goulûment sa boisson. Il espérait la moindre réaction de douleur sur ce visage. L'échec total de son plan lui paraissait impossible.

De dépit, il se laissa tenter par son verre. Au moins il était sur qu'il n'était pas empoisonné vu la délectation apparente de l'autre. Il trempa ses lèvres, but, et se retint de tousser dés la première gorgée avalée. _Mais c'est pour tuer la vermine ou quoi d'autre! En tous cas, mon poison n'aura pas survécu à un mélange avec ce, ce, ce truc! Mais !_

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était bon ! C'est quand même mieux que ta tisane ! J'espère que c'est pas trop fort pour un jeunot comme toi ! Ahaha !»

Maître Gryffondor avala cul-sec toute sa coupe sur ses bonnes paroles. Salazar était horriblement vexé par ce type invraisemblable et décida aussi d'avaler tout rond le breuvage.

_Je vais lui faire ravaler ces mots à cet imbécile ! Il va apprendre que Salazar Serpentard ne perd jamais ! S'il peut le boire, si ce breuvage est vraiment ingérable, Merlin m'en soit témoin, je le boirais moi aussi !_

Il n'écouta pas les protestations douloureuses de sa langue et de sa panse et toisa son adversaire d'un regard de défi. Ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas et resservit abondamment les deux tasses. Et ils burent.

Godric parla encore et encore, entre deux gorgées, de l'origine de cette boisson, de comment il se l'était procuré, puis de son voyage jusqu'à ce lieu en écrémant tous les bars sur sa route. Il raconta d'innombrables anecdotes comiques. Enfin, il parla un peu de lui, il avait 21 ans, c'était le meilleur combattant de sa région et il voulait chasser les dragons et tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Il dit aussi une foule d'autres choses qui devenaient de moins en moins compréhensible, surtout depuis que Salazar n'avait plus assez de doigts pour compter les verres ingurgités. Il se sentait anormalement joyeux, et c'est péniblement qu'il se retenait de rire. Il avait même oublié qu'il devait trucider le blond.

Il se balançait doucement sur son siège en essayant de faire arrêter la course du monde qui tournait bien vite depuis quelques tasses. Il ne voyait plus très net ! Godric riait toujours, chantait très fort des grivoiseries et riait de plus belle. Le crépuscule approchait et les ténèbres envahissaient doucement la grotte.

Le sorcier rieur se leva d'un coup sans cesser sa ritournelle et sortit en chantant plusieurs couplets sur le besoin naturel qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir.

Le Serpentard imbibé le suivit, quelques minutes plus tard, et se dégrisa un peu en faisant quelques pas à l'air frais. Il s'adossa contre un arbre pour contempler les libellules sous les derniers rayons de soleil.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir bu ! Avec ce piètre type en plus ! Il faut que je me consacre à son cas et promptement ! Remarque, je ne me sens pas très frais…_

Il revint en titubant dans la direction de la grotte où brillaient les lanternes magiques. _Ce champion sait comment allumer des lumières, à défaut d'en être une!_ Après s'être esclaffé tout seul sur cette remarque pleine d'humour pendant quelques minutes, Salazar rentra dans la caverne. Godric s'était levé. Il lui tournait le dos et fixait quelque chose sur le mur. Il était silencieux. C'était trop étrange. Salazar perdit toute son humeur enjouée en une seconde. Le chevalier tenait son impressionnante épée dans la main.

Il se retourna et pointa du doigt un parchemin accroché à la paroi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ! C'est marqué : Pour deux gourdes de poison paralysant achetées, une fiole de poison Tombe-dent offerte ! Mais c'est de la magie noire !»

_Oups.

* * *

_

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas pour la fin en suspens ! Au fait Salazar a un mot à vous dire :"**_Si vous ne laissez pas de review, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous trucider. Je vous prie d'agréer, madame, monsieur, l'expression de mon antipathie la plus sincère."_

**Hum!**


	3. Occire, étriper et dépecer

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui_-_même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**Reviews :  
**

**Les coautrices (Ayako !) **:je suis très contente que ça te plaise! Youpi ! Par contre, c'est vrai je l'avoue, mes perso sont caricaturaux…et vous avez pas encore lu la suite !

**Chimgrid** : merci mille et mille fois pour tes conseils ! Ca commençait à m'énerver beaucoup ces tirets ! Voilà, je suis heureuse quetu apprécieset j'espère encore te surprendre !

**Atalante de Tebas**: Pour une fois que Godric a été perspicace! Il est bien jeunot le Salazar!

**Estelle **: génial ? Moi ? _Evidemment._

**Laurie** : Ah ! Tu as été touché par le charisme sans pareil du saucisson ! Quelle acteur, c'est vrai ! lol !

* * *

Godric arracha rageusement l'affiche où étaient tarifiées les différentes catégories de poisons. Il menaçait toute la pièce de son regard, balayant chaque recoin comme si un ennemi allait soudainement surgir pour l'attaquer. L'épée brandie, il paraissait prêt à s'élancer à la charge. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible quant à ses talents de guerriers et Salazar ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré.

Malgré son jeune âge, celui-ci avait déjà eu l'occasion de mesurer ses pouvoirs face à des importuns en vadrouille, des clients mauvais payeurs ou bien des chevaliers d'opérette. Quelques moldus malchanceux avaient aussi largement contribué à son entraînement. Il n'avait jamais été défait, ni même mis en difficulté et ses pouvoirs ne cessaient d'augmenter avec le temps. Il n'avait peur d'aucun affrontement, mais à cet instant précis, il ne se sentait pas du tout au maximum de ses capacités.

Son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer, et se maintenir debout semblait bien moins évident qu'à l'accoutumée. De plus, son ventre s'agitait en spasmes chaotiques désagréables. Il maugréa contre lui-même. _Je ne pense pas que vomir sur mon adversaire soit une attaque très efficace._

Par malheur, le chevalier ne paraissait pas aussi atteint par l'alcool que lui. Ses histoires de bars écumés et de tonneaux entiers absorbés n'étaient sans doute pas des élucubrations…

Serpentard déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne laissa cependant pas la panique l'envahir et garda un visage de marbre. Tout son sang_-_froid et toute sa réflexion allaient être précieux pendant ce combat. _Je vaincrai comme j'ai toujours vaincu. Evidemment._

Lentement, il dressa sa baguette droit sur son adversaire. Le combat allait enfin commencé.

Godric leva un sourcil perplexe vers Salazar et le gratifia d'une moue reflétant ses doutes sur ses capacités guerrières. _Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu ne te verras même pas mourir ! Non, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, il faut pas que.._

« Dis_-_moi où il est ! » vociféra le guerrier en armure en regardant toujours de tous côtés.

_Mais de quoi il parle, le futur macchabée ? Aprés tout, je m'en dédie...Ah, j'ai une idée de piège …_

« Je sais qu'il est là ! »

Salazar fit lentement pivoter le Godric hurlant en se décalant peu à peu vers la gauche. _S'il recule de deux pas, il va glisser sur les grenouilles mortes et…_

« Ca ne sert à rien de le protéger ! Je vais le descendre ! Dis_-_moi où il est ! »

_Soit je ne comprends rien à rien, soit ce qu'il dit est complètement incohérent ! Il est peut-être plus saoul que je ne le pensais !_

Godric pointa alors son glaive vers lui en rugissant :

« Je vais te forcer à avouer ! Où se trouve_-_t_-_il !

_-_Tu ne trouveras que la mort ici, pauvre fou ! »

Salazar jeta un sort de convulsion qui fut habilement esquivé d'un bond. Le deuxième sort n'atteignit pas plus la cible mouvante. Le sorcier blond, d'un geste vif du poignet, lança sa lame sur la main de Salazar tenant la baguette. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse puis contre_-_attaqua d'un sort qui ne troua que la cape rouge. Le chevalier fendit l'air de son glaive. Une impulsion magique sortit de ce geste, creusant la terre du sol par sa force. Le mage noir échappa à l'onde destructrice par un saut de côté mais se faisant, se retrouva dangereusement près de son ennemi.

Godric, surpris, fit un pas en arrière et posa le pied sur le corps mou d'un batracien trépassé. Se sentant glisser, il fit un habile sursaut vers l'avant pour se rééquilibrer. Mais son pied accrocha la terre retournée, il trébucha et dans une exclamation, chuta de tout son poids sur Salazar. VLAM !

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol.

Pendant un instant, Salazar ne comprit pas la situation. Sa tête n'avait pas heurté le sol, protégé par la main de Godric. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit le glaive qui reposait un peu plus loin sur le côté. _Je ne comprends pas là…Il l'a jeté pendant la chute?_

Visiblement la tête de l'autre magicien n'avait pas eu autant de chance que la sienne car le guerrier ne bougeait plus.

Salazar hoqueta. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, toute la masse du colosse l'écrasant. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, mais il fut incapable de faire bouger le poids mort de sa poitrine. Il s'agitait désespérément, paniqué par le manque d'air. _Aaaargh ! Je vais mourir étouffé ! Hirrkk ! _

Godric remua alors, puis se souleva rapidement tout en délestant habilement de sa baguette un Salazar au teint légèrement bleuté. Trop heureux de respirer à nouveau, celui_-_ci ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la soustraction de son arme principale.

Quand il se releva avec difficulté, il vit Godric en train de ramasser son épée. Une plaie sur son front, à l'évidence causée par la rencontre innoportune avec un rocher,teintait les mèches blondes en couleur de sang. Aucune douleur n'assombrissait son visage. Il le regardait en coin, une lueur ironique brillant dans les yeux.

« Ca va ta tête ? » demanda_-_t_-_il.

Salazar n'eut pas le temps de retrouver toutes ses couleurs. Il vira instantanément au vert. _Je ne peux y croire. Il aurait fait exprès de me protéger…_

Une vague d'animosité le submergea tandis qu'un frisson remontait le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Une veine sur sa tempe se mit à battre furieusement. Il serra ses mâchoires pour contrôler sa colère. _Personne ne ridiculise un Serpentard!_

Puis Godric, allègrement, se mit à le narguer, affichant un grand sourire et triturant la baguette entre ses doigts.

« Au fait, tu as perdu un truc, petit ! » rajouta_-_t_-_il avec un clin d'œil.

Salazar écumait littéralement de rage, les poings serrés et la haine débordant des yeux_. Je vais te tuer, je vais t'assassiner, je vais t'abattre, t'occire, t'étriper, te dépecer, te…_

« Maintenant petit, tu vas me dire où il se cache ! »

Salazar planta son regard dans celui de Godric. _Tu vas souffrir._

Et en guise de réponse, le mage aux cheveux noirs articula :

« Venio velociter beatus qui custodit verba prophetiae… »

Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche tomba en une moue stupéfaite.

« Mais, mais, mais ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ! »

Godric, les bras ballants, subissait la surprise. Puis tout à coup, son visage trahit son trouble et il afficha une grimace contrite.

« Mais il est entrain de me maudire là! J'y crois pas !

_-_…et postquam audissem et vidissem cedidi…

_-_ARRETE ! »

Le chevalier Gryffondor était à présent tout à fait désemparé et s'agitait en tout sens.

« huius tempus enim proper est…

_-_Mais c'est pas avec toi que je dois me battre ! TAIS_-_TOI ! »

Il leva son épée et plaça la pointe sur la gorge du jeune homme.

« TAIS_-_TOI ! »

Salazar continua sa litanie dans un sourire diabolique. _Avise-toi de me tuer avant la fin et tu sais que c'est toute ta famille qui subira la malédiction…KssKss..._

« Noceat adhuc et qui in sorbidus est sordescat…

_-_Je veux pas me battre avec un apprenti comme toi! Dis_-_moi où est le VRAI mage noir ! »

Les paroles se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Salazar. _Il me prend pour un apprenti. Pour un apprenti. Je lui lance un sort maléfique des plus complexes et lui il.. _

Godric mis une main en porte_-_voix et beugla :

« Je sais que tu es là ! Sors de là et viens te battre comme un homme ! Je suis un adversaire à ta mesure ! Arrête de te cacher derrière un novice ! »

Le mage noir tremblait à présent de rage, les yeux révulsés. _Novice._ Ses mains se crispaient nerveusement, arrachant des globes oculaires imaginaires. _Novice_. Des tics agitaient le coin de sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer son psaume sans balbutier :

« homimi …homicidadada…homicidae et et indododo... indolis..…

_-_Laisse l'enfant en dehors de tout çà et affronte_-_moi ! »

_L'enfant ? L'ENFANT !_

Salazar poussa un hurlement bestial de fureur. L'épée sauta des mains du chevalier et, mue par tout la force d'une magie ancienne, se planta dans le mur de pierre. Godric vit avec effroi l'être enragé bondir sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Des doigts se fermaient déjà autour de son cou, comprimant sa gorge tout en martelant sa tête contre le sol au gré des vociférations :

« JE SUIS LE MAGE NOIR CRETIN ! C'EST MOI ! JE SUIS LE MECHANT ! MOI ! MOI ! »

Godric Gryffondor, affolé, tentait sans succès d'arracher les mains du démon de son cou meurtri. La panique le gagnait au fur et à mesure que la douleur se faisait plus intense.

« JE FABRIQUE DES POISONS ! JE MAUDIS LES GENS ! MOI ! TOUT SEUL ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! JE SUIS »

BLAFF !

Dans un dernier élan de force Godric avait assené un magistral coup de poing sur la tempe de son adversaire. Il se retourna en crachant, la respiration rauque et douloureuse. A ses côtés, reposait le jeune homme inconscient. Plus rien en cette pâle figure ne rappelait désormais la terrible fureur passé.

« Mazette ! J'ai rien compris ! » souffla le chevalier toujours sous le choc.

* * *

**Salazar n'étant pas disponible pour le moment, le seigneur Godric se charge du mot de la fin.**

« Qu'est_-_ce que je dois faire ?

_-_Inciter les gens à laisser des reviews.

_-_Heu…Et bien les gens, si vous laissez des reviews, je vous offre un verre de mon alcool spécial ! » Dit le blond d'un ton enjoué.

L'auteur recroquevillée sur ses genoux ,se met à pleurer de désespoir :

« Personne il voudra m'en laisser maintenant ! Bouhouhou ! »


	4. Personne d'autre qu'un serpent

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui_-_même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

* * *

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Oui, Godric a voulu protéger Salazar dans leur chute…et ce dernier n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'on le couve ! D'ou sa prime colère… Ne t'inquiète donc pas trop pour Salazar…Il est jeunot mais il s'en sort toujours bien ! C'est maître Serpentard après tout !

**Ayako :** Il vaut mieux les avoir en fanfiction qu'en vrai ces deux là, n'est_-_ce pas ?…

**Chimgrid **: Hihi… J'aime bien les surnoms ! Comme moi aussi, mes connaissances en latin sont antiques (hum !), j'ai saisi ces citations de la bible en latin ! Afin de satisfaire d'éventuels lecteurs érudits, j'ai opté pour des morceaux de l'apocalypse…Au moins ça doit être terrible comme sentence…voilà !

**Petites sorcières:** Oui! Vive Serpentard! (Ovation de serpents en furie!)

**Marco:** Ahaha! Les références sont ardues mais flatteuse!Le choix est facile : baston !_Evidemment!_

**Estelle:** Désolée pour les fautes... Je jure, je relis...Mais je ne suis pas trés douée malheuresement! Quelqu'un veut être mon bêta-lecteur? (Voir béta-lecteur,vu le niveau intellectuel de la fiction!)

**Maliciah:** Oui, les fondateurs, ce sont mes chouchous! Par contre, je ne veux lire aucune autre fic sur eux, je serais trop influencée pour la suite...Je le ferais plus tard, quand j'aurais une idée plus précise de leurs vies et de leurs oeuvres! Sinon, tu es une prophétesse, le savais-tu? Tu as bien devinée!

* * *

La première sensation que ressentit Salazar à son réveil fut celle d'une intense douleur. Portant la main à sa tempe, il y constata la présence d'une bosse monstrueuse. Il fit une grimace et se retourna sur le sol en grognant. Le crissement des brins d'herbes lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans la grotte. _Héee ?_

Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, il aperçut la lueur vive du soleil. Elle lui brûlait la rétine. Il se sentait encore étourdi et ensommeillé.

Quand il se redressa enfin, il constata qu'il était recouvert d'une cape rouge. Pas un seul commentaire ne vint à son esprit embué et encore moins à sa bouche pâteuse.

Tournant la tête, il vit le feu qui crépitait à côté de lui. Godric se tenait en face, allongé avec décontraction sur le flanc, mâchonnant bruyamment quelque chose.

Il émergea doucement vers une conscience plus aigüe. _Reprenons. D'abord, je suis bien vivant, les morts ne pouvant avoir aussi mal au crâne que moi. Ensuite je suis dehors, prés d'un feu où cuit une viande quelconque, visiblement surveillé par mon mastiquant rival._

Salazar profita de ce regain inespéré de conscience pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille.

_Cet individu est entré dans ma grotte. Il a tué mes bébés serpents d'amour. J'ai voulu l'empoisonner mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. A la place, j'ai bu comme un trou avec lui. Puis l'on s'est battu. Au moment où j'allais triompher, il m'a traité de novice et je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'étrangler. Enfin, manifestement, il m'a maîtrisé d'un coup de poing sur la tempe._

Il posa sa tête entre ses paumes, au comble de l'auto_-_désolation. Il ne se retint même pas de soupirer.

_Brillant vraiment ! Quelle prestation, futur maître du monde Serpentard!_

Relevant les yeux, il regarda le chevalier en pleine dégustation. De temps en temps, celui-ci retournait un bout de viande enfilé sur un pic afin de le faire uniformément dorer sur le feu. Le soleil éclairait d'or ses cheveux tandis que l'ombre verte des feuilles traversait son visage. Le rougeoiement des flammes contrastait merveilleusement avec la douceur de l'herbe tendre. La scène aurait pu être bucolique sans les bruits juteux de la mastication féroce du magicien.

Si ma langue flasque et molle n'emplissait pas entièrement ma cavité buccale, je t'insulterais…

Godric leva un œil vers lui. Sans un mot, il se saisit de la gourde à ses côtés et la lui lança par_-_dessus le feu. Salazar ne réagit pas assez vite et la reçut en pleine figure.

Il s'écroula vers l'arrière dans un grognement d'affliction. Le blond ricana.

_Finalement, je vais rester coucher à attendre la mort, c'est plus prudent…_

Il se saisit du drap et, tel un linceul, cacha sa face au monde. Un orifice dans le lourd tissu permettait aux raies de lumière de passer, troublant considérablement son sommeil vers les ténèbres. _Mais …N'est-ce point là la cape de Godric !…Heurk !_

Le jeune mage repoussa violemment la pèlerine en une grimace d'écœurement profond. Il aurait volontiers laissé échapper tout un vacarme d'exaspération mais un étau puissant enserrait tout son front, le laissant complètement cotonneux. _Plus jamais boire à ce point, plus jamais…_

Malgré l'effort colossal, il se redressa de nouveau, pris d'un sursaut de dignité humaine. Il attrapa l'outre ex_-_projectile et la déboucha. Il allait la porter à ses lèvres, quand, alerté par un vieil effluve d'alcool, il se figea dans son geste. _Non c'est impossible_. Salazar regarda le chevalier avec effroi.

« C'est bon, je l'ai remplie avec de l'eau… » répondit ce dernier avec désintérêt.

La voix grave vrilla ses tympans. _Mais pourquoi parler si fort !_

« Mais on sent encore un peu le goût… » rajouta Godric dans un faible sourire d'espoir.

Le jeune sorcier but malgré tout car sa soif était trop grande. Il vida la moitié de la gourde puis soudain bloqua ses gorgées.

_Et si c'était empoisonné ?_

Il regarda Godric qui était toujours absorbé par son repas, ou peut_-_être était_-_ce le contraire.

_Non…s'il avait eu la volonté de me tuer, ce serait déjà accompli… A moins qu'il ne désire me voir mourir par les mêmes poisons que je vends ? Pour ma part, j'aurais agi ainsi…_

Haussant les épaules, il se remit à boire.

_Bof, vu ma prestation, je ne mérite pas meilleur sort. Et puis mourir par ses propres poisons, c'est classe ! KssKss !_

La gourde n'étant pas empoisonnée, Salazar ne put point profiter du spectacle de sa propre agonie.

Godric, entre deux bouchées, lui demanda s'il en voulait. Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas de suite la question. Mais étant donné qu'il montrait un morceau de viande, il devait sûrement lui proposer de se restaurer.

_Il m'aura fallu l'étendue d'une gueule de bois monumentale pour comprendre la nécessité de s'exprimer avec de grands gestes._

Le ventre du Serpentard répondit à sa place par un long grondement de plainte à la grande gêne de celui_-_ci. Godric ricana de nouveau.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs attrapa un bout de la viande en train de cuire. La chair se détacha facilement dans ses mains. La portant à sa bouche, le morceau fondit délicatement sur sa langue. Il enchaîna goulûment les morceaux, tiraillé par une faim qui venait de s'éveiller. La nourriture le faisait se sentir mieux et il se sentait moins faible qu'à son réveil. Le rôti diminuait à vue d'œil.

Godric avait enfin terminé de manger et suçotait le bout de ses doigts couverts de jus. Salazar profita de ce moment de distraction pour récupérer, de la pointe du pied, sa baguette négligemment laissé près du feu. Il la rangea rapidement dans une de ses bottes en imitant un grattement compulsif du mollet. Le magicien n'avait pas fini de lécher son auriculaire que le tour était joué.

Salazar, très satisfait, entamait son ultime morceau allègrement. _KssKssKss…J'ai de la ressource tout de même... Par contre je vais devoir attendre de me porter mieux avant de me risquer à lancer des sorts._  
Godric, son étrange toilette finie, émis un léger toussotement par lequel il signifiait certainement son désir de parler.

_Evidemment. Tout ce silence devait lui être intolérable._

Le chevalier blond fronçait le nez, apparemment gêné d'entamer la conversation. Il ouvrait la bouche, s'avançait pour parler puis la refermait en regardant le sol. Il ressemblait à un poisson en manque d'eau.

_Un miracle ! Il n'ose parler ! Je pense que cela n'a pas dû lui arriver souvent, à cette grande bouche !_

Le jeune sorcier avalait soucieux sa dernière bouchée. Une question taraudait son esprit. _S'il m'a épargné, c'est qu'il désire quelque chose de moi…Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être ? Et comment diantre fait-il pour me regarder sans la moindre haine alors que j'ai manqué de l'étrangler ?_

« Je voudrais savoir… » dit alors Godric d'une voix peu assurée.

L'autre leva les sourcils en guise d'incitation. _L'heure de vérité…_

« Hum…et bien… voilà, est_-_ce que ton maître est mort ? »

Salazar fut foudroyé de consternation._ Quelle est cette créature ? Toi pas parler notre langue ? N'ai-je point hurlé assez fort ?_

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le chevalier poursuivit :

« Comme tu t'es mis en colère hier soir, je me suis dis… »

Il chercha la suite de sa phrase dans le regard plein de dépit et d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur. Pas découragé, il renchérit :

« Il faut que tu me dises si…enfin si…il est mort quoi...

_-_N'as_-_tu donc rien écouté hier soir? »

Le mage était toujours en grande stupéfaction. Gryffondor sembla à nouveau très embarrassé par cette question.

« Ben c'est que j'ai rien compris, moi ! C'était trop étrange ! Quant tu criais, ça faisait « Kffgrphmshttiiikkashhhfffrrrr » !»

Des postillons volèrent par millier et allèrent mourir dans le feu.

« Rrreeeegiiiisuuuushtilllll…. »

Salazar recula devant le flot de salive d'un Godric transcendé par son rôle. Il resta interdit un moment. La veille, il avait du parler dans la langue des serpents durant sa fureur. _Alors personne d'autre qu'un serpent n'aurait pu me comprendre._

« Je te promets : « Phrammshiiplufff » !

_-_ Oui, c'est bon, j'ai saisi ! »

Salazar mit les bras en croix pour se protéger de l'ondée salivaire.

« Surrrmiiimmaaaaniiiifffssstttt….

_-_ Arrête !

_-_ Kaarrrffuuuttsssorrrr…. »

Rien ne pouvait dévier la nuée de postillon de son chemin. Godric se surpassait à retranscrire avec exactitude les borborygmes sauriens qu'il avait entendu la veille. _Hyaaaa ! C'est intolérable ! Il m' asperge!_

« Ssiiifllllrrroommmfffaaaffffssss…

_-_ C'est parce que je parle le fourchelangue ! »

Le jeune mage avait évité de peu l'inondation mais au prix de la révélation d'un grand secret.

* * *

**Notre ami Salazar va se charger du mot de la fin encourageant à laisser des reviews !**

« Maître Serpentard, où allez_-_vous ? Vous devez laisser un mot ! »

Salazar se retourne et on lit la haine dans ses pupilles. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os, entièrement recouvert de salive. L'auteur retient un fou rire.

« Allez tous mourir.

_-_ Par pitié, vous allez bien nous dire un petit mot en fourchelangue, hein ? De la pub pour la fiction…

_-_ comme vous voulez… »

Un sifflement étrange sort de sa bouche sous les exultations enflammées de l'auteur :

« Ouah ! C'est trop cool ! »

A cet instant précis des dizaines de vipères enragées apparaissent, et se précipitent vers l'auteur en fuite hurlant :

« MAMAN ! »

Salazar se tourne alors vers les lecteurs et, dans un sourire diabolique, dit

« Vous, vous seriez fort avisés de laisser une review…. »


	5. Dépression et diversion

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui_-_même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

* * *

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Le fourchelangue, c'est très classe, sauf quand c'est Godric qui prononce ! Effectivement, la santé mentale de Salazar va en prendre un coup avec ce cher Godric! Lol!

**Bunny Anoushka Kalika** : Je l'avoue, mes chapitres sont trop courts...Mais j'en met régulièrement en ligne...Je me suis mis à écrire que depuis peu, alors je commence en douceur! Sinon, oui, les gryffondors de tout poil ne doivent pas beaucoup aimé la vision de Godric que Salazar a! Remarque, lui en mégalo un peu looser qui n'aime que ses serpents, c'est pas mieux...héhéhé...(rire sadique de l'auteur). Mais au fait à quoi il ressemble exactement le Sally? ...Une meilleure description beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire! ...héhéhé...

**Les coautrices:** Dans un soleil couchant, Salazar s'éloigne en chantant : I'm a poor lonesome mégalomane...In a long long way from maître du monde...

* * *

Salazar essuya les postillons de son visage du revers de la manche. Son estime envers lui_-_même atteignait des profondeurs abyssales_. Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… Mes pouvoirs fantastiques et mon esprit sans pitié faisaient de ma personne un être supérieur à la fange mortelle…J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur…Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je me fais battre, je me fais cracher dessus et ma seule réponse, c'est de divulguer mon plus intime secret…._ A grand peine, le jeune mage noir retint un sanglot dans un hoquet pathétique. Il examina avec ferveur ses pieds, dissimulant son visage sous sa frange brune afin de ne pas dévoiler son trouble

« C'est quoi le fourchelangue? » demanda Godric la bouche en cœur.

Salazar aurait presque pu se consoler. _Je possède toujours plus de culture que cette catastrophe vivante de Gryffondor au moins…_

« C'est pas quand on parle aux serpents ? »

Le sorcier Serpentard acquiesça d'un dodelinement de la tête. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher, à ce stade de la déchéance humaine. _Adieu, ô sphères du pouvoir et de la puissance ! Je ne suis plus ton humble serviteur mais un malheureux détritus condamné à expier sa rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps…Tout secret finira dévoilé pas ma faiblesse._ Le jeune homme renifla de plus belle.

Le chevalier s'exclama alors vivement, frappant du poing dans sa paume :

« Ahhh ! C'est pour ça qu'il y en avait plein qui sont venus après ! Des dizaines de serpents ont rampé jusqu'à la grotte, tous en même moment ! »

_Evidemment. J'ai hurlé si fort que j'ai du rameuter nombre de mes fidèles sauriens… Ils obéissent si bien à leur maître adoré…Kss…Kss…Snif…Les seuls qui me comprennent…Bouhouhou !_

Pendant que Salazar s'interrogeait sur la possibilité de s'immoler par le feu en se jetant dans le faible foyer devant lui, Godric avait un doigt devant la bouche et fronçait les sourcils en une intense réflexion. Parvenu à mettre des mots sur ses pensées, ce dernier finit par demander :

« Et tu as parlé comme ça, je veux dire en fourchelangue, parce que tu étais en colère que je veuille tuer ton maître qui est déjà mort, c'est ça ? »

Le sorcier Serpentard coula vers l'accablement total. _Est-ce que c'est si difficile d'imaginer que je tiens cette boutique tout seul ? Que je vis tout seul ? Sans maître ? Que je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour avoir été un si puissant sorcier ! Est-ce ma nullité ou sa stupidité qui est incommensurable !_

Godric observa la stature de dépit de son interlocuteur replié en boule. Dans un éclair fulgurant de discernement, il interpréta le lourd silence en un signe de deuil douloureux. Alors il s'écroula rageusement dans l'herbe en un soupir irrité.

« Ahlala ! Je suis arrivé trop tard ! On l'a tué avant moi ! »

Puis tournant vivement la tête vers Salazar, soudainement affreusement gêné par ses propres paroles :

« Euh…condoléances au fait… »

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux excuses et s'allongea lui aussi sur le sol. L'étendue du malentendu était trop démesurée pour qu'il vaille la peine de s'expliquer. Il préféra scruter le ciel bleu, en quête d'une punition divine pour ses erreurs. Sa gueule de bois s'effaça peu à peu. Ses pensées devinrent moins brumeuses et sa tête, moins douloureuse. Au_-_dessus de lui, le règne de l'azur était complet, pas un seul nuage n'écorchait les voûtes célestes. Toute la nature se berçait d'un grand calme que seul rompait le chant des oiseaux. A force de contemplation, sa mélancolie disparaissait. Salazar Serpentard n'était plus vraiment triste, ni déçu par lui_-_même ou même en colère. Il était simplement inquiet. Etendu sur l'herbe, écrasé par l'immensité du ciel, il pensait à son avenir. _Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je pourrais me battre, j'ai subtilisé ma baguette tout à l'heure mais… N'ai-je pas déjà perdu ? _Le mal sur sa tempe se réveilla à ce souvenir_. Et que va-t-il vraiment vouloir de moi, en tant qu'apprenti de mage noir ?_ Il râla un instant sur la méprise dont il était l'objet. _Apprenti…enfant…D'autres que toi n'ont pas survécu le temps de le penser !…_ Puis se calmant à nouveau, il ressassa encore et encore l'objet de toutes ses craintes. _Vais-je devoir quitter mes marais ? …_

Depuis l'instant où il s'était allongé, Godric ne cessait de marmonner à voix basse au fil de ses réflexions.

« Non, mais vraiment, j'aurais du garder la tournée des bars pour après la victoire ! Je me suis fait doubler ! »

Il lâcha un énième profond soupir, se retourna sur le côté et délaissa les cieux pour regarder Salazar. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Le sorcier blond prononça les paroles attendues et redoutées

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir…. »

Les yeux rivés aux siens, le magicien aux cheveux noirs tentait de deviner, au travers de ses iris, qu'elles pouvaient être ses pensées.

« Hé bien, il y a déjà quelque temps, il y a eu plusieurs arrestations sur la route vers le sud de personnes qui transportaient des fioles de poisons. Plutôt banal jusque là tu me diras. Mais il y a une fois, le brigand a réussi à administrer une dose au chevalier qui l'interpellait avant de s'enfuir… L'état du paladin était vraiment pas beau à voir paraît_-_il…»

Salazar aurait bien aimé demander un peu plus de détails sur l'agonie du chevalier en question, mais a la vue du ton exceptionnellement grave de son interlocuteur, il préjugea que cela serait mal venu.

« Enfin bon…Le criminel a été arrêté et là, il a avoué que qu'il l'avait acheté dans la région, tu vois. Un druide a analysé le poison après…mais là, impossible de deviner ce que c'était !»

_Ouh ! Ca devait être le poison déglobule-yeux que j'ai crée ! KssKssKss ! Celui-là, je leur souhaite du courage pour deviner la formule ! A moins que ce ne fut le poison disloquant façon Serpentard ? Ou peut-être le desquamant total nouvelle génération? KssKss !_

« Il l'a envoyé à son supérieur, qui n'a pas réussi non plus et qui l'a renvoyé à son aîné maître de potions et ainsi de suite… »

_KssKss… Et on se prétend maître de potions ? Rien n'égale mon talent…Ksss…Je vous enseignerais deux ou trois petites astuces quand vous serez grands, les minables !…KssKsss…_

Godric poursuivait son récit sans prendre garde à la jubilation intérieure de Salazar.

« A chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui ratait à trouver ce que ça pouvait bien être comme poison, et bien la réputation de ces marécages empirait ! Je te promets ! Ca courrait dans tout le pays ! Les gens faisaient des kilomètres de détour pour éviter de passer prés d'ici !»

_Ahhh…Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas grand nombre de clients. Je m'étais même résolu à faire des promotions pour inciter à l'achat. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais mal placé, un peu à l'écart, à une journée de marche de la première ville. En fait, ils redoutaient tous de rencontrer un mage maléfique de mon envergure…KssKssKss…_

« Finalement, la fiole de poison est arrivée entre les mains de l'Oligarchie Sorcière et eux, ils ont mis une prime pour attraper ton maître mort ou vif. Mais peu sont revenu de la quête…»

_Oups…Voici qui explicite la recrudescence de visiteurs inopportuns que j'ai du subir.._

« Et moi, Godric Gryffondor, je me suis dis que j'devais libérer la région de cette terreur ! »

Le sorcier blond avait dit cette phrase avec tant de conviction, les yeux brillant d'étoiles, que Salazar ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. _Les chevaliers et leurs stupides idéaux, c'est toujours d'un comique ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils sont ridicules de prétention…_

Godric perdit à l'instant sa fougue chevaleresque et retomba en un soupir las.

« Enfin, on a déjà tué ton maître…Donc je n'ai plus rien à combattre ici… »

_Oui…Vas-t-en…Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi…Soit un bel idiot, déguerpis, et laisse le vrai mage noir te filer entre les doigts_…

« Au fait, vu qu'il était ton maître, tu dois savoir ! Comment il était ? Si terrible que disait la rumeur ? Qui a eu sa peau ? »

Salazar fut pris au dépourvu. Godric poursuivait le flot de questions.

« C'est lui qui t'as appris les malédictions et tout ça ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé à son service ? »

D'une manière maladroite, le jeune mage tenta de biaiser les questions :

« J'ai encore un peu faim, ne reste_-_t_-_il pas un peu de viande à faire cuire ?»

C'était un beau mensonge assorti d'une grossière diversion, mais étant donné la gloutonnerie apparente du chevalier, elle pouvait fonctionner.

« Mince, non. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien mangé un bout de plus mais on a tout avalé. Pourtant c'était une sacrée bête ! Quel rôti ! Hahaha !» répondit Godric en se tapotant l'estomac.

_Gagné… Ouf…Cette ruse n'aurait vraiment marché sur personne d'autre que lui ! Bien, je vais le manipuler en menant la conversation maintenant…KssKss…D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout va tourner à mon avantage, Gryffondor, je le jure…_

**Pour ce chapitre, c'est Godric qui incite à laisser des reviews:**

"Bon, écoute, je parle en toute connaissance de cause... Moi-même, j'ai déjà fait l'erreur, tu vois...Allez faire la tournée des bars, c'est bien, mais il vaut mieux faire une review AVANT!"

Puisqu'on vous le dit!


	6. Godric, presque Salazar et Gwendoline

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui_-_même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

* * *

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Atalanta de Tebas :_** Désolée petite Atalanta, je crois que dans ce chapitre, Godric n'est pas vraiment gentil avec Salazar...

_**Cornelune :**_ Godric? Un vantard? Oui! Mais c'est une "déformation professionnelle"!

_**Chimgrid :**_ Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire! J'espére que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même si les pensées de Salazar sont moins présentes...Une petite surprise dans ce chapitrequand même, au bout du compte!

**Petite note de l'auteur : Je m'efforce d'uploader deux fois par semaine, mais là, je suis en vacances, loin detoute civilisation informatique, alors ce sera pour le week-end prochain! **

* * *

Salazar n'était pas peu fier de son entourloupe. C'était un prodige de passer d'un sujet tel que la vie et l'œuvre de son maître imaginaire, ou son vif attrait pour la magie noire en tant qu'apprenti, à celui banal d'un repas passé…

Godric salivait, au comble de l'émoi à l'évocation du rôti. Un large sourire extatique illustrait combien le souvenir de la bonne chair était vivant dans sa bouche.

_Bien…Bien…KssKss…Je retrouve enfin mes capacités mentales, il état temps….D'abord, je vais endormir tes derniers soupçons, si tu en as encore pauvre fou, à l'aide d'une discussion très ennuyeuse, et au bout d'un moment tu vas vouloir rentrer chez toi…Je prétendrais avoir trouvé un nouveau maître qui n'est pas un mage noir cette fois, et être sur le point de déménager. Alors tu partiras, en bon naïf que tu es. Evidemment. Et enfin je pourrais rester tranquille dans mes marécages et surtout, surtout SEUL !_

Le chevalier tapotait toujours son ventre en une sorte de recueillement religieux.

_Il est impératif que je poursuive la conversation avec ce même sujet, tu as l'air fasciné !_

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noir prit un ton parfaitement intéressé pour demander :

« Au fait, quelle sorte de viande était_-_ce tout à l'heure ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà mangé de pareille…

_-_ Comment ! Je t'ai pas raconté ça! Tu vas voir, c'est incroyable !»

Godric s'était brusquement redressé. Il semblait aussi excité à l'idée de raconter son histoire qu'un elfe de château à celle de faire la vaisselle. Dans un excès de bonté, Salazar concéda à se lever du sol afin d'offrir un auditoire plus consentant. Enfin la bonté, c'était surtout si cela servait ses intérêts.

Le sorcier blond allait débuter son récit, les mains en avant, prêtes à illustrer par de grands gestes son histoire.

_Il aime vraiment conté sa vie celui-là…Deux jours que je suis avec lui, et je pourrais déjà écrire un stupide recueil, du genre Les fabuleuses et épiques aventures du vaillant et intrépide chevalier Godric Gryffondor…Enfin, je suppose que c'est une déformation professionnelle…_

« Ca s'est passé après que l'on s'était battu en fait… »

A cette évocation, par un malheureux réflexe, Salazar porta la main à sa tempe encore enflée. Il contrôla assez rapidement son geste maladroit. Il fut tout de même soulagé en voyant que Godric n'avait rien remarqué, occupé à se gratter la gorge le nez en l'air. Le mage noir fit une grimace en apercevant les marques rougeâtres que frottaient les ongles.

_Hum…On voit bien les traces de mes doigts sur son cou quand même…Je n'ai pas simulé en voulant l'étrangler hier soir…Mais par Merlin ! Comment a-ton fait pour revenir à ce sujet en parlant de la provenance d'une viande !_

Salazar appréhendait un compréhensible regain d'animosité après le douloureux massage, mais il n'en fut rien. Le chevalier agitait l'index d'une main, et se frottait le menton de l'autre comme si cela pouvait l'aider à éclaircir ses souvenirs.

« Ouais…juste après le coup que je t'ai donné sur le côté de la tête pour te neutraliser, en fait… »

Garder un visage de marbre à ces mots demandait au porteur de la bosse un effort considérable que Godric ne prenait pas en compte dans son récit.

_Il ne faut pas que je perde patience…pas cette fois encore… Laissons-le parler…._

« A ce moment là t'étais inconscient. Je t'avais bien assommé dis donc ! Séché en un coup de poing ! Ahahaha !»

Le chevalier mima deux, trois fois sa détente du poing sous le regard blême de son interlocuteur. _Si tu n'arrêtes pas très vite tes commentaires, je vais me sentir obligé de finir mon travail d'étrangleur…_

« Mais avant, tu avais crié très fort… Sssshhhuuumiiirrkeeeprrr…Enfin un truc dans le genre. »

Salazar fit cette fois un bond de côté pour éviter la marée de postillons. Il apprenait vite de ses erreurs passées, et c'était là une chance. Recevoir la moindre goutte de salive aurait pu déclencher de sa part une salve d'attaques pas très diplomatiques.

« Je sais pas ce que tu leur as dit en fourchelangue aux serpents, mais ils sont venus nombreux dans la grotte ! C'était impressionnant ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit ça, tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune mage se raidit d'un seul coup. _Oh non… J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas touché à la moindre de leurs écailles !_

« Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs parmi eux ! »

Puis, à l'aide de ses doigts, Godric énuméra :

« Des longs rouges, des gros tout noirs, des bleus minuscules, des rayés beige et marrons… »

La liste descriptive non_-_exhaustive de ses serpents chéris tournait la tête de Salazar. Son souffle devenait étrangement rauque et pénible dans sa poitrine.

« Il y en avait qui avait une face triangulaire et des yeux rouges alors que d'autres plutôt ronde et le regard jaune… »

Le chevalier appuyait ses commentaires d'une gymnastique des doigts très explicative. Malgré cela, Salazar saisissait de moins en moins le récit. A chaque nouvelle évocation, le champ de vision de Salazar rétrécissait étrangement, deux ombres noires semblant s'insinuer par le côté de ses yeux.

« Des dizaines de petits noirs qui se déplaçaient en bandes, tous enroulés les uns autour des autres. Ca faisait un sacré paquet de bestiaux au final, je peux te le dire ! Ahaha ! »

Toute force avait quitté le corps du jeune mage. Ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Sa tête s'affaissait doucement sur sa poitrine. Aucune lutte n'était possible face à l'inconscience qui le dévorait.

« Alors là, je peux l'avouer, je me suis pressé d'aller récupérer mon épée. Tu sais, elle était fichée dans le mur ! J'ai pas compris comment d'ailleurs…Bon, je l'ai sortie, heureusement elle était pas cassée, et là j'ai tranché dans le tas ! »

Salazar Serpentard n'était plus. Seul demeurait dans son corps un souffle guttural, que couvraient les onomatopées bruyantes de Godric retranscrivant son combat.

« Pour les plus petits, j'ai utilisé le feu des lanternes magiques ! Je leur ai balancé dessus, ils se tortillaient trop de douleur, c'était drôle ! Une jolie flambée ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai sorti de la caverne, je voulais pas que tu participes au feu de joie tout de même ! Ahahaha ! »

Le sorcier aux cheveux noir était d'une immobilité si parfaite que la mort l'eut confondu avec une de ses proies. Des respirations convulsives avaient beau soulever sa poitrine, ses yeux sans vie et sa face blanchâtre possédaient le masque de la mort.

Le blond magicien crût, à l'écoute du silence, que son histoire manquait d'intérêt ou de suspens. Il décida de prendre une voix encore plus forte pour mettre sa verve à l'honneur.

« Mais ça, c'était rien du tout ! Du menu fretin !Ahahaha ! Pendant que je te portais, il y en est un qui est apparu depuis l'intérieur de la grotte, et il était ENORME ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Aussi gros qu'une vache ! L'espace d'un instant, je me suis vraiment demandé si c'était un serpent normal !»

Le corps livide roulait d'un grondement intérieur toujours plus puissant.

« Je t'ai posé dans un coin, et je me suis interposé entre vous deux. La bête glissait vers toi…A mon avis, elle avait envie de te croquer…. »

Godric tentait sans succès d'arracher un frisson de peur à son interlocuteur. Il poursuivit sans relâche :

« Je repoussais le serpent loin de toi en tapant du pied, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'est enroulé sur lui_-_même et s'est mis à siffler. Il avait l'air vachement menaçant…Alors là, tu vois, j'ai fixé ses yeux, là, et j'ai foncé ! J'allais pas attendre que ce soit ce monstre qui m'attaque, non ? »

Le spectateur atone remua faiblement les lèvres, mais rien ne sortit d'autre que le profond râle.

« J'ai essayé de trancher sa tête, mais j'ai pas réussi d'un seul coup d'épée ! La bête était dure à tuer, elle gigotait en tous sens! Là, j'ai frappé juste au niveau de la nuque, au moins quatre fois! Je peux te dire, maintenant c'est plus des bottes, c'est carrément une cape que je peux faire en peau de serpent ! Ahahaha ! »

La bouche muette de Salazar remua encore et encore, psalmodiant entre les respirations éraillées. Le volubile sorcier blond n'y prit pas garde.

« Comme j'avais faim, j'en ai mis un bout à cuire, tu vois, pour voir ! Et j'ai bien aimé, ça ressemble à du poulet… Du coup, j'ai mis le reste pour quand tu te réveillerais ! C'était pas mauvais, hein ? »

Godric se rendit compte d'un coup de l'état du jeune sorcier. Plutôt inquiet à la vue de cet état apathique, il demanda :

« Dis ça va ? »

Puis, rajoutant dans un élan de compassion :

« Tu devrais pas t'en faire, il est mort le gros serpent… »

Salazar poussa un râle puissant venu des entrailles en guise de réponse.

Godric devint légèrement anxieux devant cette réaction. Observant le teint de cadavre de l'autre, il hésitait fortement entre se porter à son secours et dégainer son épée. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de zombie, mais leur état ne devait pas beaucoup différer de celui de son compagnon.

« C'est bizarre… tes yeux… ils sont tous blancs…. Tu es malade ? … »

Un léger trémolo dans la voix du magicien indiquait sa nervosité ascendante.

Des lèvres de l'inconscient, le souffle glauque se transforma en une voix métallique semblant jaillir d'outre_-_tombe :

« Gwendoline…. Gwendoline… »

Une sueur glacée coulait dans le dos du blond sorcier.

« Euh, petit…Fais attention, ta bave fait de la mousse au coin de la bouche là…A droite…Héhéhé… »

Le rire forcé mourut rapidement. Godric, le visage crispé avait bien du mal à garder sa bonne humeur. Assurément le mage aux cheveux noir n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Le corps de Salazar se redressa tout à coup, comme mu par des fils invisibles venant du ciel. La marionnette humaine se rapprocha doucement de Godric. Ce dernier s'était levé d'un bond et reculait à chaque pas de l'autre. Il serrait la garde de sa lame dans son poing, peu convaincu de son utilité. De la main gauche, il attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait dans le repli de sa ceinture.

L'ancienne apparence du jeune homme avait disparu, sa face était désormais pareille à celle d'un démon funeste. Le diable continuait d'avancer vers le chevalier en des pas lourds et désarticulés. Sa voix de métal résonnait dans l'air et semblait empoisonner tous les marécages.

« Tu as tué Gwendoline… Elle était dure à tuer….Tu as tué mon serpent….La favorite dont je prenais soin depuis des années…Tu l'as tué et tu me l'as donné à manger…. »

Godric comprit alors qu'il avait peut_-_être fait une bêtise. Visiblement, le gros serpent avait un nom. Et un propriétaire.Ce propriètaireétait très furieux qu'il ait tué sa bête. Non, à ce niveau là, c'était pire que de la fureur. Le chevalier déglutit difficilement et dit :

« Euh, désolé, écoute, petite erreur, on va pas s'énerver, hein ?….Hein ?…

_-_ Gwendoline….Gwendoline…Assassin….

_-_Oh! Impressionant, la voix…euh, on dirait un mort…comment tu fais ? »

Godric espérait gagner du temps avec cette question. Il se préparait à combattre, repérant précisemment les lieux et imaginant à l'avance ses attaques.

Mais la voix grave retentit dramatiquement de nouveau.

« Tu… vas… mourir… »

Une flamme verte s'embrasa dans la main du fourchelangue. Le chevalier blond se mit en position d'attaque. Il dressa son épée vers son ennemi, et lui intima :

_-_Joli boule de feu dans ta main droite mais je te déconseille de... HYAAAA ! »

* * *

**Plus personne n'étant disponible pour inciter à laisser des reviews, nous avons tenu à vous jouer un petit air de musique pour vous distraire de ce moment pénible.**

L'auteur se saisit d'un magnifique pipeau en plastique blanc, et d'un air las, se met à interpréter, de manière très personnelle, la marche funèbre.

Ayant fini sa composition, l'auteur salue bien bas les lecteurs.

« Je dédie ce morceau à toutes les personnes qui avaient oublié l'existence de Gwendoline qui n'est apparue que dans les premières lignes du premier chapitre. Merci de vos commentaires »

L'auteur s'éloigne dans un rire sadique, satisfaite de son entourloupe dans la fiction...


	7. Le jour d'aprés

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre sir Salazar Serpentard et sir Godric Gryffondor qui a eu lieu il y a plus de mille ans du point de vue de Salazar lui_-_même…

« Salut petit ! »

_Vous, vous allez me supplier de vous épargner d'ici peu_…

* * *

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** Hé oui, pauvre Gwendoline! Condamnée à l'oubli!

**Chimgrid **: Godric mimant les serpents avec les doigts, c'est mieux que du guignol! Par contre, je suis désolée, je crois que Salazar est pas au bout de ses peines avec ce chapitre...

**Malhicia (dite la prophétesse!)** : Merci de me lire! N'hésite pas à faire des prévisions, ça peut être drôle de comparer!

**Les Coautrices** : Je me demande quel psy voudrait s'occuper d'un cas comme Salazar! Il aurait pas intérêt à faire un commentaire de travers!

* * *

Salazar se réveilla ce matin_-_là, chatouillé par les rayons joueurs de l'aube. Battant des paupières, il émergea d'un lourd sommeil par la chaude lumière sur son visage. Un vent léger anima sa cape en de doux plis. Une chaude odeur de terre finit par le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, mais bel et bien d'une aube délicieuse. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, il fut d'abord surpris de remarquer quelles avaient été ses conditions de sommeil. Il était accroupi sur le sol et enserrait un arbre dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait contre l'épais tronc.

Se détachant de son végétal oreiller, il frotta longuement sa joue creusée par l'écorce. Il gratifia la nature d'un bâillement sonore. Il étira ses bras et ses épaules, puis se releva en s'aidant des creux du bois. Une fois debout, son visage se posa une nouvelle fois contre le tronc, déjà lassé par l'effort de se lever de si bon matin.

Il lui semblait sentir la résine affleurer sous l'écorce. Au creux de son arbre, il décida de réfléchir aux évènements qui l'avait, une fois de plus, conduit à se réveiller sans savoir où il se trouvait.

_Tout d'abord, je constate que le jour vient juste de poindre. Nous sommes le matin. Fantastique. Ensuite, je reconnais ce chêne, il se trouve à une centaine de pas de ma grotte. Par conséquent, je sais où je me trouve. Merveilleux. De plus, aucun bruit ne venant perturber mes tympans, je n'ai nul besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Godric n'est point là. Enfin une heureuse nouvelle. Mais comment en suis-je arrivé ici ?_

« Aie ! »

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. De son nez, un filet de sang gicla, et s'écoula désagréablement sur ses lèvres. Salazar s'épongea doucement à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il conservait dans ses manches.

Après une petite enquête mentale sur son propre corps, il constata qu'il ne ressentait nulle douleur. Il se sentait plutôt en forme. L'écoulement nasal cessa rapidement. Salazar s'appuya de nouveau contre l'arbre.

_Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où Godric est arrivé, notre beuverie, notre combat…_

Il caressa sa tempe où une bosse diminuée subsistait.

_Hier matin, je sais que je me suis réveillé dans un état de fraîcheur disons contestable, et que nous avons discuté. De quoi ?_

Salazar scruta les sillons du bois qui couraient devant ses yeux. Faire ressurgir les souvenirs de la veille était incroyablement pénible. Une brume épaisse avait envahit des zones de sa mémoire.

_Je lui ai révélé que je parle le fourchelangue. Oh non…_

Le mage grimaça de dégoût et cogna du poing l'innocent chêne.

_Là, je saisis pourquoi ce fut si difficile de me rappeler tant de honte… _

Après avoir marmonné une douzaine d'insultes entre ses dents, Salazar reprit son travail de mémoire.

_Passons le détail de cette faiblesse de ma part…Revenons plutôt aux informations importantes : Godric m'a parlé de la formidable réputation que mes poisons ont à travers tout le pays…KssKss… Je n'ai pas tout perdu à le rencontrer ce bougre… Maintenant, je sais que je ne suis plus très loin de l'excellence dans les arts obscurs…KssssKsss…._

Tout à son autosatisfaction désormais, le jeune homme fantasma un moment sur son avenir de maître du monde.

_Et après… Euh… Je me suis levé ici. Non, c'est impossible. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps. _

Un vide de ténèbre emplissait l'esprit de Salazar. Ce n'était pas de l'ignorance pure et simple, il ressentait la lourde présence d'un vide aux dimensions intersidérales. Son incapacité à appréhender ses propres souvenirs le laissait perplexe.

_Réfléchissons mieux. Nous avons parlé un moment et ensuite…_

« Aie! Mais ! »

De nouveau le sang s'était mis à couler dans son nez. Le flot d'hémoglobine avait jailli avec une puissance égale à la soudaine douleur sur son front.

Salazar épongea du mieux qu'il pu l'épais liquide rouge de son visage. Faisant fi de ce contretemps, il continua sa plongée dans le noir oubli.

_Il m'a raconté une longue histoire sur…sur…_

Salazar s'écroula sur ses genoux en un cri étouffé. Une violente vague déversait le sang en de gros bouillon ; Le jeune homme tenait pathétiquement son nez meurtri au creux du mouchoir.

Levant la tête pour arrêter l'écoulement, il ressentit l'affreux goût de rouille couler à l'arrière de sa gorge. Il se pencha à nouveau vers ses jambes, recroquevillées entre les racines. Une barre de douleur lui traversait le crâne.

_Mais qu'a-t-il donc pu se passer pour me provoquer un tel saignement de nez ? Il faut que je me souvienne !_

Un nouveau relent enserra plus fort son front. L'hémoglobine ne cessait de couler, dépassant le cadre du tissu imbibé et se répandant sur ses mains et sa tunique. Salazar avait l'esprit de moins en moins clair, épuisé par la purge sanguinaire.

_Bon d'accord, sale nez rebelle. Je ne chercherais pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pour l'instant._

Détachant sa cape, il s'en servit pour s'éponger et retrouver un semblant de propreté.

Il se reposa un instant aux creux de l'arbre puis, au moment où il allait se lever pour se rendre dans sa grotte, il remarqua sur le sol, bloqué dans une racine, une petite forme étrange.

Il tendit les doigts vers elle et l'attrapa avec deux doigts. Lorsqu'il la rapprocha de ses yeux, il se raidit de surprise.

_Mais que fait donc ici le saucisson que m'avait jeté dessus ce Gryffondor la première fois que nous nous sommes vus ? _

Comme il avait renoncé à toute réflexion sérieuse avant d'avoir atteint le confort de sa caverne, Salazar se contenta de l'épousseter et de le caler dans sa ceinture. Il se leva enfin, agrippant les creux du bois de ses mains.

Il se retourna, prêt à s'engager dans la direction qu'il connaissait si bien. Son pied resta en l'air, figé dans la surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand. Sa mâchoire tomba et sa bouche ne se referma pas.

Le seul arbre encore debout était celui qui lui avait servi de support jusqu'à l'instant présent.

Tous les végétaux avaient été arrachés, brûlés, décapités. Certains arbres avaient été retournés, et des racines zébraient le ciel à la place des branches. D'immenses roches inclinées reposaient sur une lande noire, sans herbe. Sur le côté, au contraire, des centaines de monticules de terre faisaient onduler le sol pareillement à des vagues en haute mer. Une fraîche bourrasque l'aspergea de poussière. Une odeur de terre retournée pesait sur le décor apocalyptique.

Salazar tenta de reconnaître ces anciens marécages mais même les étangs n'étaient plus à leurs places. Les étranges monticules ronds jouxtaient des sillons remplis d'eau noirâtre, lignes brisant le sol à perte de vue. Toute une partie du marais s'était figée en sculptures sombres, cadavres d'arbres ou d'animaux frappés par la foudre, glacés par un gel surnaturel qui ronge les chairs.

Ce désastreux paysage était baigné d'une douce lumière de matinée, indifférente aux formes hideuses qu'elle caressait. Les marais où s'animaient tant de vies animales et végétales s'étaient fixés en un décor immobile. Seuls quelques branchages emmêlés s'agitaient sous le souffle du vent.

Le jeune homme avançait chancelant parmi tous ces souvenirs mis à terre. Sa jeune vie entière gisait en un étrange phénomène dont il ignorait la cause. Cependant, il en devinait aisément les conséquences.

Dans un élan de panique, Salazar courut dans la direction où devait se trouver son refuge. Il n'y avait nulle trace de la colline qui abritait sa caverne. Tout était rasé, emporté, balayé, disparu…

Salazar tomba à genoux. Levant ses paumes vers le ciel, il s'écria :

« Merlin noooon ! Mes livres ! Mes chaudrons ! Mes belles potions ! »

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et martela de ses poings avec toute la colère de son impuissance :

« Et mon chapiiitreuuu ! »

Le jeune mage était prêt à céder au désespoir. Mais un souvenir fulgurant le fit sursauter.

_Ma cachette. Elle est dans ce chêne. Mon trésor. Peut-être que…._

Le sorcier Serpentard se releva d'un bond et s'élança de toutes ses jambes vers l'unique être vivant des environs. Il courut à perdre haleine, franchissant cadavre et débris sans y prendre garde. Il se retourna à peine lorsqu'il reconnu le tronc déchiqueté d'un pommier situé normalement à 3 lieues de là. Les fruits verts éparpillés tout autour contrastaient étrangement avec cet endroit de mort. Il arriva à l'arbre au trésor, celui_-_là même où il s'était réveillé. Il fit rapidement le tour de son immense base.

Il allait se saisir de la branche permettant de grimper jusqu'à sa cachette quand il fut une fois de plus pétrifié de surprise.

Sur le bas branchage reposait Godric en un pitoyable état. Il gisait, inconscient, allongé en travers de la branche. Des plaies couvraient entièrement ses bras et son visage.

Salazar recula de quelques pas devant le spectacle. Une des mains pendante du chevalier avait la chair à vif. Son armure se détachait en lambeaux. Sur le sol, exactement en dessous de lui se trouvait son épée. Mais si la poignée brillait encore des joyaux incrustés, la lame n'était plus qu'un simple éclat. La mise en scène de ce linceul était tout aussi bien héroïque qu'invraisemblable. Pourtant, malgré l'esthétique mortuaire parfaite, Godric n'était pas mort : on pouvait entendre son souffle calme ainsi que le léger babillement des gens profondément endormis.

A cette constatation, Salazar sentit poindre un léger désappointement, qui passa rapidement à une exaspération noire.

« Tu es encore en vie, toi ! » cria_-_t_-_il à l'intention du blessé.

Le mage se saisit d'une pomme verte se trouvant prés de ses pieds. Il la balança sur Godric.

« Je parie que tu es le responsable de tout cela ! »

Le jeune homme se rua sur un autre fruit qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces. Elle atteignit le sorcier blond sur le côté et ce dernier émis un grognement en retour, sans toutes fois s'éveiller.

Salazar sauta de pomme en pomme et les gratifia toute d'un sort semblable, inventant par là même la lapidation fruitière.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait à mes beaux marécages! Infâme créature !»

Un projectile frappa les pieds de Godric.

« Je suis sur que c'est de ta faute ! »

Le fruit vert atterrit sur la figure de l'inconscient, et s'explosa à moitié sur la branche en éclaboussant le pauvre visage de jus. _KsssKss… Encore, c'est trop amusant…_

Une salve de pommes bien visées fit tressauter le corps qui émit quelques faibles plaintes.

« Et en plus, ne t'approche pas de ma cachette secrète ! »

Un ultime lancer fit basculer Godric. Il chuta de quelques pieds pour s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit mat. Salazar leva les deux bras et poussa un puissant et féroce cri victorieux. _Je suis le meilleur !_

Le jeune mage s'approcha doucement du chevalier qui reprenait conscience dans une grimace_. KssKss…Pauvre être faible…Il est temps de reprendre mon dû. Je veux plus de ta cape, ce n'est qu'un lambeau maintenant. Par contre le béret…._

Salazar lui vola son chapeau. Il ôta un peu de poussière, gratta sommairement le sang séché et le plaça sur son crâne en un sourire diabolique. _KssKss… Je suis un être dur et sans pitié…KssKsssKss... Otez-vous de mon chemin, manant!_

Puis, prenant bien soin de se servir de Godric comme marchepied, il grimpa sur la branche libérée puis continua sa montée vers la cachette qui gardait ses richesses.

_Mon trésor… Tout ce que je suis… Tout ce qu'il me reste…

* * *

_

**Pour ce chapitre, le mot de la fin est laissé par notre presque sympathique Salazar Serpentard**.

« Maître Serpentard, quel effet ça fait d'être victorieux d'un Godric inconscient ? »

Salazar se saisit de toutes sortes de projectiles et les jette rageusement à l'auteur.

« Mais aieuh ! Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchant ! Aie !

_-_ Parce que quand j'étais petit personne ne me laissait de reviews, voilà ! »

Allez, soyez sympas, Organisez un Serpenthon avec pleins de promesses de reviews !


	8. Le trésor et le don

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, j'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps!__

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Salut ô fidèle revieweuse ! Tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre et j'en suis contente, j'avais peur qu'il ne détonne un peu…Ou qu'il ne soit pas assez drôle…Comme celui_-_ci… (auteur qui flippe !). Tu vas voir les richesses de Salazar, et je pense qu'elles découvrent un peu sa personnalité…

**A2po :** Merci pour tes commentaires. Comme c'est une fiction sur les fondateurs, il n'y a pas d'école de magie encore ! D'ailleurs tu as du remarquer que leur magie différait de celle de l'époque d'Harry Potter (épée de Godric qui se fiche dans le mur sous la colère de Salazar, technique de combat de Godric, etc…). J'imagine que, comme il n'y a pas encore de formule magique pour tout, la « magie ancienne » est bien plus présente. Mais j'en reparlerais plus tard sûrement ! C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant de voir Sally être impulsif ou baisser les bras rapidement. Mais tout d'abord il est jeunot et pas habitué à communiquer avec des humains, faut pas s'étonner s'il s'emporte ! Et puis je peux dire une chose sur lui : Salazar n'aime pas perdre ! Pas du tout ! Sinon la fondation de l'école est encore loin…Il faut déjà que je trouve le moyen d'éviter qu'ils s'étripent mutuellement ! Lol !

* * *

**Note :**

_Vous avez vu ? J'ai changé le résumé. Alors c'est mieux ou pas qu'avant (voir les chapitres précédents pour avoir la mémoire rafraîchie !) ?Honnêtement je ne pense pas me lancer dans un carrière de faiseuse de résumés…Hum…

* * *

_

Salazar escalada avec empressement le chêne. Il agrippa ses deux mains à la branche supérieure, calant ses paumes aux nœuds du bois, puis donna une impulsion du pied contre le tronc et grimpa habilement. Il passa de branche en branche avec rapidité et atteignit le sommet bien plus facilement que dans ses souvenirs. Parvenu au faîte de l'arbre, il scruta l'intérieur d'une faille dans l'écorce.

_Apparemment il n'a pas été délogé… Ma seule richesse…_

Du bout de lèvre il prononça une courte incantation dans le profond creux. Une sphère bleutée apparut, semblant jaillir des entrailles de l'arbre et, dans un étrange soufflement, s'évapora dans l'air. Salazar venait de désensorceler sa cachette secrète. Le jeune sorcier glissa sa main, tâtonna à vide dans les débris d'humus du trou et ressortit avec difficulté une bourse en cuir grossier.

Salazar redescendit prudemment, serrant son trésor contre son cœur. Arrivé au sol, il s'essuya poliment les pieds sur Godric avant de chercher un siège confortable. Le chevalier, à mi_-_chemin entre le réveil et le sommeil, poussait d'étranges grognements. Il remuait doucement sur le sol, cherchant une meilleure position pour calmer ses blessures. Le mage choisit de s'asseoir un peu devant lui, sur une racine très convenable.

Le jeune mage ouvrit lentement son escarcelle. Toutes les émotions passées le faisaient s'accrocher à ce morceau de cuir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se glorifiait à l'avance de sa fortune Sa délectation n'était pas si éloignée de celle d'un gobelin caressant sa dent en or.

_Alors… Alors… Deux pièces de cuivre…Oui… Une en argent…KssKsss… Deux fioles de reconstituant corporel concentré, ce sera pratique…. Un vieux morceau de réglisse moisi ! Bon, je jette…Ooooh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas là le premier poison que j'ai fabriqué ? C'est trop mignon ! J'étais arrivé depuis peu dans les marais quand je l'ai fait celui-ci ! Si jeune et déjà talentueux ! KssKsss ! Je le garde ! _

Salazar regarda avec amour le liquide violacé emprisonné dans le verre. Il le reposa et poursuivit sa fouille dans les tréfonds de sa bourse.

_Tiens, une dent de lait… Peut-être que je pourrais m'en servir pour une potion ou autre…Ah ! Enfin !_

Du bout des doigts il tira une longue chaîne argentée où pendait une bague. Il la logea au creux de sa paume. Il observa avec minutie le sceau l'ornant. Le dessin représentait un magnifique serpent orné d'une crête. L'émail vert profond ressortait à la perfection sur le blanc métal. Il admira encore et encore la bague qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. La splendide chevalière était le seul héritage de sa noble famille au sang préservé. A l'intérieur était gravé en lettre biseautée ce nom dont il était si fier : Serpentard.

Salazar glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Il convenait parfaitement à son annulaire. Il sourit en pensant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait essayé, il y a des années, la bague était trop grande même pour son pouce. Admirant le sceau sur sa main, il sentit un frisson de puissance et de fierté le parcourir. Avec cette bague au doigt, nul ne pourrait ignorer sa noblesse. _Tous se déferreront devant moi…KssKss…_

Il la retira pourtant bien vite et remit l'anneau sur le collier. Il avait fait la promesse de ne le porter que le jour où, par sa grandeur, il aurait fait honneur à ses proches. Il attacha la chaîne autour de son cou et la glissa sous sa tunique. Il caressa un moment le froid métal à travers le tissu.

Il agrippa la bourse à présent vide et y remit ses faibles économies._ Je ne peux pas remonter mon commerce de poisons avec si peu d'argent…D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de maison, plus de marais…_

Salazar regardait tristement les restes désastreux du champ de désolation. Avant, les bruits des insectes résonnaient dans le si vivant marécage. Des odeurs d'herbes parfumées envahissaient l'air les soirs d'été. Il jouait souvent avec sa baguette, à lancer des pierres par lévitation pour attraper oiseaux, souris et autres rongeurs dont se délectaient ses serpents.

Il attrapa une des pommes qui avaient servi de projectile et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Le processus d'une intense mastication évitait en général de ressentir une quelconque mélancolie. Il attaqua le fruit juteux et le dévora jusqu'au trognon. Le jeune mage enchaîna les fruits, tiraillé soudainement par la faim.

Il allait mordre son quatrième fruit quand il ressentit une sensation étrange sur son crâne. Il tapota le dessus de sa tête à la recherche d'une explication. Le chapeau s'était retiré brusquement.

Salazar se retourna d'un seul coup. Godric, qui tentait de reprendre discrètement son dû, fut surpris et recula d'un pas. Comme il était trop faible pour tenir debout, ses jambes fléchirent sous lui. Il chuta contre l'arbre en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Le chevalier cacha son visage entre ses bras, comme en l'attente d'éventuels nouveaux maux..

Le mage aux cheveux noirs le toisa de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au béret récupéré. Il avait l'air encore plus pitoyable sur le sol qu'il ne l'était perché. Aucune de ses blessures ne semblait mortelle mais les plaies suintantes et les hématomes violacés abondaient. En plus d'être peu esthétiques, les meurtrissures béantes semblaient extrêmement douloureuses. Salazar grimaça.

_Je suis sûr que le poison écorcheur est plus convainquant…Enfin…_

Il rouvrit sa bourse et en tira une des deux fioles. De couleur verte, c'était un remède reconstituant très efficace, un chef d'œuvre de médecine. Etonnamment, il en tirait pour cette création moins de joie que pour ses poisons.

Il la tendit à Godric.

« Bois_-_la. »

Le sorcier blond jeta un œil à Salazar et à la fiole entre ses deux bras. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec un air de franche incrédulité.

Le jeune Serpentard répéta avec agacement :

« Bois_-_la. »

Godric tendit la main avec une extrême difficulté. Le mage hésita à la remettre dans cette paume à la peau déchirée, dont la couleur trahissait une profonde brûlure.

En temps normal, Salazar se serait interdit un geste de compassion tel que donner une potion reconstituante à un blessé. Mais ce n'était pas là de la pitié, seulement le règlement de sa dette envers la personne qui l'avait laissé sauf lors d'un précédent combat. Du moins préférait_-_il le penser ainsi.

Après quelques secondes de tergiversation, il déboucha lui_-_même la fiole et l'amena aux lèvres du chevalier. Il lui fit avaler d'un trait le liquide. Il ricana largement devant l'air horrifié du malade. La potion provoqua plusieurs haut_-_le_-_cœur au pauvre Godric dont la langue teinte en vert n'osait plus rentrer dans la bouche.

_Hé oui…KssKssKss…Affreusement efficace…_

Salazar avait, par le passé, fait tant d'essais pour associer correctement plusieurs potions de forme. Cette mise au point représentait des mois de travail. Et par la suite, il fallut encore des dizaines de tentatives pour la réduire d'un chaudron à la faible quantité d'une version concentrée. Le liquide était si affreux que quelques millilitres était le maximum humain d'absorption. En dépit du goût déplorable, elle pouvait remplacer des semaines de convalescence par accélération de la cicatrisation.

Tout à son dégoût, le magicien ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses plaies se refermaient à une vitesse incroyable. On apercevait de la peau nouvelle envahir les vilaines crevasses, le bleu des contusions s'estompait et la chair qui était à vif reprenait un aspect sinon ordinaire, du moins sans douleur.

Godric regarda alors ses mains, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il toucha son visage à présent aussi lisse qu'avant. Lorsque le remède médicinal eut fini d'agir, le chevalier semblait presque prêt à repartir au combat.

Il tourna un large sourire vers Salazar. En guise de remerciement, il poussa un sifflement d'admiration. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un petit sourire de fierté.

_Je sais, je sais… Mes travaux récoltent toutes les ovations… Evidemment. Je suis si talentueux… KssKss…_

Godric ferma et ouvra plusieurs fois ses poings pour vérifier ses nouvelles capacités. Il avait quelques difficultés de la main gauche dont le poignet semblait foulé. Il se saisit pourtant avec rapidité et avidité d'une des nombreuses pommes au sol. Tous les fruits reposaient maintenant sous cet arbre, lieu de chute de ces anciens projectiles….

Godric la mangea à toute vitesse, pour masquer l'amertume sur sa langue. Pendant qu'il dévorait, il ne cessait de sourire et de regarder Salazar en coin. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs n'appréciait guère cela, d'ailleurs ilpréférait généralement susciter de la peur ou du respect, pas de la sympathie.

Quand le chevalier eut fini sa pomme, il balança les restes dans le décor calciné. Il observa d'une expression indifférente les débris noirs de l'ancien marais. Puis, regardant à nouveau son interlocuteur, il présenta ses deux paumes toutes neuves pour exprimer l'efficacité du produit. Il s'exclama alors d'une voix légèrement éraillée par un lourd sommeil :

« A part le goût, il était quand même super doué ton maître ! »

Salazar flotta un instant, puis se prit la tête entre les deux mains et se frappa le front de dépit. Il regretta à l'instant de ne pas avoir achevé ce Gryffondor lorsqu'il était faible. Il aurait vraiment du se servir de lui comme trampoline. Ou le pendre par les pieds et continuer son jeu de lancer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ou simplement lui donner le poison violet et non le remède vert.

_J'aurais même donné mon premier poison plutôt que d'entendre cela. La bonté ne mène vraiment nulle part._

« J'ai fabriqué cette potion. » se contenta_-_t_-_il de répondre à la place des insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Et ben, toi aussi t'es vachement fort ! » rigola le chevalier

Salazar inclina encore plus la tête, toujours désespéré. Malgré toute la puissance lexicale et l'élaboration terminologique du compliment, cela ne provoqua rien d'autre chez lui qu'un soupir de profonde lassitude.

* * *

L'auteur en tenue de Rita Skeeter se jette sur Salazar avec une bonne humeur presque hystérique:

_-_Maître Serpentard, dans cette partie, vous avez fait preuve d'une gentillesse dont on ne vous croyez pas capable ! Kawaii! Dans votre lancée, vous ne voudriez pas inciter les gens à laisser des commentaire sur ce chapitre et sur le nouveau résumé ?

_-_Pour ma part j'ai déjà posé par écrit quelques commentaires sur cette histoire…

Salazar tend d'un sourire aimable trois rouleau de parchemin.

_-_Oooh ! Vous êtes adorable ! Voyons ce que vous en pensez !

L'auteur surexcitée commence la lecture, et son teint passe au rouge vermillon (critique de l'orthographe), au vert prairie(champ lexical douteux), au bleu lagon (qualité humoristique en baisse), au violet pourpre avec des reflets dorés (tellement magnifique mais néanmoins moins coloré que la critique) puis se stabilise en un blanc d'une éclatante pâleur maladive. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues puis des gros bouillons entremêlées de couinements pathétiques sous le regard enchanté du mage.

_-_Méchant ! Ouhouhou !

_-_ Voilà comment on me traite alors que je veux simplement aider ! Ingrate _! …KssKssKss…_


	9. Face à la vérité

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** : J'aime beaucoup l'idée du chevalier preux et faible d'esprit ! Quelle belle définition!Est_-_ce que Salazar se serait attaché à Godric ?…Il ne faut peut_-_être pas précipité, mais…Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire…( mais je suis pas sure qu'ils y arrivent !)

**Bunny Anoushka Kalika :** Merci Merci ! Voici la suite, le reste est en préparation ! Tu devrais faire très attention au tapis….Très traître un tapis… ( L'auteur cogite une histoire avec un tapis pour dans 32 épisodes…Héhéhé…)

**Chimgrid :** Ah Salazar explique lui-même sa gentillesse comme le remboursement d'une dette dans le précédent chapitre... Mais je n'oblige personne à le croire! Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant dans le mot de la fin?...Hum...Surement voulait-il prouver qu'il ne s'était pas ramolli! Futur maître du monde Power! A moins qu'il ne fut influencé par des gens de mon entourage...(voir le mot dela fin de ce chapitre!)

* * *

_Cette histoire de maître me poursuit encore ! C'est presque de la persécution à ce niveau ! Mais j'ai décidé de m'en dédier totalement. Niet. Rien. Nenni. Puisque ce Gryffondor veut croire que j'ai eu un maître, et bien qu'il le croit. Je ne vais plus m'énerver contre cette bouillabaisse neuronale. Je serre les dents et fais fi de cette embrouille avant de risquer la mort par épuisement…Parlons plutôt de ce qui a pu arriver à mes marécages…_

« Que s'est_-_il passé hier soir ? Qu'est_-_il donc arrivé à mes marais ? »

Salazar tendait le doigt vers les horreurs des cendres calcinées du décor. D'un ample mouvement du bras il insista sur l'étendue des dégâts. Il fut tenter de chercher la réponse dans ses propres souvenirs mais son nez le chatouilla en guise d'avertissement. Un flot de sang se déclencherait s'il tentait de se souvenir. L'amnésie était féroce…

A ces quelques mots, le visage de Godric pâlit dangereusement et se décomposa. Son sourire mourut brusquement. Ses yeux se mirent à trahir des sentiments peu amicaux. En fait, le chevalier le regarda exactement comme s'il était soudainement devenu un dangereux dément.

_Hum…Evidemment. Il doit me prendre pour un fou d'avoir pu oublier une catastrophe de cette ampleur…Vite, un mensonge…_

Le sorcier blond reculait imperceptiblement contre l'arbre et cherchait à tâtons sa lame déchiquetée. Son regard le fixait, brillant de cette lueur malsaine qui empêche de détourner les yeux lors d'un affreux spectacle.

« Je ne suis pas fou. J'ai du me cogner la tête, je ne me souviens de rien. » mentit un Salazar crispé.

_En vérité, mon crâne refuse de se souvenir et me gratifie d'un magistral saignement de nez si j'essaie mais bon…Je préférerais cette explication-là…_

Etonnamment, Godric eut l'air soulagé à ses paroles. Il se figea et un drôle d'air de stupéfaction passa sur son visage. Il n'aurait pas eu une mine différente après avoir assister à un miracle. Il cherchait la confirmation de la véracité de cette dernière phrase dans la pupille de Salazar. Celui_-_ci fit un hochement de tête nerveux en guise d'approbation.

Le chevalier soupira alors d'aise et se cala plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Dans un faible sourire, il souffla :

« Il vaut mieux pas que tu saches, dans ce cas. »

Salazar fut assez surpris de cette réaction. Naturellement, il insista doucement

« Je veux savoir. »

L'air soulagé de Godric se transforma immédiatement en une volonté farouche. Il articula lentement :

_-_ Pas question. »

Le jeune mage était assez étonné par la détermination mise dans ces derniers mots. Il réitéra alors sa demande, avec conviction cette fois.

« Je veux savoir. »

Le chevalier détourna les yeux. Un éclair sombre avait traversé son regard. Un instant, tout comme un flot de nuages dérivant sur le soleil, la lumière de ses iris s'estompa et laissa un monde entièrement gris. Mais, semblable aux cieux que le vent souffle et tord, les nuées disparurent bien vite. La peine n'était déjà plus tangible et son existence si furtive paraissait à présent imaginaire. Le sorcier blond murmura :

« Tu sais, c'était affreux…. »

_Mmmm… Il ne ment pas… Il a vraiment l'air choqué…Mais pas question de renoncer à la vérité pour mes marais…_

« Dis_-_moi quand même. »

Godric refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Je te prie de le faire. C'est important. »

Le mage aux cheveux noirs essuya un nouveau refus malgré sa politesse. L'irritation l'envahit. Il n'était pas habitué à être repoussé, et encore moins quand il demandait aimablement. D'un ton ferme mais encore calme, il intima :

« Dis_-_le_-_moi. »

Le blond serrait les lèvres et fixait désespérément une autre direction que la sienne. Lui qui auparavant paraissait ne pas pouvoir se taire plus d'une minute, restait muré dans un silence obstiné. Salazar grinça des dents, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner.

« Raconte_-_le. »

Godric fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Le jeune homme serra les poings essayant de garder son sang_-_froid. La violence ne serait pas un moyen efficace dans cette situation_-_ci. Non, pour arriver à ses fins, il allait jouer la corde sensible, apitoyer le tas de muscle pour mieux lui soutirer des informations. Salazar joua un air de pathos et prit alors un ton à la fois mielleux et faible.

« C'était mes marais… J'y ai vécu tant d'années…Maintenant je n'ai plus rien…Ni même le souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ils ont disparu...J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les beaux accents pathétiques ne firent pas réagir ni même bouger le chevalier. Il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et resta immobile, sans bruit. Salazar enragea violemment de ce silence obstiné. Un étalage de bons sentiments n'avait pas suffi. Son échec lui pesait. Il sentit une veine battre furieusement dans sa tempe. _Je n'ai pas bravé un saignement nasal aigu pour qu'un pleutre traumatisé me taise la vérité!_

Il ordonna avec hargne :

« Parle ! »

Un croisement de bras et une moue à la limite de la bouderie fut sa seule réponse. Le jeune enchanteur fut stupéfait un instant par cette réaction puérile. Le sorcier blond ressemblait trait pour trait à un enfant qui refuse d'avouer la bêtise qu'il a commise à son père. La colère de Salazar décupla devant ce manège ridicule et insolite. Il se mit à crier.

« Mais par Merlin, tu vas me le dire oui !

_-_ Non. »

Le mage aux cheveux noirs explosa de colère à ce simple mot. Dans un cri de rage, il empoigna avec rudesse Godric par le col pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui hurla au visage :

« REGARDE AUTOUR DE TOI CRETIN ! IL N'Y A PLUS UN SEUL ARBRE DEBOUT ! UN INCENDIE A RAVAGE LA MOITIE DES MARAIS ! MA GROTTE S'EST EVAPOREE ! J'AI TOUT PERDU ! QUI A FAIT CA? DIS_-_LE_-_MOI !»

Le grand sorcier tournait ses yeux vers lui où se lisait un mélange étrange de peur, de compassion et de détermination à se taire. Il ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'emprise des mains sur sa tunique. Ses lèvres murmurèrent seulement un inaudible:

« Je suis désolé… »

Salazar n'apprécia pas du tout cette compassion, mais fut refroidi dans son ardeur. S'il ne pouvait lui faire avouer, ni même recourir à ses souvenirs, il devinerait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne lâcha toujours pas le chevalier, scrutant ses yeux pour y lire la moindre confirmation de ses théories.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui a causé tout cela ?... Voyons…Une éruption volcanique ? »

_Cela n'explique pas les arbres arrachés et retournés, et il y aurait des traces delave…_

« Une armée de trolls déchaînés! Des géants en vacances !»

_Bien pour les arbres…Possible pour l'incendie…Et à la limite ils auraient tout à fait pu raser ma grotte…Lui se serait battu d'où son état lamentable…Presque bon…Mais comment expliquer que les nouvelles collines? Et le fait que les lacs ne sont plus à leurs places habituelles ?_

« Une pluie de météorites cosmiques ! »

_Je le tiens ! KssKss… Les grosses roches inclinées bizarrement sont les restes de ces astéroïdes spatiaux! Les glissements de terrain paraissent alors naturels et les arbres arrachés aussi ! Ma caverne explosée ! L'incendie, allez pourquoi pas ! Les cadavres noirâtres d'animaux fixés en une sèche agonie ? Je vous en fait cadeau ! Et si Godric à l'air d'avoir combattu, c'est parce qu'il est suffisamment idiot pour défier des météores ! Aaaarrrrrrgh ! Ce n'était pas une pluie de météorites !_

Le mage noir enrageait tout seul, et l'attitude condescendant du chevalier n'aidait en rien. Toutes les hypothèses se délabraient instantanément devant la nature catastrophique de ses marécages. Seule une combinaison particulièrement féroce pouvait en être la source, mais rien ne pourrait jamais expliquer la survie d'un arbre unique, celui_-_là même où était conservé son trésor, celui_-_là même où il s'était réveillé.

Salazar vira à l'hystérie devant la difficulté du problème

« UN TROUPEAU DE CHIMERES ! DES DRAGONS ! »

Godric, très gêné, démentit.

« DES CHIMERES, DES DRAGONS DANSANT AVEC DES TROLLS ET DES GEANTS SOUS LE FEU DU CIEL! RHAAAA ! »

Le cri de fureur s'éteignit en un gémissement de douleur. Le mage noir plaqua sa main sur son nez, retenant le sang entre ses doigts. Il se détourna rapidement et, à tâtons, alla chercher sa cape, posée de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Elle était déjà pleine de l'hémoglobine de ses autres crises mais il la plaqua tout de même en guise de mouchoir. Le mal de tête fulgurant qui accompagnait l'hémorragie avait pris une tournure catastrophique. Une barre de métal lui traversait le crâne.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive…Et je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est passé…_

Salazar s'assit à genoux sur le sol. La tête enfouie dans la sale capeline, se vidant de son sang, sa colère lui paraissait absurde et lointaine. Il s'était accroché à ce désir intense de connaître les causes de la catastrophe pour ne pas avoir à penser aux conséquences.

Ces marécages, qui avaient été son cher refuge, n'étaient plus. Son commerce de potions en qui il avait mis tant d'espoir de grandeur, ne pourrait plus être remonté. Ses serpents qui avaient été ses seuls confidents pendant le dur exil, étaient morts. Ses origines une fois de plus pulvérisés, ses souvenirs n'existeraient qu'en lui. Il ne venait plus de nulle part. Il n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Il n'était rien. Rien.

Le jeune hommeaccrocha l'anneau de sa famille à travers son habit. _Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas rien. Mon sang est pur et noble. Par cela, je vaux mieux que tant d'autres gens. Vous ne m'aurez pas. Je ne m'arrêterais pas._

Salazar entendit Godric s'approcher. Il releva la tête et lança un regard de haine meurtrière au chevalier. Ce dernier approchait lentement, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il marchait un peu courbé et grimaça en tentant de se redresser. Il arriva prés de lui et s'assit à ses côtés de manière un peu gauche.

Salazar l'interrogea du regard sur cette défaillance physique qui était invisible au premier abord. Godric répondit en reprenant un petit sourire.

« Elle est bien ta potion, mais elle doit pas réparer les côtes cassées…

_-_ Non…Elle répare seulement la peau…Pas les os…Ni les foulures… »

Le sorcier blond haussa les épaules en regardant son poignet enflé et caressa machinalement le dos de sa main pour s'assurer de l'état de son nouvel épiderme.

Le mage noir tentait d'essuyer un peu sa figure qui devait être ensangtlantée. Il frottait sans conviction, persuadé qu'il en remettait plus qu'il n'en enlevait avec le tissu imbibé.

Godric sortit difficilement un vieux mouchoir déchiré coincé dans sa ceinture et le lui tendit. Salazar y jeta un coup d'oeil, puis lui arracha sans ménagement des mains comme si c'était son dû.

Le chevalier ne s'en offusqua pas, et, tout en le regardant nettoyer sa peau, lui dit lentement :

« Tu sais… Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais tout perdu… mais… tu n'allais pas rester toute ta vie dans les marais, non ?… »

Le regard de Salazar obliqua. Un point sensible de son cœur venait d'être dévoilé. La vérité en était difficile. _J'ai nourri des hautes ambitions… sans jamais admettre que j'allais devoir y sacrifier la douceur de vivre de mes marécages…_

_« _Et puis, ça devenait dangereux…vu qu'un héros autre que moi est déjà venu…euh… chercher la prime…. » Ajouta maladroitement Godric.

Salazar plissa les yeux et retint un soupir d'agacement. _Je sais, il n'y a pas une heure que j'ai promis de laisser tomber cette histoire mais là, ça me submerge. Je me dois de rompre ce cercle maudit._

Le jeune homme prit tout le soin du monde pour articuler correctement :

« Ecoute_-_moi attentivement. Tu te méprends depuis le tout début sur cette histoire de « maître ». Tu t'es grossièrement trompé de cible. »

Salazar leva haut les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre l'histoire. Godric pointa en l'air son doigt pour poser une question et commença à ouvrir la bouche mais sa tentative fut vaine.

« Et non, il n'y a pas, il n'existe pas d'autre « héros ». »

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est l'auteur elle_-_même qui se charge du mot de la fin dans une brillante auto_-_interview (quel don d'ubiquité !):

« _-_Bonjour ô grand écrivain !

_-_Salut toi…Grrr (imitation d'un fauve sensuel) Tu sais que t'es sexy aujourd'hui….

_-_ Oh arrête ! Pas devant tout le monde ! Bon reprenons… Donnez_-_nous votre impression sur ce chapitre…

_-_ Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'en suis assez contente. Salazar passe par une gamme d'émotions diverses, et le côté boudeur de Godric est amusant je trouve.

_-_ C'est vrai, c'était hilarant ! Ahahaha !

_-_ Tu sais, c'est pas très classe de rire à ses propres blagues…

_-_ Hum…Mais au fait, pourquoi cette auto_-_interview ?

_-_ J'avais vraiment envie de m'adresser le plus directement possible du lecteur… Je veux vraiment avoir de belles reviews cette fois_-_ci…Vas_-_y lecteur, appuie sur go !

_-_ C'est un peu agressif et assez présomptueux comme demande, non ?

_-_ Oui…Mais mon copain, il a dit que c'était pas très important cette fic…Snif… Moins important que de le laisser jouer à son jeu sur l'ordi…Snif…Alors, c'est pour ça que j'en voudrais bien…

_-_ Oh ! Pauvre petit loup ! T'inquiète pas, on va lui faire ensemble la gueule pour se venger ! Niark Niark !

_-_ Niark Niark Niark ! »


	10. Pensées alambiquées

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Comme tu m'as dit que l'histoire de héros n'était pas très claire, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit plus compréhensible dans ce chapitre…J'espère que j'ai réussi…Toujours pas l'explication pour les marais dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! Bientôt, bientôt ! Sinon, merci pour ton soutien… Examen à réviser ou fiction à écrire, il ne faut pas se demander lequel nous attire plus…

**Bunny :** Oh la la ! Mes personnages me contaminent sur moi ! Je deviens comme Sally, je ne me rends même pas compte à quel point je suis sadique ! Sans rire, j'ai un don pour les fins en suspens…et puis je me dis que vous aurez envie de savoir et que vous me lirez du coup…Je dis ça mais je déteste les fics comme ça…Hum, on va pas faire une analyse freudienne de mon moi, ça va faire peur sinon ! Les chapitres sont tous de la même longueur (c'est_-_à_-_dire trop courts lol !) Ca m'oblige à développer mes idées et à trouver des gags par exemple…Si je faisais plus long, il y aurait évidemment plus d'information par chapitre, mais ce serait peut_-_être moins drôle ! Sinon, passons à la vraie question de ta review : est_-_ce qu'une conscience, ça se mange ? Mmmmm…Oui, avec beaucoup de sel !

**Aresse** : Coucou ! Je suis très contente de t'avoir fait rire ! C'est vrai, c'est assez original…Mais maintenant, je peux plus imaginer que Godric et Salazar aient pu être différents de cela ! Hihihi.. Tu es la seule à avoir demander ça jusqu'à présent…mais je veux bien répondre…Oui, j'envisage, malheureusement à long terme, de faire venir Rowena et Helga dans la fic… Si tu es fan d'elles, prend, hélas, ton mal en patience !

**A2PO** : Fais attention si tu lis trop volubilement…j'ai tendance à laisser des petits indices, de temps en temps…Genre Gwendoline… Bon je m'appelle pas J.K Rowling non plus mais bon ! Une magie puissante mais qu'on oublie après l'avoir utilisée? Je suppose que tu parles de la destruction des marais…Aha…Intéressant…Mais je ne dirais rien…C'est pas pour ce chapitre…

* * *

Godric resta interdit. Les paroles prononcées semblaient difficiles à assimiler, à en juger par son air perplexe.

« Hein ?

_-_ Tu as cru que quelqu'un d'autre, que tu qualifies de héros, est venu tuer mon soi_-_disant maître. Il n'existe pas. C'est faux. Le seul mage de la région est devant toi. Tu vois, tu n'es pas arrivé trop tard pour la prime... »

Salazar avait pris le soin de bien articuler chaque syllabe pour se faire comprendre de son interlocuteur. Les aveux étaient francs, directs. Il ne cherchait pas le pardon, il n'avait nulle honte de ses actions. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus mentir. Sa vie passée devait, comme ses marais, être mis à ras. Pour mieux repartir.

_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que j'ai mis en lumière la vérité ? _

Le chevalier s'était figé. Puis, dans une large inspiration, il se plongea à corps perdu dans une profonde concentration. Tout son visage se plissa en une mine contrite. Les sourcils pincés par l'effort, il caressait son menton nerveusement. Godric ne ménageait visiblement pas son effort pour tenter de comprendre. De temps à autre, il émettait une approbation sonore marquant le cheminement de sa réflexion. Les bruits surgissaient soudainement, onomatopées jaillissantes, exclamation d'éclair de pensées, ponctuant de manière insolite l'attente d'une réponse.

« J'peux pas y croire…Enfin…Diantre…Non plutôt…Hé…Ainsi donc…ou alors… Pff… »

Si chaque son émis était un obstacle à franchir vers la lumière de la compréhension, nul doute que la route était sombre et périlleuse dans les méandres de cet esprit.

Le mage noir, un peu dépité, attendait patiemment le fruit de cet épuisant travail intellectuel. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment la nature compliquée de cette vérité ou le problème que ses paroles venaient de soulever, mais il était déjà heureux de ne pas avoir à subir un assaut immédiat de représailles.

Il se contentait d'acquiescer poliment aux multiples borborygmes, palabres sans logique ne lui étant nullement destiné. Mais une aide ou le moindre soutien dans cette quête spirituelle si ardue ne pouvait être refusée. La réflexion de Godric poursuivait son long cours..

« Ooooh…Mais alors…Non…A moins que…Minute…Mazette…Rhagie…Et si…ou bien…et en fait…. Par Merlin….. »

Salazar dodelina de la tête pendant les longues minutes de la lutte épique et neuronale. Ayant terminé de se nettoyer le visage du sang de sa dernière hémorragie nasale, il observait à loisir le sorcier blond.

_Un mollusque en méditation serait aussi lent dans cette réflexion que toi… A l'avenir, penses à solliciter ta masse spongieuse plus souvent ! Au moins je ne m'ennuie pas…_

Godric offrait certes un surprenant spectacle. Tout à la façon des diverses interjections qui jaillissaient parfois d'entre ses lèvres, ses expressions faciales aussi changeaient soudainement, illustrant des sentiments violents de joie, de colère et de dépit. Pendant les silences, il reprenait le masque sévère de la réflexion. Ses mains s'élevaient parfois en une envolée lyrique puis revenaient, déçues, se poser et frotter à nouveau le menton chatouilleux. La scène attint son apogée poétique quand le poing du chevalier frappa violemment son autre paume, le triomphe brillant dans ses pupilles ; Salazar faillit criait un « Eurêka ! » de victoire et de soulagement mais la joie était si fausse. Le manège parlant repris son immuable cours

« Non non…Pas possible…Sinon…Tututut…Merlin nous en garde…Oui…C'est ça…Sang bleu !…Incroyable… »

Lorsque Godric se tût, vainqueur de ses derniers doutes, il afficha un visage sérieux et concentré. La conversation devait être poursuivie, même si Salazar en avait presque oublié le sujet.

L'air grave du chevalier le força à l'attention. 

_J'ai pensé qu'il ne m'attaquerait plus…Tout d'abord il semble épuisé… Et puis, bien que ce ne soit que le strict remboursement d'une dette, le souvenir bénéfique de ma potion joue en ma faveur…Oserait-il attaqué celui qui l'a guéri ?…Pourtant il n'a point l'air en bonne disposition à mon égard maintenant… J'ai peut-être sous-estimé son pathétique esprit de chevalerie, la justice avant tout et bla et bla…A moins que la prime pour ma capture joue en ma défaveur !…Encore une fois, j'ai par trop parlé…Je ne me laisserai pas faire s'il tente quoi que ce soit…_

Les yeux du chevalier Gryffondor brillèrent d'autorité. Il prit son ton solennel, celui des sujets importants et délicats:

« Tu dis que je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard pour la prime, n'est_-_ce pas ?… Et pourtant, nulle trace de ton maître ou de celui qui l'a eu ! Qu'as_-_tu fait du chevalier qui est venu avant moi ? »

Godric pointa un index accusateur vers Salazar. La rage qui l'animait le fit rugir :

« Tu l'as tué ! Tu as abattu le chevalier qui a tué ton maître ! Assassin ! »

Salazar fut abasourdi par la sentence prononcée. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête se cognant aux parois de son crâne, refusant toute assimilation. Malgré l'urgence d'un démenti, aucune réponse cohérente à une telle ineptie ne daignait sortir. Avec grande difficulté, il tenta de le remettre sur la voie de la raison.

« Mais…Mais il n'y a jamais eu de chevalier ! Jamais ! Tu es le seul ! Et pas de maître non plus ! Aucun autre…fantôme de ton imagination! Dans cette histoire, il n'y a que toi et moi ! »

Le jeune homme finit sa phrase avec difficulté, tout son courage s'était évanoui dans un effondrement de lassitude et d'exaspération. Godric, qui avait écouté avec attention, perdit sa colère. Il laissa tomber son doigt détracteur, et doucement, repartit vers son chemin de croix intellectuel. Il se mordilla le bout des ongles comme pour encourager ses hémisphères cérébraux. Des dizaines de soupirs apostrophaient ses réflexions.

Le mage aux cheveux noirs était en état de choc, incapable de reproduire ou de comprendre le schéma intellectuel qui avait pu amener l'autre à ce résultat. L'aboutissement de ces pensées alambiquées défiait la logique universelle. _Est-ce qu'il m'avait seulement écouté ? _Il regarda le chevalier empêtré dans une nouvelle puissante cogitation.

_Va-t-il comprendre que je n'ai pas de maître ? Que je suis le mage noir ?_ _Je crois que j'ai été clair !_

Pendant les élucubrations mentales de Godric, Salazar décida de tromper l'attente en rassemblant toutes les pommes restantes. Il déambulait sur le petit périmètre de terre sèche autour du chêne survivant, entassant les fruits dans ses deux bras. Puis, une fois chargé à son maximum, il revenait les poser devant le chevalier. Il avait déjà amassé une belle quantité quand le sorcier blond s'écria :

« J'ai compris ! »

Il s'était mis debout en un bel élan, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de l'aboutissement de ses conclusions. Il avança vers lui à grands pas. Le jeune homme, peu convaincu, arrêta sa récolte et l'attendit. Il ne cacha pas sa moue clairement soupçonneuse..

_Que va-t-il encore me sortir comme théorie retors…_

« Je suis désolé de m'être trompé sur cette histoire de chevalier… Tu vois, à cause de la prime, j'ai cru qu'il y en avait un autre que moi, qui était venu, et qui avait tué ton maître…J'ai vraiment tout inventé… Et j'ai pas même pensé qu'il y a souvent des bandits qui s'interposent avec la justice… Des êtres répugnants, oui…C'est ça, non ? C'est un brigand qui a tué ton maître ? »

Salazar faillit se décrocher la mâchoire devant ce non_-_sens. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour trouver une réponse à ce charabia extraordinaire. _C'est impossible… Je me demande comment il fait… Maintenant il croit que mon « maître », celui dont j'ai pourtant bien certifié qu'il n'existait pas, a été tué par un malfaiteur, nouveau venu de son monde imaginaire… _Son interlocuteur poursuivit sans lui:

« Alors tu sais, finalement, il faut pas trop t'en vouloir…Avoir éliminé le brigand qui a tué ton maître… Tu étais sous le coup de la colère…»

_Au moins, il a compris que je n'ai pas descendu de chevalier irréel…Non, non juste un bandit inventé…Vraiment, c'est un embouché total des synapses… Mes respects, quel talent dans l'incompréhension …_

Le chevalier blond posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur et ajouta :

« Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt… Je t'ai accusé à tort…Enfin je vois bien que tout cela t'a beaucoup peiné, la mort de ton maître, tout ça… Tu avais l'air si bouleversé depuis le début…»

Godric avait l'air parfaitement compatissant. Il souriait tristement et donnait de petites pressions sur la clavicule en guise de sympathie. Le jeune homme flottavers un monde parallèle et inconnu où il avait été « bouleversé depuis le début ». S'il n'avait été totalement anéanti par le malentendu monstrueux, il aurait sûrement protesté à cette vision sensible de sa personne. Il se contenta de pousser des soupirs désespérés, plaintes lascives d'un homme mis à terre… A l'opposé, le chevalier Gryffondor semblait comblé par cette version des faits, en parfaite adéquation avec sa chevaleresque.

Sans rien se dire de plus, les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos. Ils partirent à la recherche de nouvelles pommes, pour la collection, et ce chacun de leur côté. Tout en arrachant les fruits directement sur le tronc brisé du pommier, Salazar éplucha ses restes d'orgueil. _D'accord, j'ai perdu. Le mensonge a gagné. Fin du combat. De toute façon, passer de « maître des marais sans marais » à « ancien apprenti qui a vengé la mort de son maître tué par un bandit », ce n'est pas si scandaleux. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de cette étrange façon que j'envisageais de poser les bases de ma nouvelle vie. Evidemment..._

La récolte finie, ils revinrent s'asseoir face à face. La pyramide de pomme se trouva ornée du saucisson que Salazar délogea de sa ceinture. La composition du repas était pour la moins inhabituelle mais, après tous les évènements de ces derniers jours, rien ne pouvait paraître choquant. Ils attaquèrent le monticule de fruit, l'appétit bien aiguisé. Le début du repas se passa dans un silence respectueux.

Puis, Godric, qui alternait avec délice un morceau de charcuterie et une bouchée de pomme, affirma alors en pleine mastication :

« Quand même, j'aurais du deviner que c'était louche, le coup du chevalier… J'aurais du voir qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu… Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de sceau magique marqué dans la grotte…. »

Le mage prit le temps d'avaler correctement, puis consentit à reprendre la communication.

« Qu'est donc un sceau magique ?

_-_ Tu sais pas ? »

Le sorcier blond paraissait très surpris. Il prit une moue dubitative et poursuivit :

« T'as pas beaucoup de culture magique alors ! C'est quand même la base de la chevalerie ! »

La pomme dont venait de se saisir Salazar explosa dans sa main. Le fruit dans sa paume avait servi d'exutoire à la critique. Des morceaux verts constellaient tout ce qui se trouvait proche de l'explosion. La colère irradia graduellement le visage du jeune homme. Son corps, lui, se figea en une attente reptilienne. _Les limites sont dépassés, Gryffondor…Je ne me laisserais pas insulter par un crétin de ton envergure…_Comme un serpent enroulé autour de ses anneaux, le mage était prêt à bondir sur sa proie au moindre signal.

Le chevalier, qui avait été encore copieusement aspergé par les éclats de pommes, réalisa très vite qu'il avait du manquer de tact ou de finesse. Revoir le mage en colère était la dernière chose qu'il voulait après la destruction des marais…Les mots salvateurs jaillirent tous seul de sa bouche :

« Je vais t'expliquer alors! Tu vas voir, c'est très intéressant ! »

La répartie, bien qu'un peu mécanique, fit son effet. Le jeune homme ne se départit pas de son regard sombre mais son corps se relâcha imperceptiblement. Il consentait à écouter.

Godric se sentit réellement soulagé. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser : c'était un superbe tour de force que d'avoir tout à la fois piétiné l'ego de Salazar sans subir sa colère et dans le même temps et d'avoir également piqué sa curiosité à l'extrême...

* * *

L'auteur fait son mea culpa à genoux :

« Chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse de deux nouveaux chapitres par semaine cette fois_-_ci. Malheureusement un monstrueux dossier de huit pages à rendre, sur un livre fatiguant en plus, m'a tenu loin de mes fondateurs chéris…snif… »

Salazar s'écrit au loin :

« Ce n'est pas un blog ici ! On n'en a rien à cirer de ta vie !

_-_ Hum, c'est vrai…et puis il faut que je trouve une fin originale, sinon je vais encore me faire tuer pour mes fins en suspens…Comment faire pour inciter les gens à laisser des reviews...J'ai une idée ! Je vais faire une interview !

_-_ Que d'originalité…»

Dans un cadre très cosy, sous une lumière tamisé d'un plateau télé intimiste, L'auteur prend sa voix la plus chaude et dit à son invité :

« Bonjour, et bienvenue parmi nous…Nous sommes très flattés que vous ayez bien pu libérer un peu de temps pour nous…Nous savons que vous êtes un personnage très demandé..

_-_ Et bien, je dois le reconnaître, je suis récemment devenu une sorte de référence dans mon domaine…

_-_ Chaque fois que vous êtes cité dans cette fiction, on ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une grande émotion… Ce sont des passages brefs mais qui m'ont marquée…Vous avez une présence si forte ! Comment cela se passe_-_t_-_il avec les autres personnages ?

_-_ Je crois que je peux affirmer qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup ! Spécialement Godric Gryffondor d'ailleurs !

_-_ Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de votre contrat, mais reste_-_t_-_il un espoir de vous revoir plus loin dans l'histoire ? Les fans risquent d'être très déçus sinon…

_-_ Malheureusement mon rôle tel quel est irrémédiablement terminé…Mais je tiens à avertir mes fans…Il se peut que je revienne sous une autre forme…Grâce à la magie du maquillage !

_-_ C'est fabuleux ! Et bien, avant de vous revoir sous la forme d'une saucisse ou d'un boudin, mes hommages, monsieur le saucisson ! »


	11. Chevalerie d'Angleterre

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Ah quel dommage pour le saucisson… Je ne sais pas s'il avait plus d'esprit que Gryffi, ce qui n'est pas dur en soit, mais en tout cas quel charisme ! Voilà, pour la curiosité de Sally, tu vas être servie, ce chapitre est ultra explicatif ! Il est essentiel pour comprendre le monde magique d'Angleterre à cette époque mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd…

**Chimgrid:** Est_-_ce que je suis forte pour faire semblant de rien comprendre ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Lol ! Tu vas voir, Zaza a droit un peu de répit dans ce chapitre.

**Eskarine** : (qui m'a laissé une review sur mon one_-_shot Le crépuscule de Poudlard) Originaux mes fondateurs ? Je crois bien ! Et puis c'est plus rare les fics sur eux, alors ça fait forcément un effet rafraîchissant ! Merci mille fois de m'avoir lue !

* * *

Le chevalier Gryffondor essuya son visage du revers de la main. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'inquiétant jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Son allure frêle presque fragile ne leurrait à présent plus sa véritable nature de prédateur. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient, lame invisible qui ne transperce que l'esprit. Il ne bougeait pas, statue posée en une fébrile attente et prête à s'animer en un éclair.

Godric pressentit que ses explications sur les sceaux magiques devraient se faire clairs et passionnants : le sphinx humain qui lui servait d'interlocuteur se régalerait sûrement de la moindre de ses erreurs. A la manière dont se régalent les sphinx des légendes.

Entre son épée brisée, ses côtes elles_-_aussi cassées et la terrible douleur qui lui vrillait la cage thoracique chaque fois qu'il se redressait, le sorcier ne douta pas un instant que l'issu d'un combat donné maintenant serait forcément en sa défaveur. De plus, le souvenir de la veille, quand il avait assisté à la destruction totale des marais, lui arrachait encore des frissons. Un élan de panique animale le saisissait dès qu'il y repensait ; il n'était vraiment pas en état, ni physique ni psychologique de se battre.

Après avoir soigneusement débarrassé son visage des morceaux de pomme explosée, il s'éclaircit la voix deux trois fois la voix en un raclement de gorge. Puis, il se lança dans une interprétation sans retenue.

« En fait, l'utilisation du sceau magique est directement liée au système des Quêtes Glorieuses. Voilà pourquoi il y en a qui le considère comme un pilier de la chevalerie, tu vois ? On le considère comme essentiel, à la base… »

Les yeux de Salazar rétrécirent dangereusement. Godric se rappela qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de lui faire mesurer l'étendue de son ignorance. Il rafistola en urgence :

« …Même si c'est relativement récent comme technique. »

Les pupilles du jeune homme reprirent une taille presque habituelle. Le chevalier se lamenta intérieurement du manque de boissons alcoolisées : elles auraient pu contribuer à une discussion plus relaxante… Il persévéra tout de même, en agrémentant son discours d'amples mouvements de bras à vertu descriptive.

« Quand un chevalier a vaincu une Quête Glorieuse, je veux dire qu'il a accompli une mission ordonnée par l'Oligarchie Sorcière, la région ou par une ville, et bien il laisse une empreinte de son passage, d'accord ? Il fait marquer un sceau magique représentant les blasons de sa famille sur les lieux de son combat pour prouver que c'est bien lui, et non un autre qui est l'auteur de l'exploit…Comme ça, ça évite les litiges et tout plein de bagarres entre chevaliers… Et puis grâce à ça, à ce sceau, il peut récupérer la prime pour la réalisation de la Quête Glorieuse et, bien sûr, tous les honneurs ! Voilà ! »

Godric sourit à pleines dents, fortement satisfait de la clarté de son explication. A défaut d'avoir été aussi passionnant qu'un récit chevaleresque, son histoire semblait lui convenir pleinement.

Salazar resta figé dans cette même attente, sans enthousiasme aucun pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'une voix monocorde, il commenta :

« C'est d'un sommaire. »

Le chevalier arbora une mine vexée. Il allait protester contre ce jugement si arbitraire quand le jeune homme poursuivit.

« Je me demande qui a eu cette piètre idée…C'est implacablement imparfait, cette utilisation du sceau magique… »

Godric fut piqué par tant de prétention, et, oubliant la réserve nécessaire à employer face à un Salazar furieux, il argua :

« Et Monsieur, lui, il aurait pu inventer mieux comme technique que ce que la Confrérie des Chevaliers a mis plusieurs années à mettre en place? »

Le mage offrit un sourire mauvais débordant de suffisance à l'énoncé de cette question. _Je te déconseille de jouer à la fine ironie avec moi…_ Il répondit de bonne grâce:

« « Monsieur » ne doute pas un seul instant de cet état de fait… Car les défauts du sceau magique ont immédiatement sauté à l'esprit de « Monsieur » lors de cette petite explication… Tout d'abord, je suppose que tous les lieux où une Quête Glorieuse doit se faire ne possède pas un magnifique mur bien visible de loin destiné à recevoir un blason de chevalier, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Euh… Non…

_-_ Alors comment fait_-_on dans ce cas pour laisser le sceau magique ?

_-_ Aha ! On peut faire flotter l'empreinte en l'air ! On le fait au_-_dessus d'un champ de bataille ou d'un cadavre par exemple… Même si ça dure moins longtemps que sur un mur, là, ça se voit de loin, comme tu dis… Héhé…»

Le sorcier blond se gaussa de satisfaction quant à sa répartie. Il était content d'avoir fait taire cette langue de vipère.

Mais Salazar, imperturbable, continua :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce petit aspect technique était loin d'être insurmontable… Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir comment vous autres chevaliers, vous vous y prenez pour démasquer les tricheurs, ce qui prétendent avoir réaliser un exploit, qui pose la marque et qui vont chercher les honneurs sans avoir vaincu le mal… »

Le jeune homme avait mis toute son ironie dans la prononciation du dernier mot, le ponctuant d'intonations dramatiques et grandiloquentes. _Evidemment! Même moi, je pourrais me faire chevalier dans de telles conditions! _

Le chevalier fut à la fois ébahi et gêné à l'écoute de cette hypothèse. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on accuse ses confrères de tricherie. C'est à contre_-_cœur qu'il admit :

« J'ai oublié de te dire pour ça… il y a une ligue qui existe, elle sert à vérifier la réalisation des exploits…C'est la « Ligue de Poursuite de la Moralité et Probité Chevaleresque »… C'est une partie de la Confrérie des Chevaliers. Ces chevaliers là sillonnent leur région à la recherche des sceaux magiques et les valider si le danger a effectivement été éliminé… M'enfin je me demande comment t'as fait pour y penser si vite, à ce honteux problème… Il a fallu des années pour se rendre compte de l'existence de telles pratiques, et encore plus pour y trouver une solution…T'es un malin, toi ! »

Le mage aux cheveux noir se félicita de cet éclair de lucidité de la part de son voisin_. Je suis si doué…KssKss… Merlin lui-même a du se pencher sur mon berceau pour que je puisse hériter de telles capacités… Si un être aussi pitoyable que Gryffondor s'en rend compte, tous voudront de moi comme empereur…KssKss… Euh, hum…Toujours est-il que j'ai mal jugé cette technique. A moins bien sûr d'avoir les gens de la surveillance sous son emprise, avec ce système de surveillance, le sceau magique devient relativement efficace comme méthode…_

Décidé à ne pas laisser paraître qu'il était convaincu, Salazar s'exclama sur un ton joyeusement insolent:

« Quel bonheur ! C'est si rassurant de savoir que les chevaliers se font fliquer comme tous les autres !

_-_ Bof… Tu sais cette Ligue Morale est surtout composé de chevaliers à la retraite… Faut bien occuper les vieux ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent largement à cette réflexion et Godric raconta deux ou trois anecdotes sur l'efficacité relative, autant physique que spirituelle, de certains chevaliers à l'âge avancé. Untel s'endormait toujours sur son cheval. L'autre mélangeait toutes les histoires et les menaces s'accumulaient du coup en grand nombre dans sa région ! Un dernier avait son dentier qui claquetait nerveusement quand il parlait des gobelins et on ne comprenait plus rien à sa conversation, quand on ne croyait pas carrément qu'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie !

Salazar écoutait avec amusement les virulentes critiques des nobles ancêtres, surpris du manque de respect flagrant du chevalier envers ses aînés. _Mais c'est vrai que ce garçon est totalement sans gêne ! Il n'y à qu'à se remémorer comment il s'est comporté dans ma grotte quand il a débarqué !_

Sans cesser d'être attentif au chevalier, il nettoyait sa main du jus de pomme et se resservit un autre fruit de la pile. Puis, soudain, avalant rapidement sa bouchée, il s'exclama :

« Mais à propos, comment fait la Ligue Morale pour savoir si une Quête Glorieuse a été réalisée ? Je veux dire pour dénicher la présence d'un sceau magique ?

_-_ Oh ! Il y a plusieurs moyens en fait. Si c'est une Quête Glorieuse très importante, on enferme une sorte de contrat magique dans une sphère stockée à l'Impériale Cathédrale de Justice. Si elle se brise, c'est que le danger a été éliminé, et on voit en sortir le sceau du héros. Tu vois, c'est pratique, on sait tout de suite qui c'est et même où ça a eu lieu aussi. On envoie les coordonnées de l'emplacement à la Ligue Morale et normalement ils ont juste à aller constater la réussite.

_-_ Un contrat magique ? Est_-_ce là une sorte d'énoncé explicite de la quête et de la récompense promise en échange de son accomplissement ?

_-_ Tout à fait !

_-_ C'est une bonne méthode ! Pourquoi n'est_-_elle pas généralisée ? La Ligue Morale deviendrait obsolète si cela était!

_-_ C'est un acte de magie vraiment difficile ces contrats tu sais ! Très dur à faire ! Alors c'est juste pour les Quêtes Glorieuses Divines ou les Suprêmes. Pour les autres, les plus modestes aventures, il y a juste des primes affichées dans les hôtels de région ou les villes.

_-_ Et dans ce cas, comment cela se passe_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ Ben, la Ligue se déplace dés que le bruit court sur l'accomplissement d'un acte héroïque.

_-_ Juste par le oui_-_dire !

_-_ Ne sous_-_estime pas la rumeur ! Ahahaha ! La fin d'une calamité est souvent plus claironnée à travers le pays que son existence !Généralement, comme la « Ligue de Poursuite de la Moralité et Probité Chevaleresque » opère en petits groupes par région, ils en entendent rapidement parler et savent directement où aller vérifier. »

Salazar était pour le moins stupéfait d'un tel archaïsme au sein de la chevalerie nationale. Que la rumeur populaire serve de base d'information au gouvernement lui semblait une ineptie.

Godric précisa alors :

« Sinon, le chevalier peut demander une vérification auprès de l'Oligarchie Sorcière ou de ses représentants si son action n'a pas été directement ébruitée…M'enfin c'est moins chevaleresque tout de même… »

_Aaaahh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout passe par la population… Les chevaliers sont plus intéressés par leur prestige et leur célébrité que par un moyen décent de communication avec le gouvernement… L'orgueil avant l'efficacité, quelle misère !_

Le mage aux cheveux noirs grignota sa pomme jusqu'au trognon, réfléchissant ardemment aux informations qu'il venait d'assimiler. L'autre sorcier, lui, tentait sans succès de jongler avec une dizaine de fruits. Le jeune homme interrompit le numéro d'acrobate par une question, déstabilisant Godric qui lâcha toutes les pommes. Elles tamponnèrent le sol en un tambour mat.

« Comment sont déterminés les niveaux des Quêtes Glorieuses ? »

Le chevalier répondit tout en replaçant soigneusement les fruits égarés sur leur monticule.

« En fait, il y a quatre niveaux de quête : Les Quêtes Glorieuses Divines, Les Quêtes Glorieuses Suprêmes, les deux gérées au niveau du pays comme je te l'ai dit, puis les Quêtes Glorieuses Majeures et les Mineures, au niveau des régions. Selon l'étendue des dégâts déjà causés ou de leur risque potentiel, les actes criminels sont placés dans telle ou telle catégorie. C'est assez flou, ça dépend du conseil de région qui juge de la gravité. Pour les deux premières, seuls les véritables chevaliers, je veux dire issus d'une noble famille, ont le droit de les affronter.

_-_ Tout le monde peut défier les Quêtes Glorieuses Majeures et Mineures ?

_-_ Normalement, oui. Ca permet d'éliminer facilement les petites menaces, et parfois de faire découvrir un talentueux guerrier au public, qui est ensuite anobli pour devenir chevalier à part entière.

_-_ Pas peur de la concurrence roturière, mmm ?

_-_ Non ! Je trouve ça bien ! Le problème, ce sont plutôt les chasseurs de primes sans foi ni loi… uniquement attirés par l'argent de la récompense et sans souci aucun de la chevalerie… Celui qui a eu ton maître était l'un d'eux à tous les coups…

_-_ Euh… Tiens, comment font_-_ils pour mettre leur sceau magique, vu qu'ils n'ont pas de blasons de famille ?

_-_ Les roturiers doivent s'inscrire sous un pseudo et un insigne propre à l'hôtel de région en tant qu' « aide auxiliaire pour la chevalerie » et hop ! Ils peuvent tuer alors tout ce qui est susceptible de rapporter de l'argent sans y réfléchir ! Après ils vont dûment réclamer leur prime ! Zéro moralité je te dis !»

_La Ligue de Poursuite de la Moralité et Probité Chevaleresque ne semble finalement pas d'une droiture impeccable s'ils acceptent cela…_

Salazar eut un soubresaut de surprise à la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. _Mais au fait, c'est une véritable conversation que nous faisons, là ? Je ne peux y croire ! Cette aubergine ambulante qui semblait ne comprendre rien à rien il y a peu, est finalement capable de parler de manière cohérente ! Incroyable ! On va vraiment de surprise en surprise avec ce garçon !_

Godric prit tout à coup une mine de suspicion, se gratta le menton chatouilleux sous l'intense réflexion. Visiblement lui aussi venait d'avoir une révélation.

« D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est bizarre qu'un pareil brigand se soit attaqué à ton maître…

_-_ Pourquoi donc ?

_-_ Et bien tu sais, plus une quête met du temps à s'accomplir, plus elle monte en grade de difficulté… Je te l'ai dis, les poisons de ton maître ont tenu la moitié des spécialistes en potion en échec…Alors forcément, vu que l'affaire était classée comme une Quête Glorieuse Suprême, alors c'était réservé aux vrais chevaliers et ce vaurien n'aurait pas du tenter de le tuer… Il n'aurait jamais eu la prime de toute façon… »

Le jeune homme ne releva pas les soupçons, irradiant de bonheur, littéralement extatique par l'annonce du niveau de sa dangerosité.

_Quête Glorieuse Suprême ?….Je suis une Quête Glorieuse Suprême !…Moi ! KsssKsss… Un démon national !… Ils doivent traverser tout le pays afin que je daigne un affrontement avec eux !… KssKss… Craignez-moi ! Je suis un être suprême !…_

Ses émotions changèrent totalement en l'espace d'une seconde. _Et pourquoi pas divin d'ailleurs ?… Mais ! Je mérite d'être divin !_

Salazar bouda un peu à l'idée que le monde ignorait son somptueux et inégalable talent en magie noire et autres perfidies. Cette flagrante injustice le tint amer pendant de longues minutes. Le sorcier blond ne s'en rendit pas compte. D'ailleurs sa méfiance s'était éteinte, occultée par l'activité plus ludique de créer la plus haute pyramide possible avec les pommes.

Toujours dans le trouble, le visage lové dans sa paume, le jeune mage arborait une moue boudeuse. Il demanda mollement :

« Hé… A combien la prime s'élevait-elle? »

Godric lui jeta un regard peiné et, hésita un peu à répondre. Il soupira puis dit finalement :

« Hum… Cent pièces d'or je crois…. »

Si Salazar s'était trouvé debout à cet instant, il aurait défailli sous le choc.

* * *

Mot de la finde l'auteur :

Ohlala ! Que de termes techniques dans ce chapitre ! Qui eut cru que la chevalerie était si compliquée en voyant Godric chevalier ? Bon allez, laissez_-_moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette version du 10_-_11e siècle en Angleterre sorcière ! Même pour dire que c'est imbuvable ! Et promis le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de faire plus drôle !


	12. Cupidité et manipulation

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Le choix du 10_-_11e siècle pour cadre temporel des fondateurs s'est imposé dés que je suis allé regarder le lexicon sur Harry Potter (mine de renseignement inépuisable !). Un professeur dit dans je ne sais plus quel livre que « Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans » Or, d'après la chronologie Pottérienne, cette phrase a été prononcée en 1996. Donc Poudlard a été fondé avant 996. N'étant pas particulièrement douée ni pointilleuse en histoire, je situe donc leurs aventures sur la période globale du 10_-_11e siècle. D'ailleurs j'ai été particulièrement embêtée pour savoir si Merlin existait déjà ou pas… Apparemment oui, après renseignement, il aurait vécu entre le 6 et le 8e siècle… Donc j'ai décidé qu'il serait déjà une source de référence au point qu'on ne jure que par lui ! Oh Merlin ! Je me suis encore lancé dans des explications !

**Bunny : **Héhéhé… J'ai presque réussi à te faire admettre que mes chapitres trop courts n'étaient pas un mal ? Je suis aussi manipulatrice que Sally ! Remarque dans ce chapitre, il fait très fort, tu vas voir… Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, les deux se valent. Mais comme la fic est surtout développée du côté de Sally, les défauts de Godric deviennent…monumentaux... et lui, ne voit jamais les siens… Faut lire entre les lignes ! Comme quand Salazar critique l'orgueil des chevaliers ! Il ferait mieux de se regarder lui !

**Aresse :** Kikoo toa aussi ! Merci de me rassurer quant à mes explications… J'étais un peu désespérée car j'ai eu un mal fou à me relire ! Moi_-_même ! Alors je me suis dit que pour les autres, ce serait pas du gâteau ! Cette histoire est presque devenue ta cure de bonne humeur hebdomadaire ? défaille dans un état second ( voir le mot de la fin pour plus d'information…)

* * *

Salazar Serpentard aurait du s'habituer à se faire heurter de plein fouet par la surprise depuis l'arrivée du chevalier Gryffondor.

_Cent pièces d'or._

Pourtant l'annonce du montant de la prime pour l'annihilation de lui, maître des marais, semblait avoir eu raison de lui.

_Cent pièces d'or._

Sa tête, qui était appuyée dans sa main au moment de la découverte, avait brusquement glissé de la paume. Le menton contre la poitrine, la main suspendue en l'air portant un invisible crâne, il stagnait en cette étrange position. Immobile.

_Cent pièces d'or._

Si son corps restait totalement figé, son esprit lui, se tournait et se retournait : il se serrait encore et toujours à la manière d'un torchon que l'on essore, tendant vers un unique but.

_Cent pièces d'or._

Chaque pensée vers la somme rétrécissait ses capacités intellectuelles qui se concentraient alors sur cette seule valeur. Le chiffre cent transcendait son simple contexte numérique pour devenir référence universelle, englobant le monde, enlaçant l'univers à travers la courbe de son nombre.

_Cent pièces d'or._

Godric ne participait pas de la transe. Il regardait Salazar qui était proscrit et silencieux, un sourire peiné sur les lèvres. Il regretta de lui avoir avouer la somme promise pour la mort de son maître. Maintenant le petit apprenti semblait si triste qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Mettre une somme d'argent sur la vie d'une personne que l'on connaît est un acte trop cruel et douloureux… Mais ce n'est pas cette pensée seule qui lui donnait la nausée…Avec amertume, il se dit que si ça avait été lui le premier arrivé dans ces marais, c'aurait été lui l'assassin… Bien sur, il n'avait aucun doute que ce mage noir ne méritait plus de vivre après avoir inventé de tels poisons et cependant… toutes les bonnes raisons de la justice s'effaçaient devant la peine d'un proche…

Le chevalier frissonna. Etre tiraillé entre sa charité et sa volonté de justice de véritable chevalier était un sentiment vraiment détestable.

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir plus longtemps car, de la bouche du jeune homme, s'éleva un étrange caquètement. Une flamme de panique l'envahit à l'écoute de ce son perturbant. Il était depuis la veille particulièrement attentif à tout bruit étrange provenant du mage aux cheveux noir. Le souvenir d'un démon à la voix métallique se transposa à l'image du garçon à la tête pendante devant lui.

Il n'était pas loin de s'enfuir à quatre pattes mais se crispa soudainement. Salazar venait de relever la tête. Il était effrayant. Des soubresauts agitaient tout son corps et ses yeux brillaient. Godric, qui ne reconnaissait pas de signe de fureur, se demandait s'il n'allait pas plutôt faire une violente crise d'apoplexie. Il hésita à aller l'aider mais n'eut pas le temps de se décider : le jeune mage s'effondra tout à coup, non pas dans l'agonie, mais dans un rire dévastateur. Il se roula par terre en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

« Ahahahaha ! »

A cet instant, Godric se dit qu'il n'avait peut_-_être pas tout compris.

Salazar était emporté par cet éclat d'hilarité qui le submergeait complètement. Incapable de s'arrêter, il était écroulé sur le sol. Il se tenait le ventre, littéralement plié en deux. Son rire était plus nerveux qu'hilare mais redoublait d'intensité à chaque nouvelle constatation de son esprit enfin libéré.

_Cent pièces d'or ! Je ne peux y croire ! Hahahaha ! Cent fichues pièces d'or ! Pour ma capture ou ma mort ! Parce que je suis un petit malin qui s'est amusé à triturer des chaudrons ! Hahahaha !Tous ces vieux cons qui n'arrivent pas à trouver d'antidotes, ils sont prêts à débourser cette somme pour que je les concurrence plus ! Pathétique ! Ahahahaha ! Et le plus drôle, c'est que je n'ai jamais réussi qu'à économiser une pièce d'argent et deux de cuivre !Hahahahaha ! De toute ma vie ! Ahahaha ! Maintenant je vaux cent pièces d'or ! Si je pouvais, je me vendrais ! Hahahaha !_

L'autre sorcier le regardait avec un air rempli d'incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui aurait pu produire une telle hilarité mais se sentait quand même rassuré. Lorsque le mage finit par se calmer, au bout de quelques minutes, il reçut cette simple interrogation amusée:

« Ca va ? »

Le mage acquiesça de la tête tout en séchant quelques larmes de rire_. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai ri comme cela. Ah si ! C'était il y a peu, quand j'avais bu le décapant alcool de Godric. Par contre avant cette fois-là, je ne sais plus…_Il était entrain de chercher la réponse dans de lointain souvenir quand le chevalier l'interrogea à voix très basse, comme pour l'inviter à la confidence :

« Pourquoi tu…Enfin… Tu rigoles parce que tu sais que personne touchera la prime ?

_-_ Effectivement, personne ne touchera jamais la prime… Pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu de cet or, moi… »

C'est au moment précis où il le formulait qu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point c'était vrai. Il voulait cet argent. Il en avait besoin et il le voulait. _Si j'avais une telle somme, je pourrais reconstruire tout mon commerce. M'installer dans d'autres marécages. Acheter à d'autres marchands des plantes qui ne se trouvent pas dans la région et tester ainsi des nouvelles potions. Acquérir un chaudron en or et étain pour fabriquer des poisons à rebours…Oh oui…Je pourrais même le fondre moi-même avec tout cet or! … KssKsss… Trop bon… En fait avec autant d'argent je suis même plus obligé de vivre de mes potions… Je pourrais presque récupérer mon titre de noblesse, rentrer dans un poste au gouvernement et me mettre à infiltrer petit à petit les sphères du pouvoir… Rhaaa…Jusqu'à mon coup d'état et la mise en place de ma dictature… KssKssKss…Je veux cet or !_

« Je veux cet or ! »

Dans sa verve, il l'avait dit à voix haute au moment même de le penser. Salazar se sentit très honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

Le chevalier ne se moqua point de lui. Au contraire, cet aveu semblait le laisser désemparé et mal à l'aise.

« Je sais… Cent pièces d'or, ça doit paraître beaucoup quand on vit dans des marais… »

Le mage aux cheveux noir fut plutôt interloqué par la remarque _Etait-il entrain de me couvrir d'horrible compassion mielleuse ou alors d'insinuer que je suis un plouc de la campagne? _

« … comme tout a été détruit, tu en aurais sûrement bien besoin… Mais tu ne peux pas… Je veux dire, tu n'as pas tué ton maître… »

Le jeune homme soupira. _Là, c'est sur, aucune chance que je puisse l'avoir tué puisqu'il n'existe pas ! Et même si on se rappelle que c'est moi le mage noir de la région, je n'envisage pas, malgré tout, que le suicide soit une bonne base de départ pour ma conquête de l'Angleterre! Je ne toucherais jamais cet argent…_

Le chevalier souriait, comme toujours, mais tristement. Il se sentait à présent complètement responsable du sort du garçon mais ne voyait comment l'aider. Salazar, dans le flou des élucubrations sur sa richesse perdue, lui demanda :

« Puisque ici c'était une Quête Glorieuse Suprême, il y avait un contrat magique pour la prime et tout, non ?

_-_ C'est exact.

_-_ L'as_-_tu lu ?

_-_ Je l'ai lu, oui… Enfin vu plutôt… J'ai vu la sphère magique qui le contient. Elle est gardée dans l'Impériale Cathédrale de Justice…

_-_ Que disait_-_elle ? »

Godric hésita. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire, le contenu des sphères devait rester secret. De plus, ce n'était peut_-_être pas fort judicieux de le révéler, la question étant trop morbide à son goût… Mais la sincérité était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner comme consolation, alors il parla :

« Normalement tu ne devrais pas savoir… mais je veux bien te le dire, si tu le désires vraiment… Elle disait tout simplement qu'éliminer la menace des marais amènerait pour le héros une récompense de cent pièces d'or et beaucoup de gloire, et pour le monde entier, un profit sans pareil… »

Le jeune homme écarquilla très grand les yeux mais ne dit rien. _Eliminer la menace de ces marais ? Est-ce bien cela ? Mais cela n'a pas du tout la même signification que « tuer le mage noir des marais » ! Cette phrase peut signifier qu'il suffit juste de bouter le mage noir hors des marécages !_

Le chevalier, au vu de l'air surpris du jeune homme, se permit un commentaire:

« Ouais, je sais… Il était un peu enthousiaste celui qui a fait le contrat magique… Un profit sans pareil pour le monde ? Hum, Hum…»

Salazar n'écouta point. Son esprit vint soudain à s'embraser. _Non ! C'est encore plus ambigu que cela! Le contrat magique ne donne aucune précision sur la nature du danger ! Donc, éliminer la menace des marais, cela revient juste à… éliminer les marais !_

Le jeune mage ne prit pas le soin de réfléchir plus avant et demanda avec précipitation :

« Est_-_ce exactement ce qu'a dit le contrat ? Au mot prés ?

_-_ Eh bien, oui.

_-_ Es_-_tu sûr et certain de cela ?

_-_ Oui, je te dis ! »

Godric ne comprit pas l'intérêt suscité par le vocabulaire du contrat magique. Il le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

Salazar, lui, s'enflamma littéralement de l'intérieur. Une lueur brillante de triomphe se propageait ses veines, vibrait dans ses os, réchauffait tous ses muscles. Rien ne trahissait dans son visage ou son attitude cette sensation grisante, cette émotion bien plus enivrante que tous les alcools : la victoire s'offrait à lui.

Avec son bras, le jeune homme décrit un large arc de cercle, incitant son interlocuteur à regarder tout autour d'eux. De part ce geste, la désolation environnante ressurgissait dans son horreur absolue : ils étaient, avec l'arbre, les seuls êtres vivants de ce décor macabre.

« Je crois que ces marais ne seront plus jamais une menace alors… » dit_-_il posément.

Le chevalier démarra au quart de tour pour le corriger ;

« Mais la menace, ce n'était pas les marais eux_-_m…. »

Godric suspendit sa phrase en l'air. Les mots, bloqués sur sa langue n'avait soudainement plus de raison d'être prononcés. Avec un regard effaré, il balbutia :

« C'est vrai que la phrase « éliminer la menace des marais », n'est pas nette… M'enfin je vois pas pourquoi ils étaient dangereux en quoi que ce soit, ces marécages ! Ca n'a pas de sens ! A part pour les serpents peut_-_être…

_-_ Laisse les serpents en dehors de cela ! Hum… Tu désires savoir pourquoi je pense que les marais eux_-_même étaient une réelle menace ? Parce que, tout simplement, on y trouvait toutes les plantes et les animaux nécessaires à la fabrication des poisons. »

Salazar n'avait pas pensé que l'évocation des poisons dans sa bouche aurait pu provoquer une réaction si fâcheuse. Le chevalier bondit littéralement sur lui et l'attrapa par les deux épaules. Il bloqua les jambes en les écrasant avec les siennes. Ses mains enserrèrent les bras de chaque côté du corps du jeune homme. Son visage était à présent proche de celui de Godric qui irradiait de fureur. Son souffle était rapide et dans ses pupilles, la rage débordait. Il rugit, emporté de colère :

« TU SAIS OU TROUVER TOUS LES PRODUITS POUR FABRIQUER DU POISON ? ORDURE ! TU VOULAIS PRENDRE LA SUCCESSION DE TON MAITRE ! D'AILLEURS C'EST PEUT_-_ ETRE TOI QUI A CREE LE POISON QUI A TUE LE CHEVALIER ! TRAITRE ! »

Salazar s'était épuisé à lui faire comprendre qu'il était le vrai mage noir de la région. Mais à présent, il ne voulait que démentir cette vérité. Il avait peur pour sa vie.

La prise puissante des doigts sur ses épaules s'enfonçait toujours plus. Le mage était bloqué par le chevalier, incapable de fuir ou de répliquer... La douleur le transperçait, la panique le rongeait. Mais il ne laissa paraître la moindre émotion sur son visage de glace. _Hors de question de te donner la satisfaction de me voir défait, Gryffondor !_

Godric avait la mâchoire contractée, et des petites veines rouges se frayaient un chemin tout autour des iris bleu pâle. Il hurla à nouveau :

« PARLE ! AVOUE ! »

_Il va me tuer… Je le sens…Il n'hésitera pas… Je n'ai plus qu'une carte à jouer !_

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sourit avec insolence. Il scruta le sorcier avec mépris et lança impudemment :

« Effectivement. Je sais où trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin… »

Godric l'écrasa si fortement que le jeune homme retint à peine un gémissement de douleur. Le mage serra les dents et trouva la force de poursuivre dans sa haine :

« …pour fabriquer d'excellents remèdes. »

Le sorcier blond eut un frisson sous le choc. Il était entrain d'attaquer celui qui l'avait aidé à guérir. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte et Salazar put souffler un instant. _J'y arrive…Qui a dit que la bonté ne menait à rien ?… _Il se mit à enchaîner rapidement un discours, avant que la colère ne reprenne le chevalier.

« J'ai vécu longtemps dans les marais. Sache qu'il ne se passait pas une saison sans que je sois obligé de traquer ceux qui venaient arracher des plantes aux vertus maléfiques! »

_Diantre! Je ne mens même pas ! Mes serpents chéris étaient d'ailleurs de formidables chiens de garde de mon domaine, les braves petits…_

« C'est vrai ? Tu faisais des médecines et tu empêchais les gens de prendre des plantes utiles en magie noire ? »

Godric était confus et hébété. Il ne savait que croire. _Bonne petite marionnette…_ Le mage Serpentard enfonça tout trouble par un ton grandiloquent

« Jamais je n'aurais permis qu'ils le fassent ! »

_Evidemment ! Tout pour moi ! KssKss !_

« Mais je ne suis pas infaillible… Je n'ai pas menti, ces marécages étaient vraiment un lieu propice à la magie noire… » ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_On peut dire qu'elle était même prospère, et ce grâce à moi ! J'ai juste oublié de te le préciser ! KsssKss ! Je suis un génie de la manipulation ! KssKss !_

Godric ôta ses bras des épaules du mage et se décala sur le côté. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi fatigué. La tête basse, recroquevillé sur lui_-_même, il paraissait respirer avec quelques difficultés. Il frottait doucement son poignet foulé qui avait encore enflé. Salazar se demanda comment le chevalier avait pu passer d'un état de rage puissante à une telle faiblesse. Cela semblait inimaginable qu'il eut cru qu'il allait mourir de cette main à présent endolorie et blessée.

Le sorcier releva le regard et, de derrière des mèches de cheveux blonds, dit d'une voix brisée :

« Je suis tellement désolé… »

Salazar aurait du se sentir l'éclatant goût du triomphe après avoir vu son opposant à terre, après avoir reçu de telles humbles excuses. Il aurait du jubiler de l'écraser ainsi, se repaître à foison de la défaite lamentable du chevalier. Mais, sans qu'il comprit pourquoi, seul l'amer resta.

* * *

L'auteur, sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, ronronne bruyamment. Un filet de bave, preuve d'une grande félicité, s'échappe du coin de sa bouche. Elle s'auto complimente avec conviction :

« J'ai dépassé les 50 reviews… Je m'aime… Non ! Ils m'aiment ! Ils m'adulent ! Ouark ! Ouark ! Ouark ! … »

Si vous croyiez que l'auteur avait beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver les tares de ses personnages, détrompez_-_vous : elle pompe tout sur elle !

Sur cet entrefait, arrive un Godric au teint blême. Il déambule en traînant des pieds. On peut presque apercevoir un nuage noir le persécuter avec assiduité. L'auteur lui minaude :

« Alors sir Gryffondor, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette !

_-_…bof…

_-_ Qu'avez_-_vous donc ? La vie est formidable !

_-_ … Vous vous êtes lu ? C'est affreux comme fin !

_-_ Au contraire, j'ai été plein de bonté cette fois_-_ci ! J'ai failli arrêter à « Il avait peur pour sa vie. » et là, cela aurait été vraiment sadique ! Surtout que pour cause d'examens, le prochain chapitre ne sera mis en ligne que dimanche prochain !

_-_ Je ne parle pas de ça ! J'ai l'air d'un monstre ! Je manque de tuer Salazar !

_-_ Moi je trouve que vous faites plus humain que d'habitude !

_-_ Ouais, et ben de toute façon, c'est pas avec une fin triste comme ça que les lecteurs auront envie de laisser une review ! C'est sensé être une fic humoristique !

Godric s'éloigne, laissant l'auteur, seule, dans un grand vent de solitude.

« Maiiiisss… »


	13. Crier, pardonner et intriguer

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Est_-_ce que quelque chose de bien va arriver ? Souhaitons_-_leur à ses deux là en tous cas ! Merci pour ta participation active à mes cinquante review ! J'espère atteindre les 100 si ma fic se poursuit comme je l'entends ! On peut toujours espérer !

**La Folleuh : **Tout d'abord, félicitation pour ta clairvoyance hors du commun, digne des hauts génies de ce bas monde : en effet, tu as lu ma fic, et comment ne pas voir là toute l'excellence de ton être? (Extrait de Comment complimenter les autres en se louant soi_-_même, Salazar Serpentard, 756 p., éd : A_-_mort_-_les_-_moldus) Oui ! Je le crie bien fort : Sally n'est pas un être parfait ! Du moins, pas encore ! Laisse_-_le arriver à maturité… Réécrire la fic du point de vue de Godric ? Euh… Si je me retrouve un jour avec douze grammes d'alcool dans le sang et devant un ordinateur allumé, ça peut être une expérience extrême à tenter !

**Aresse :** Les KssKss de Salazar te plaisent ? Le pire, c'est que j'ai sorti ça tout seul, sur le coup, et que maintenant je les considère comme indissociable du personnage ! Non, sans rire, un Sally qui fait plus KssKss, c'est pas convaincant hein ? Si j'envoyais une lettre à JK pour qu'elle dote son héritier Voldy de la même caractéristique charmante ! Hum Hum ! Au fait, merci pour tes encouragements !

**Elphy **: Es_-_tu obsédée par les marais ? Ca se soigne très bien tu sais… Un ami, qui tient à garder l'anonymat, m'a conseillé un psy pour les personnes ayant perdu un marais sans se souvenir comment…Je lui demanderais l'adresse si tu veux…

**ARiel** : Je vais vraiment me faire étouffer par mon ego un jour! Contente, contente ! Euh…pas que tu ais mal au ventre, mais de t'avoir fait rire !

**Smitty de Funfadelik** : Alors, as_-_tu lu la suite ? Si oui et que ça ne te plait pas vraiment, j'aimerais bien avoir tes remarques quand même, histoire de m'améliorer !

* * *

« … Je suis désolé… »

Godric Gryffondor réitéra douloureusement ses excuses. Non pas qu'il fut blessé dans son orgueil de chevalier de prononcer ses mots…

« Je n'aurais pas du t'attaquer… »

…Non, il avait mal dans son être. Dans son cœur.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je n'aurais pas du…»

La culpabilité le grignotait. Il avait encore agi inconsidérément.

« S'il te plait, excuse_-_moi.. »

Il s'était emporté. Il était allé trop loin. Comme toujours.

« En plus, tu m'avais soigné, c'est vrai… »

Quand il était en colère, il occultait toujours les détails les plus importants…

« J'ai dit n'importe quoi, je t'ai accusé à tord…tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir pu fabriquer le poison qui a… enfin.. Tu es bien trop jeune. »

Une autre victime de ses emportements… Tous ceux qui se rapprochaient trop de lui devaient en faire les frais…

« Je te demande pardon… »

Violence… Insultes…

« Quand je pense que je t'ai traité d'ordure…d'ordure ! »

Les autres devaient avoir raison. Il ne ferait jamais un bon chevalier. Au fond, il n'était qu'une brute.

« Oh Merlin ! »

Une brute qui ne sait que blesser.

« J'ai du vraiment te faire mal… Tu si frêle…

_-_ OUI BON CA VA ! »

_Il m'énerve ! C'est quoi ce type qui arrive à m'insulter en me faisant son mea culpa ! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !_

Le sorcier blond fut surpris de la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était levé d'un bond et commençait à faire les cents pas, visiblement très irrité. Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi ses excuses pourraient le mettre en colère. Il devait encore lui en vouloir.

« Petit, je suis vraiment déso

_-_ J AI COMPRIS ! TU NE VAS CONTINUER A GEINDRE TOUTE LA JOURNEE, NON ? »

Cette fois Godric fut totalement stupéfait. Personne n'haussait la voix contre lui. Jamais. Ils avaient peur d'une autre de ses réactions impromptues. Alors ils l'accablaient de cinglants, de mortifiants reproches et lui, ne pouvait que se confondre en excuses interminables. Mais ce jeune garçon, lui, lui criait dessus. Pour qu'il arrête de s'excuser, en plus. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas eu du tout peur de lui : Alors qu'il aurait pu se faire briser en deux comme une brindille, il avait gardé un visage froid, impénétrable, méprisant à souhait… Le chevalier se souvint qu'il y a peu, c'était même lui qui avait eu peur… Il regarda le sorcier exaspéré dans sa déambulation. « On ne sait vraiment jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce garçon ! » Pensa_-_t_-_il.

Salazar ne se rendit pas compte de l'attention qu'il suscitait. Il fulminait littéralement, pestant milles morts entre ses dents. _Trop jeune ? Frêle ? Petit ? Espèce de…_Après avoir mentalement comparer le quotient intellectuel du blond à toutes les espèces de gastéropodes qu'il connaissait, le mage se calma un peu. Trop de problèmes se bousculaient dans sa tête et il était confus. Sans cesser de creuser un sillon sous ses pas, il se mit à réfléchir plus froidement. _Tout d'abord, je suis vivant. Bien. Je suis lavé des soupçons qui me révèle comme le vrai mage noir. Bien, mais pas suffisant. Il croit que je ne suis qu'un apprenti mais cela me confère tout de même une morale douteuse. A gérer, donc._

Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux noirs, tendu par l'enjeu capital de ses actions futures. _Quant à la fameuse prime de cent pièces d'or…Mmm… Mon plan avance… J'ai réussi à le convaincre que les marais étaient maléfiques. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile de lui faire admettre que la quête ne pouvait être remplie que par leur destruction… Mais comment l'amener à parler de la récupération de la prime ?… Entre « les marais sont détruits, je suis un survivant » et « Les marais sont détruits, j'en suis le vainqueur ! » Il y a une différence de taille… et d'honnêteté… Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir… Je ne sais pas comment mes marécages ont été détruit, mais cela m'arrangerait bien si j'étais moi le responsable !_

Son cœur se pinça fort dans sa poitrine malgré l'ironie de sa pensée. _Jamais je n'aurais réussi à les détruire, oh non, jamais… Toute une partie de ma vie…Ma grotte… Mes potions…_ Les battements fébriles qui résonnaient dans ses tempes le rappelait à sa douleur d'avoir tout perdu. Il chassa les doutes de son esprit en se rappelant son but

_Je dois récupérer l'or ! Il faut que je trouve une ruse !_

Quand il s'immobilisa enfin, du fond de sa minuscule tranchée, il remarqua que le chevalier le dévisageait. En fait, il semblait même l'avoir suivi du regard durant tous ses va_-_et_-_vient. Salazar se fustigea de sa propre inattention. Quelque chose s'était produit.

« Quoi ! » Demanda_-_t_-_il le plus désagréablement possible

Godric affichait un grand sourire heureux. Il dévoilait ainsi toutes ses dents blanches et en les voyant, on remerciait le ciel de ne pas être un paisible herbivore broutant dans la lande. La haute stature était un avertissement, son sourire était une confirmation : Gryffondor était un carnivore, fait pour manger, pas pour être mangé.

« Quoi ? Mais rien…Héhéhé… » répondit_-_il amusé.

Le jeune mage, lui, était d'humeur plus qu'indigeste.

« Pourquoi ris_-_tu dans ce cas !

_-_Mmm…parce que je suis bien content ! »

Godric rit doucement et ses dires ne paraissaient que plus vrais. Un vrai soleil irradiant de bonheur. Salazar eut une moue de dégoût devant le mirifique spectacle. Mais quand il reconnut dans le regard bleu pâle l'expression d'une franche reconnaissance, là, il vira pleinement au vert. Le sentimentalisme ne lui réussissait pas vraiment au teint.

« Merci … »

Le mot du chevalier le plongea dans l'écœurement. _Pitié ! Pas de signe d'affection, je vais vomir ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ni pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, mais autant profiter de cet état de grâce ! C'est le moment de se débarrasser de tous les reproches que l'on pourrait me faire sur mon statut discutable « d'apprenti mage noir »… _

« Ne me remercie pas. Je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette histoire… »

_Je parie qu'il va me faire la morale et alors je jouerais la pauvre victime, un « Oui monsieur le chevalier » plus tard, et tout sera ficelé ! Je pourrais passer à la suite du plan !_

Etrangement, le chevalier ne se formalisa pas. Il ne quitta pas son sourire. Il avait un drôle d'air malicieux pour un donneur de leçon

« Ah bon, parce que tu avais un quelconque rapport avec une histoire de mage noir, toi ? »

Il l'avait dit d'un ton parfaitement entendu. Les coins de sa bouche s'inclinaient en un joli angle ironique. Un sourcil espiègle haussé bien haut levait tout doute possible sur ses intentions.

_Je ne peux y croire…Il propose de me laver de mon passé de complice de magie noire ?…Et il l'exprime à travers un sous-entendu ?… Wah… C'est vrai qu'avec la destruction des marais, sa parole est le seul moyen de me désigner coupable… Mes clients seraient aussi en mesure de me confondre mais eux, ils sont si louches et corrompus que personne ne les écoutera !…KssKss…Une vie nouvelle, une base toute blanche pour attaquer en toute sérénité ma progression vers le pouvoir… S'il tient sa langue, je deviens respectable…Mmm… Plutôt formidable comme proposition…_

« Moi ? Connaître un mage noir ? Non, aucun, évidemment.

_-_ Bien alors.

_-_ Tout à fait bien. »

Salazar ne retint pas son sourire. Il leva les yeux pour contempler le soleil faisant reluire les feuillages du chêne. La course de l'astre était déjà bien avancée. Les rayons tombaient verticaux sur la tendre carapace lisse des feuilles : elles se faisaient bouclier brillant d'or pour renvoyer la lumière vers le ciel mais, vu du dessous, ne transparaissaient que les fines nervures vertes de leurs si fragiles squelettes.

Il devait en être ainsi de toute chose : ce qui nous semble évident et immuable varie selon la simple position que nous prenons ou que les évènements prennent pour nous. On dit que l'on ne peut changer le passé. C'est si faux : le sien venait de se faire entièrement repeindre en quelques heures. Devait_-_on pourtant crier au mensonge ? Et si cette version consensuelle, édulcorée de son être était juste l'envers d'une face ? Le propre point de vue du chevalier Gryffondor…

_Le sort peut bien changer autant qu'il veut, se tordre, se dilater, semer mon parcours d'embûche ou bien me donner une voie royale, qu'importe, je serpenterais quoi qu'il arrive vers mon but… Vers ma gloire… Car je n'oublie pas ce qui m'a fait tel que je suis : mon sang, mon cher sang pur, ma seule ligne de conduite pour le reste de ma vie !_

Il serra l'anneau de sa famille à travers le tissu usé de sa tunique.

Godric s'était allongé avec douceur et prudence sur le sol et, une fois installé tout à son aise, s'était mit à siffloter un petit air enjoué. Soudain il s'écria :

« Au fait !

_-_ Oui ? »

D'une gymnastique de l'index, il incita le jeune homme à s'approcher. Quand Salazar fut accroupi prés de lui, le chevalier prit un ton solennel un peu hautain pour annoncer :

« Je retire absolument toutes les excuses ou les remerciements que j'ai jamais pu te faire ! »

Le chevalier appuya sa sentence d'une moue dédaigneuse et inflexible ainsi que d'un croisement de bras décidé, geste plutôt comique étant donné sa position couchée.

Cette fois le mage aux cheveux noirs rit de bon cœur, bientôt rejoint dans l'hilarité par l'autre sorcier._ Ce type est une source constante de surprise ! Il a vite repris toute la splendeur de son ego en tous cas !_

Salazar finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et à écouter la mélodie qu'il s'était mis à chantonner.

C'était une petite mélopée claire qui racontait les pérégrinations de compagnons chevaliers sur les routes d'Angleterre. Le faible vent qui transportait la poussière sèche du sol semblait dédaigner les notes. Le chant disparaissait aussitôt sortit des lèvres de Godric. La musique ne devait pouvoir réellement exister dans les lieux aussi sordides que ces marécages dévastés. Le temps n'avait pas eu l'air de s'être écoulé lorsque le sorcier arrêta sa chanson aussi doucement qu'il l'avait commencé.

« Tu crois vraiment que le contrat magique parlait de détruire les marais et non le mage noir ? »

_Décidément tu m'aides beaucoup, Gryffondor… Reparler de la prime est tout à fait conforme à mes objectifs…_

« La formulation du contrat était si floue que personne ne peut dire ce que voulait exactement dire le maître sorcier en créant la sphère… Je ne peux te donner que mon avis mais… Ces marais ont toujours été fréquentés par des mages noirs. Ils l'auraient été à l'infini… Les hommes passent et meurent, pas les bons coins à champignon toxiques... Enfin, normalement… »

Le jeune mage regarda la lande noire et déserte. Ces failles qui découpaient le sol avec la précision d'un poignard, où l'eau devenue noire faisaient irrémédiablement penser à du sang… Les bourrelets de terre comme autant de vilaines boursouflures brûlées… Les racines calcinées en guise d'éclats d'os… Même le terme tuer ne suffisait pas à exprimer la violence qu'avait subie la terre. C'était de la véritable torture.

Salazar serra les dents et Godric soupira.

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

_Je suis si convaincant…Maintenant il me croit quand je dis que la Quête Glorieuse s'est accomplie avec la catastrophe… Bien joué…KssKss… Mais comment lui faire avaler que la prime me revient de droit ? J'en retourne au même dilemme… Je n'ai pas le choix, il me faut tenter la corruption pure et simple : partager l'or en deux. Peut-être que cinquante pièces d'or le motiveront à imaginer que nous sommes les destructeurs des marais. Une fois qu'il sera convaincu, tout sera aisé… Comme il est chevalier, il sera si naturel pour lui d'obtenir le versement de cet argent que personne ne pourra rien contester, même pour la Ligue Morale. De toute façon, un tel champ de bataille ne laissera aucune place aux interrogations sur la véracité d'une lutte ! Enfin… Je n'en suis pas encore là…_ Le mage regarda le chevalier qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Ces paupières tombaient lentement. Dans une lutte vaine, elles se relevaient brusquement, puis, victimes de leurs propres lourdeurs, se rabaissaient aussitôt.

_Le moment est propice. Vu qu'il est fatigué, le temps qu'il réagisse, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir…_

« Je pense que nous devrions toucher la prime. Nous sommes les seuls survivants, non ? Elle nous revient de droit. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds battit plusieurs fois des cils de manière à s'enraciner dans le réveil. Il tourna le regard vers Salazar mais ne se leva point du sol. Il lui parla d'une voix posée :

« Nous n'aurions droit pas droit à la prime en tant que survivant. Seulement en tant que responsable de l'élimination des marais.

_-_ Je sais. »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. De la réaction du chevalier dépendait son futur.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher la prime pour nous. » Répéta_-_t_-_il.

Godric se redressa finalement de sa position allongée. Une fois assis et tourné vers le jeune homme, après quelques recherches de positions moins douloureuses, il se frotta les yeux un moment pour se réveiller. Toujours d'un calme olympien, il demanda:

« Voudrais_-_tu que l'on endosse à nous deux la responsabilité de l'incident de la veille ? »

_Mazette, il a vite compris ! Il y avait déjà réfléchi ou quoi ?… Je le trouve un peu calme pour un type que je cherche à corrompre ! Serait-ce un piège ?… Mmmm…Je continue quand même…_

Le mage acquiesça de la tête. Faiblement il expliqua :

« Merlin sait que je ne comprends pas ni le comment ni le pourquoi de ces évènements mais… quoiqu'il ait pu bien arriver… cela ne se reproduira pas de sitôt n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Godric scruta intensément Salazar. Ne trouvant pas la réponse qu'il avait cherchée à deviner, il finit par articuler difficilement :

« Je l'espère. »

Une lueur de peur avait tordu sa pupille au moment où il avait dit cela. Cependant l'émotion s'était évanouie aussitôt le point de la phrase posé. Une autre ombre trop fugitive pour avoir eu une existence propre.

« Très bien. Admettons que, à nous deux, nous ayons anéanti las marais. » Ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_C'est trop rapide !… A moins que…_

Le chevalier tenait fébrilement ses côtes. Il était faible et fatigué. Il allait mal physiquement mais aussi dans sa fierté. A se le rappeler, il n'avait pas apprécié de faire le chemin jusqu'à ces marais pour se faire voler la vedette… Il avait toutes les raisons d'accepter ce marché_-_là.

_Bien sûr… Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter par une petite compensation pour la peine ?… KssKss… Tu es moins stupide que j'aurais cru ! Tu sais reconnaître où sont tes avantages !_

Salazar prit tout son temps pour savourer l'ascension vers sa victoire, se délectant de chaque mot, de chaque syllabe :

« Comme la Quête Glorieuse qui t'a amené jusqu'ici, si loin de chez toi, ne pouvait être réaliser que par l'élimination des marais… et qu'il est admis que nous deux, nous avons causé cette destruction ci_-_nommée… Alors il est évident que nous pourrions récupérer la prime… les honneurs… pour nous deux… Cinquante pièces d'or chacun… Juste de quoi voir venir, dirons_-_nous… »

Il avait pris un air détaché et distant. Pourtant dans son crâne, il bouillonnait littéralement, à deux doigts de l'extase, au bord de la jubilation totale.

_Cinquante pièces d'or pour toi, Gryffondor… Promis !…Et si tu tombes malencontreusement dans un ravin juste après les avoir reçus… KssKss !…Ce serait si dommage… Oh oui…Je serais tellement triste qu'il me faudrait bien ta part pour me consoler…KssKss !… Allez confirme, accepte ! Allez ! Allez ! Je veux gagner, je vais gagner ! Je suis le futur maître du mooonde !_

La confirmation de son triomphe ne vint pas. Sans qu'aucun sentiment ne l'effleure, Godric dit simplement :

« Non. Je serais le seul à toucher la prime. »

_Oh non… Il veut me doubler…_

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :**

L'auteur gigote en tout sens et se gausse à haute voix :

« Avouez, vous avez vraiment cru qu'ils étaient devenus amis, hein ? C'est sans compter sur les « ravins »imaginaires de Salazar ! Sinon, je vous incite à me dire votre avis sur le mystère de la destruction des marais… Je vous ai aidé dans ce chapitre, non ? Mais si, relisez bien ! Et dans le prochain, vous verrez… »

Salazar débarque dans un sprint magnifique, soulevant la poussière derrière lui puis s'élance dans un bond gracieux à la gorge de l'auteur :

« Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas spoiler à ton propre texte, non ? Courgette défraîchie ! Ne leur révèle rien du tout ! »

Godric arrive d'un pas décidé en chantant : « Tu du du tu ti tu du da, tu di dou di tu ti tou da... » ( visiblement très inspiré de la fic de Vert)

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette grotesque apparition encore ?

_-_ Monsieur Salazar ! Je crois que c'est un spoiler géant ! »

Le chevalier se stoppe devant le mage et fait tout un tas de bruitage étrange avec la bouche.

« Gryffondor, arrête_-_toi de suite !

_-_ C'est l'heure de vérité ! En fait…je…suis… TON PERE !

_-_ NOOOOOON ! »

_Mais pourquoi je cris moi ? C'est ridicule, il a à peine 5 ans de plus que moi !_

Le sorcier blond demande à l'auteur dans une messe basse :

« C'est là que je dois lui couper le bras ?

_-_ Euh… Finalement on va le garder entier encore un peu… Jusqu'à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 14 au moins… »


	14. Plus pur que toi

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_J'avais dis dimanche pour ce chapitre… On n'est plus vraiment dimanche, il est vrai… On est jeudi… Mais pensez que j'aurais pu attendre le dimanche, rien que pour avoir raison ! Voyez comme je suis humble et bonne ! ( C'est beau l'humilité ! Tiens si vous avez le temps, j'ai changé ma bio, il y a 5 lignes au lieu de deux…)_

**Aresse : **Oh avec les ravins imaginaires de Salazar, on se croit dans BipBip et Coyote un peu, non ? Mais je suis assez contente, tu es la seule qui défend Godric ! Vois_-_tu pour le nombre de chapitre, c'est le noir complet, j'écris et je coupe où cela me semble bien et éventuellement je complète… Je connais le déroulement de l'histoire de base mais j'en rajoute toujours au passage ! Comme pour ce chapitre_-_ci! Donc c'est toujours une surprise ! Le mot de la fin du chapitre suivant risque d'ailleurs d'être consacré à un problème existentiel concernant la longueur de cette fic… Si je ne medécide pasd'ici là, je vous questionnerais, oh revieweuses chéries

**Atalanta de Tebas** : La faute à Griffy pour les marais ? Désolée pas encore la réponse dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je te confirme, Godric a un sens de l'honneur très développé ! Mais pas dans le sens que tu as dis !

**La Folleuh : **Roh quel courage ! Tu m'as envoyé un mail en guise de review durant le bug de l'erreur 503 et une review quand même après ! Tu serais pas fan du perfect Sally, je t'enverrais à gryffondor ! (Je vous ai jamais dis ? Je suis choixpeaux à mi_-_temps…) En tous cas merci ! Bon alors je dois te nommer semi_-_prophétesse : tu as à moitié raison… et pour les marais, et pour les raisons de Godric pour récupérer la prime… et à moitié tort donc…Allez boude pas, une moitié de mystère révélé dans ce chapitre, et un lovely boy en pleine action !

**Ann'O Nyme**: Merci pour avoir reviewé tous mes chapitres ! Mon score augmente, mon ego s'envole (je sais, il m'en faut peu) Tout d'abord un coucou à ta sœur aux goûts si délicieux… Je suis contente que tu aimes mes appels aux reviews et mes perso un peu délurés ! Tu crois toujours que Salazar est le responsable pour la destruction des marais ? ( Je suis un peu lourde avec cette histoire dont je donne jamais la réponse, non ?) Non, ne fais pas les yeux de Nagini, par pitié ! Je ne peux résister ! Aaarrgh ! D'accord, d'accord, je cède : voilà la suite…

**Smitty de Funfadelik** : Désolée pour le questionnement de la dernière fois ! Moi aussi je suis en exam alors j'ai la réaction vive ! Ah la folie Star Wars m'avait prise la semaine passée… Pour cette semaine, sache que je te dédie ce mot de la fin, baptisé « erreur 503 »…

**Eskarine **: Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour le cirage, je supporte très bien l'excès ! Lol ! Ah que de questionnement dans ta review ! Je peux déjà répondre à une : la destruction des marais n'est pas consécutive d'une pluie de météorites, même particulièrement vicieuse ! Salazar va_-_t_-_il récupérer la moitié du magot ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il ne se fasse pas tout piquer par l'autre ! Sinon je suis quand même drôlement contente que vous aimiez toute Salazar, qui est quand même un sacré raciste mégalomane et méprisant à souhait ! Il y a encore de l'espoir pour eux deux alors, non ? Et tout de suite, la suite!

* * *

« Qui ne connaît le nom de Médée l'empoisonneuse ? Qui ne s'agenouille devant Perséphone au pied vengeur ? Qui ne tremble pas face à l'ombre d'Attila le terrible ? Qui ne se bouche les oreilles en évoquant Judas vice_-_langue ? Et qui ne sait qui suis_-_je, moi, Viviane la Voleuse de Secret? 

Voilà ce que nous sommes, des sorciers terrifiants, vicieux et maléfiques à souhait : notre légende s'est répandu dans toutes les chaumières et se faufilera à travers les siècles des siècles. Même les piètres moldus nous connaissent et nous craignent à l'égal des dieux !

Mais ne vous êtes vous jamais demander pourquoi l'Histoire retient si bien nos noms et tous nos crimes épouvantables? Alors que si vite oubliés sont les héros de faible envergure?

Le charisme ! Oui, le charisme de la magie noire n'est plus à démontrer ! C'est un fait établi, l'excellence dans les arts sombres mène droit aux sphères voluptueuses de la célébrité !

Mais vous ? Oui, vous ? Qu'êtes_-_vous donc, pauvre petit lecteur ? N'êtes_-_vous pas un être bien misérable ? Une vie sans valeur sur cette terre surpeuplée ? Une médiocrité vivante, enlisé dans une vie sans intérêt, handicapé par un esprit pusillanime ? Dont la seule issue digne serait la mort instantanée ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout cela peut changer ! Grâce à la … MAGIE NOIRE !

Oui, vous aussi faites un pas vers vos rêves de domination les plus fous ! Osez le meilleur de la magie noire ! Grâce à elle, vous vous magnifierez ! Par son entière possession, vous vous sublimerez ! Elle vous transcendera plus que vous ne l'auriez imaginé !

Votre visage n'attire que la répulsion ? Rassurez_-_vous, votre laideur, sous le masque du mal se transformera en une preuve de férocité! Votre timidité vous empêche de vous affirmer et vous restez silencieux tout le temps ? Ce sera la marque d'un esprit torturé et sournois grâce à la sombre sorcellerie! Toutes vos faiblesses seront comblées si vous succombez aux délices d'être un véritable MECHANT!

Allez, avouez_-_le… Ne serait_-_il pas bon de déchaîner vos frustrations sur les autres lors de terribles séances de supplices ? De devenir réellement impitoyable ? De sentir les os de vos adversaires craquer sous vos doigts fiévreux ? ALORS N'HESITEZ PLUS !

La magie noire, c'est le pouvoir à portée de vos mains…

Oui, vous allez oser ! Vous voulez la puissance ! Vous désirez le pouvoir ! Mais comment faire pour asseoir sous vous les voûtes célestes d'un empire de gloire et de domination ? Ce livre vous y aidera: il vous permettra de tout apprendre plus facilement sur l'usage de la magie noire.

Car hélas, il est vrai, la noble poursuite des splendeurs démoniaques s'exprime avant tout par un labeur éreintant. Il esttout à faitnécessaire d'accumuler un grand savoir : la méchanceté peut parfois se déployer en un art complexe et subtil… Cet ouvrage vous aidera dans cetteapprentissage et ses enseignements touchent aussi bien le domaine pratique que théorique. En effet, il est impératif de bien appréhender l'ensemble des ressorts de la pensée maléfique pour en atteindre l'excellence. Pourquoi faut-il tant de précautions?

Car le véritable problème, lorsqu'on est un génie du mal, est de ne pas croiser pire que soi. Jamais ! Quelqu'un qui sait lire plus loin que vous, qui prévoit tout et donc peut vous manipuler à sa guise ! Alors que vous pensiez mener le jeu ! Quelle erreur !

Voici donc la première leçon de votre vie, retenez_-_la bien, ce sera celle de votre mort si vous l'oubliez :

NE SOUS_-_ESTIMER JAMAIS VOTRE ENNEMI ! »

_Extrait de La mort vous mange dans la main ou comment devenir un génie du mal en quarante leçons. De Viviane la Voleuse de Secrets, copie manuscrite des Frères Aigrefins._

Salazar se trouvait à un stade d'amertume avancé. Il avait toujours trouvé ce livre, malgré la jolie tournure des phrases, à la limite du ridicule. Il l'avait lu et relu plusieurs fois pour chasser son ennui mais il était tout de même étonné par la précision du souvenir. Et passablement irrité que l'introduction ressurgisse dans son esprit avec une telle exactitude à ce moment exact de sa vie. Belle vengeance de sa fierté blessée, à vrai dire. Le grand et fantastique mage noir qu'il était avait la nette impression de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Ou comme un enfant.

_Il veut me doubler…Ce chevalier à la manque veut me devancer, moi, prodige démoniaque en puissance? Tu voudrais garder la prime pour toi seul, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que je suis désappointé de cette situation serait une plaisanterie. Dire que je suis juste vexé serait une grossière erreur. Dire que je suis en colère serait un euphémisme. Je suis dégoulinant de fureur, Gryffondor, et cette fois, seul le sang pourra bien éponger mes ressentiments ! Jamais je ne te laisserais la prime à toi seul ! Plutôt crever que céder !_

Le jeune mage se redressa instantanément. Il avait tenté de tuer Godric Gryffondor trop de fois sans réussir. Ses plans avaient échoué. Ses attaques avaient été toutes contrées. Il avait même tenté de le maudire, et ce sans succès.

Il se souvint de ce moment là : le chevalier avait jugé bon de le protéger dans leur chute alors qu'ils étaient entrain de combattre. Une flamme attaqua son ventre quand il repensa à cette humiliation. Il avait alors commencé la malédiction sous le coup de la colère.

_On ne maudit pourtant pas quelqu'un impunément…C'est dangereux, il y a toujours un risque se tromper et d'en subir les conséquences…_

A l'occasion il n'avait pas commis d'erreur mais avait été incapable de poursuivre la monocorde malédiction. Il avait littéralement explosé de rage.

_Pitoyable ce manque de sang-froid… je dois faire attention cette fois-ci…Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer ! Je dois le vaincre ! Mais dois-je vraiment retenter une nouvelle malédiction ? Vu la puissance maléfique du sort, je vais y laisser un_ _peu de mon âme…Ou beaucoup_ _d'ailleurs…_

Salazar scruta son adversaire avec supériorité.

_Mon impulsivité ne sera pas responsable de mes actes cette fois. J'ai fait mon choix : je vais le maudire… KssKss… Avec ce que je connais de pire… KssKss…Le plaisir que j'aurais à le voir agoniser et mourir mérite bien l'abandon d'une partie de mon âme ! _

Le sorcier blond avait regardé l'autre se lever avec étonnement. Il suivit le mouvement qui amenait le jeune homme à s'éloigner de lui puis se tourna vers le pâle visage en quête d'une explication. Les yeux noirs le couvraient d'une haine dévastatrice. Le regard trop intense et étrangement fixe le mit mal à l'aise.

Godric ne comprenait pas du tout ce revirement. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait pourtant satisfait quand il lui avait proposé d'oublier ces écarts par rapport à la magie noire. Il semblait réellement soulagé. Et ils avaient même rigolé ensemble un peu.

Ilavait trouvéle petit plutôt courageux, plutôt que de rester à pleurnicher sur la destruction des marais, il avait osé demander qu'ils assument à deux la responsabilité de cette catastrophe. Il l'avait sûrement fait dans l'espoir de toucher la prime, ce qui est discutable, mais ce n'était pas une proposition malhonnête non plus… Et puis du moment qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Godric se leva à son tour, prenant tout son temps pour ménager ses côtes.

_On veut mourir debout Gryffondor ? Tout à ton honneur…_

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent. Une fois qu'il aurait commencé la malédiction, chaque syllabe compterait dans leur destinée à tous deux._ unte boka usqimith, iph ahma gaquijuith…Les mots de ta fin, pauvre diable…_

La mâchoire de Salazar s'apprêtait à se fermer sur le premier mot mais le chevalier le prit de vitesse :

« T'es fâché ? »

_Fâché ? Fâché ? Oh quelle fine déduction ! Tu as trouvé cela tout seul ? Je vais te me le…Je me calme, je respire, je respire et je maudis… Deux, trois…_

Le mage retrouva son imperturbable. Il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Plus de retour possible vers la lumière une fois pénétré un tel niveau de magie noire… Mais il n'avait pas peur. Tout son esprit se tendait vers la première phrase qui déclencherait tout. _unte boka usqimith, iph ahma gaquijuith… unte boka usqimith, iph ahma gaquijuith…_

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à assassiner de sang froid.

« Ne vas pas croire que je te laisse tomber, hein ? »

Une fois de plus Godric avait parlé le premier, laissant le garçon se confondre en balbutiement.

_Il faut que je me maîtrise ! C'est dangereux si j'échoue ! Il ne faut plus que je l'écoute ! Il dit n'importe quoi pour me déstabiliser ! Allez ! Unte boka usqimith, iph ahma gaquijuith ! Et c'est terminé à jamais !_

Le chevalier rajouta en haussant les épaules :

« Mais tu peux pas toucher la prime ! »

Non seulement il venait d'interrompre une énième tentative, mais en outre, le chevalier avait réussi à embrouiller totalement l'esprit de Salazar_. Unte boka usqilili…Aaargh !…Je ne sais plus ! Il m'énerve ! _A cet instant précis, ce dont le jeune homme se souvint parfaitement, ce ne fut pas la terrifiante formule, mais les raisons de l'échec de sa première tentative.

_Rhooo Merlin, je veux l'étrangler, il est insupportable ! On ne peut même pas jeter une malédiction en paix, il parle tout le temps ! Je vais lui couper la langue, à cette pie pathétique !_

Le sorcier blond, inconscient de la menace qui planait sur sa vie, lâcha comme une évidence :

« T'es pas chevalier ! »

_Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu chantes ! Je veux te dépecer ! T'ouvrir la gorge ! Retourner ton estomac comme un vieux sac ! Faire une sculpture avec tes tripes ! Aargghhh !_

« Seuls les chevaliers ont le droit de toucher la récompense ! C'est une Quête Glorieuse Suprême je te répète ! Même si on déclare l'avoir fait ensemble, il y a que moi qui aurais l'or ! Tu comprends? »

Le mage aux cheveux noirs était resté immobile pendant sa crise de boucherie aiguë. Il ne bougea pas plus en se rendant compte de sa pitoyable méprise. Bien que figé, il avait pourtant la nette impression d'être en train detomber dans un ravin sans fond.

_Oh non…Je me suis trompé… Du tout au tout…_

Une chute vertigineuse. Une descente dans les entrailles de la terre au minimum.

_Je me suis abusé tout seul… Gryffondor en ennemi machiavélique et puis quoi encore ? Il n'a jamais voulu me doubler… Me suis complètement leurré…_

Ou du moins les entrailles de son ego. Ce qui est trés profond tout de même... La tête de Salazar s'affaissa lamentablement sur le côté

_Merlin, je perds toutes mes capacités depuis le début de cette histoire…Comment ai-je pu tomber dans l'erreur aussi profondément ? …Quelle nullité…Zéro…_

Godric ne respecta pas le silence de ce touchant pathos et s'exclama :

« Attends ! T'as pas cru que si j'ai dit que tu toucherais pas la prime, c'est parce que je voulais tout garder pour moi ! T'as pas cru ça au moins ? »

Le jeune mage n'écouta même pas les reproches et se lança dans la récitation de l'oraison funèbre de son cerveau.

_Adieu, l'ami ! J'ai toujours cru que tu étais mon meilleur allié ! Qu'ensemble nous gravirions toutes les marches vers notre gloire ! Vers ma future tyrannie ! Mais tu as disparue si précipitamment, ô intelligence ! Regarde ! Sans toi, je suis le néant ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser me fourvoyer ainsi ! Moi qui fut un tel génie ! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi !_

Le blond sous son béret, quant à lui, s'énervait sous ses propres mots :

« Comment tu as pu croire que j'étais un tel… Un tel brigand ! Je suis un preux chevalier, moi, monsieur ! Je désire la justice ! Pas un peu plus ou un peu moins d'or ! Je ne cours pas les primes ! Comment peux_-_tu sous_-_entendre que je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'argent ! Comment oses_-_tu me traiter de vaurien ! Et c'est pas dans mes habitudes la traîtrise ! »

Godric rugissait littéralement toutes ses convictions. Le courroux l'avait gagné. Il était dans sa colère redoutablement effrayant mais ne l'était cependant pas assez pour déranger un Salazar en pleine auto_-_mutilation intérieure

_Vous me manquerez, mes amis lobes ! Oui, toi aussi, lobe pariétal ! Plus de cortex, plus de règne, plus de domination ! J'ai seize ans, il est grand temps de me retirer de la vie des humains et de vivre comme un ermite ! Euh… Je veux dire encore plus qu'avant… Je vais retourner à la vie sauvage, tiens… Ce serait idéal pour un être d'une majestueuse stupidité comme moi !_

« Ni dans celle d'aucun chevalier ! On est des gens loyaux ! Ni traître ni cupide! Je ne supporte pas les gens qui nous remettent en cause, nous les chevaliers ! Nous sauvons le monde ! »

_Oui, moi, l'imbécillité poussé à la perfection ! Tiens, je suis tellement idiot, je pourrais même être un chevalier ! KssKss !_

Salazar haussa un sourcil à cette réflexion et demanda tout de go :

« Comment devient_-_on chevalier alors? »

_J'étais prêt à perdre une partie de mon âme… Je suis devenu un crétin de renom, aussi perspicace qu'un aigle aveugle… J'en suis sur à présent ! Je ne peux pas faire pire ! Je suis fin prêt à devenir chevalier ! Pour mon or !_

Godric avait subitement cessé son activité colérique à l'écoute de la question. Sa bouche grande ouverte se referma en un claquement. Ses pupilles reprirent une taille normale. Il ramena son poing brandi et se mit à se gratter la tête, en proie à la gêne. Ses joues quittèrent peu à peu le rouge qui les avait enflammées. Il resta un moment à peser ses mots dans un marmonement.Il admit finalement :

« … Même si on t'inscrit en tant qu'aide auxiliaire à la chevalerie, tu n'y aurais pas droit… Ils peuvent pas toucher la prime pour une Quête Glorieuse Suprême…Quant à devenir chevalier à part entière… Pas possible pour toi… »

Cette déclaration péremptoire n'était pas du goût du jeune homme. Le sorcier poursuivit de plus en plus penaud :

« … Non, tu peux vraiment pas… Jamais… Car, en fait, la seule vraie condition pour être chevalier, tu vois…C'est d'être d'une famille noble…

_- _Etpour qui me prends_-_tu ? … ? Pour un maraud ? »

Salazar avait presque craché le dernier mot. Toutétat dépressifavait disparu de son coeur. Il avait été bien médiocre dans ce quiproquo mais une telle supposition lui tourbait la tête. Il éprouvait pour son ascendance une fierté sans égale, et en conséquence, il ne tolérait point l'erreur à ce sujet. Pétri de colère et d'écœurement, il demanda d'un ton agressif :

« Tu me prends pour un roturier ? »

Il pointa un index menaçant vers Godric. Il tremblait presque de rage.

« Ou pire, pour… un sang mêlé ! »

Les yeux révulsés par le mépris, au bord de l'explosion de violence, sa haine se déchaîna.

« Ne t'avises pas de m'insulter ! Je suis un noble ! Mon sang est PUR ! »

Le chevalier chassa brusquement le doigt pointé du revers de la main. Le pourpre de ses joues revint dans la seconde. Sa mâchoire se serra hargneusement. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submergé par ses émotions. Mais, vraiment choqué par tant d'antipathie, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser de plus en plus la voix.

« Tu te calmes ! Qu'est_-_ce que j'en sais moi ? Tu connais beaucoup de nobles qui envoient leurs gosses se faire former par un mage noir dans un marais misérable comme celui_-_ci ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas un marécage misérable ! Et je n'ai aucun rapport avec un mage noir, tu te souviens !

_-_ Oui ! Je sais ! J'oublie pas !

_-_ J'y compte bien !

_-_ M'enfin ça change rien ! J'ai quand même du mal à te croire ! Si t'es d'une famille « pure », pourquoi tes parents t'enverraient ici ? Au milieu de nulle part, dans des marais infects ?

_-_ Ce ne sont pas des marais infects ! Et si tu utilisais ce qui te sert de tête tu devinerais, cervelle de gastéropode dégénéré ! »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face et s'apostrophaient mutuellement à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le mage était au bord de l'hallali à l'évocation de ses parents. La vérité est que la moindre remarque sur ses origines le transformait immédiatement en une machine à tuer. L'animosité dans son regard aurait presque pu brûler la rétine de Godric. Mais ce dernier était déjà trop emporté dans sa colère pour cesser la querelle.

« Je te permets pas de m'insulter ! Tu n'es qu'un affabulateur ! Tu n'as rien d'un noble !

_-_ Tu ne comprends rien, embouché du cornet! Ma noblesse écrasera ton arrogance !

_-_ Cesse tes mensonges, petite vipère ! Aucun parent digne de ce nom ne laisserait son gamin croupir ici ! Menteur !

_-_ Evidemment qu'ils me laissent là, gros fennec ! Vu qu'ils sont morts ! »

Cette phrase n'aurait pas du être dite. L'un comme l'autre se turent instantanément, embarrassé à en souffrir. Ils détournèrent le regard vers le sol. Un lourd silence combla l'espace entre les deux hommes.

Salazar regrettait d'avoir dévoiler la vérité concernant ses parents. Il aurait préféré garder secret cette part de lui pour la vie entière. Cela ne concernait que son cœur. Il n'aurait pas dû. C'était son malheur. La tête basse, il serrait rageusement ses poings devant son impuissance. Avoir parlé d'eux lui causait un mal de poitrine incroyable.

Godric se mordit la lèvre de remord de ne pas avoir su deviner de lui_-_même. Il avait admis qu'il était un individu pataud, sans subtilité. On le lui avait assez répété. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer cette maladresse qui le menait à blesser systématiquement les autres. Il aurait dû s'arrêter. Il aurait du comprendre. Il serraun peu plus fort les dents. Son ventre se tordait de douleur.

_Combien de malentendus faudra-t-il encore ? Combien de malaises à venir avant de… de… avant de…Je ne sais même pas avant quoi…_

* * *

**Aprés cette situation un peu embarassante, voici venu le mot de la fin ! ( attention vous allez pénétrer dans les méandres de l'esprit de Frudule, l'auteur…)**

Seule sur sa chaise de bureau à tournoyer et à tripoter Internet au lieu de réviser la tonne de papier devant elle

_Lalalalala ! Je n'arrive pas à réviser! Lalalala ! Je vais me planter aux examens ! Lalalala ! Je m'en contre-fiche, je chantonne ! Lalalala ! Tiens ? Si j'allais lire quelques fictions sur ffnet au lieu de travailler ? Mais quelle excellente idée ! Après avoir déjà perdu plein de temps à surveiller quand je pouvais poster mon nouveau chapitre à cause de cette maudite erreur 503, je crois que c'est l'idéal ! Je suis un génie ! Allez lire du potterfiction au lieu de bosser ! Je vais poser le brevet, moi ! Lalalala ! Allons d'abord me connecter à mon compte!_

_ERREUR 503_

_Tiens donc ? Encore ? Je vais réessayer !_

_ERREUR 503_

_Oh ? Encore une fois ? Un autre essai !_

_ERREUR 503_

_Bon je tenterais plus tard !_

30 secondes et quelques lalala plus tard

_ERREUR 503_

_Maaaiiisss ! Arrête !_

_ERREUR 503_

_Tant pis pour mon compte, je vais aller lire directement d'abord, na ! Je me débrouille, moi, toute seule ! _

_Euh…Attends… Si je me souviens bien, l'erreur 503 empêche aussi les reviews…_

43 tentatives plus tard et une crise d'apoplexie en devenir

_Noooonnn ! Si je ne peux pas mettre de reviews, alors ça veut dire que les autres non plus ne peuvent pas m'en mettre ! Comment vais-je savoir si ce chapitre est bien ou pas ! Rho ma vie est foutue ! Tout est si vain dans ce monde ! Trop de malheur ! Je veux mourir ! ( Rq: le stress ne me réussit pas vraiment) _

Un essai infructueux de se suicider entre deux piles de feuilles plus tard

_Euh… finalement, je vais plutôt attendre demain ! _

Le lendemain, encore devant l'ordi et toujours plus de paperasse non lue pour l'examen

ERREUR 503

_C'est pas possible !_

ERREUR 503

_C'est un complot ! Une malédiction !_

ERREUR 503

_Tu vas marcher, site à la manque ! Dégénéré des pixels ! Html ridicule ! Tu me fais pas peur dans ta grande toile ! Vais te formater, moi, tu vas voir !_

ERREUR 503

_Saleté ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je vais sortir faire un tour au lieu de réviser pour la peine_ !

Le lendemain, toujours pas de révision mais nouveau face à face avec l'ordinateur

ERREUR 503

_J'ai compris! Tu es possédé par un démon, pauvre site chéri ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'exorciser ! Je vais faire un sacrifice humain en ton honneur !_

Une raclée pour avoir essayer de sacrificier son petit ami à ffnet plus tard

_Bon, on va plutôt faire un sacrifice animal, hein ? Euh…Un bonzaï, ça compte ? Remarque, ça fait des mois qu'il agonise alors c'est pas très classe comme victime…Réfléchissons…_

Au moment du repas

_Mais que faire ? Je ne peux abandonner mon site chéri au cruel destin de l'erreur 503… Mais oui ! Je sais ! Je vais sacrifier ma viande ! Je te dédie ma côte de porc, ô ffnet ! Regarde, je trace un pentacle avec mes petits pois ! Je vais te délivrer du mal ! Par le pouvoir du prisme lunaire ! Sors démon ! _

Un long gargouillis de faim et de longs regards de reproches pour magie prohibée avec la nourriture plus tard

_Euh…Ca marche si je sacrifie que le gras ?_

**Et c'est ainsi que par le sacrifice rituel du gras de la côte de porc, ffnet est apparu sous un jour nouveau : il est tellement plus beau, même si, avouons_-_le encore très en anglais ! L'auteur a eu ses reviews ! Elle a aussi presque réussi à étudier son partiel ! Tout ça sous un beau soleil couchant qui vivra heureux et aura plein d'enfants !**

_Alors merci qui ? Ahahaha ! J'ai sauvé le monde civilisé des fanfictions Harry Potter ! Louez mes exploits ! _

Moment tant pas attendu de l'examen

_« Est-ce que le roman de Murakami Haruki peut être qualifier de roman d'apprentissage ? Expliquez pourquoi.» Aaargh ! C'est quoi ce sujet ! Je bug ! ERREUR 503 ERREUR 503 ERREUR 503 ERREUR 503 ERREUR 503…_

**Morale de l'auteur**

_Si j'avais su, j'aurais sacrifié mon gras pour mon examen !_

**Morale de cette histoire**

L'abus de ffnet est dangereux pour votre santé mentale. Bientôt une nouvelle version du site avec une moitié de l'écran utilisé pour la prévention anti_-_fanfiction. ( ex : Lire des fanfictions réduit l'afflux sanguin vers votre cerveau et provoque la débilité)

**Morale de toutes les morales**

Laissez_-_moi une petite review ! ;_-_) de la motivation pour le prochain chapitre sur Godric et Salazar !


	15. Pas encore assez

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Atalanta de Tebas : **Ah les malentendus n'arrêtent pas entre ces deux là ! Mais faut dire, ils sont si différents, pouvait_-_il en être autrement alors ? D'ailleurs en parlant d'autres choses… Te souviens_-_tu de la première RaR que je t'ai donné ? Elle est toujours valable, désolée… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je risque quand même d'amuser cet esprit là à l'avenir à défaut d'autres choses! ;_-_D

**Eskarine : **L'arrivée de Sally dans les marais reste encore un mystère pour l'instant… N'est_-_ce pas qu'il est émouvant le Ricquet, hein ? Je ne sais pas s'il va sauver Sally du méchant grand chêne, mais bon il est bien quand même ! C'est pas la stupidité de Sally qui a atteint les tréfonds pour qu'il accepte de devenir chevalier, c'est sa cupidité ! Dés fois je me retiens de le faire délirer comme Gollum sur son précieux or…Hum ! Alors t'as trouvé qui a détruit les marais ? Bravo ! la vraie réponse au prochain chapitre ! Pour celui_-_ci… et bien regarde….

**Aresse** : Ce qui est sur ce que la relation entre Salazar et Godric évolue vite… Mais dans n'importe quel sens et plein de demi_-_tour ! Je crois quand même que ce chapitre va t'intéresser ! Sally en chevalier ? Qui sait ! Tu m'as demandé mes études, c'est du japonais que je fais… Et on ne rigole pas ! Sinon mes persos sont vraiment très rebelles, ils arrêtent pas de se foutre de ma gueule…. Snif… Il existe une association de défense pour les auteurs persécutés ? Je te l'avais dis la dernière fois, le mot de la fin de ce chapitre répond à tes questions sur la longueur… Enfin presque, vu que c'est moi qui pose la question !

**Ellyana **: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Sally ! Dans Harry Potter on présente toujours les serpentards comme des petits vicieux arrogants et brutaux…J'ai essayé de rendre hommage à Salazar ! Lol ! Tu m'as demandé quelque chose de très important et en exclusivité, pour toi, je vais accéder à ta requête : moi oui, moi oui, moi oui. Voilà. J'espère que t'es contente ! Niark Niark Niark

**Chimgrid** : Trop dur les vacances comme je te comprends ( J'ai fini les exams lalalère !) Hé oui, Zaza est un homme de pouvoir il vise haut malgré sa taille de petit garçon ! (Point de vue de Godric, je me permettrais pas sinon !) Epitaxies ! Le mot qu'il me manquait ! Argh ! Je savais qu'il y avait un terme mais impossible de me souvenir…Snif… Non, je ne connais pas le roman dont tu parles mais je savais que les épitaxies ont souvent des causes psychologiques… et c'est vraiment très désagréable je pense… Et puis je me suis rendu compte après ( je vous jure après) que choisir un saignement de nez était une bonne idée car dans les mangas japonais, l'épitaxie a une signification assez particulière… Tu sais pas laquelle ? Oh dommage ! Pasque je le dirais pas ! Juste que ça a un rapport avec les émotions trop violentes ! Sinon l'expression « une noblesse d'âme à pleurer » est excellente! Mdr ! Celle là, je vais la recaser !

**Ann'O Nyme : **Ah toi aussi tu voudrais qu'ils deviennent amis ? J'y travaille, promis ! Mais c'est pas un cas facile !

**La Folleuh : **Moi aussi je suis censée être une serdaigle ! Franchement, vu le niveau intellectuel de la fic, je me pose des questions ! J'espère que Lovely lazare va encore te séduire dans ce chapitre !

**Maeglin** : ah encore une fan de Salazar ! Que charisme ce type ! Sinon je me sens rassurée quand je vois que je ne suis pas seule à visiter ffnet pendant les examens de fin d'année… Solidarité autour de Harry Potter !

**Smitty de Funfadelik** : Mais… Je suis pas au brevet moi, je suis au Deug…( se sens un peu comme Salazar pris pour un apprenti) Remarque, à réfléchir, moi je reviendrais pas au niveau du bac non plus! Sinon c'est beau les slogans pro_-_magie noire hein ? Encore mieux que la réclame pour la lessive ! Si t'as le temps raconte moi ton adoubement : Il y a moyen d'écrire quelque chose de très drôle à ce sujet à mon avis… Ffnet, notre dieu à tous !

**Et sinon :** Personne ne me l'a demandé, mais je réponds quand même : . _unte boka usqimith, iph ahma gaquijuith_, la malédiction prononcée par Salazar au chapitre dernier est en gothique, et signifie « La lettre tue, l'esprit vivifie » C'est beau, non ? Merci à Internet, mon réservoir externe de culture !

* * *

Godric se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Il hésitait sur sa conduite à tenir après avoir commis une telle erreur. Evidemment que les parents du jeune mage devaient être décédés pour que leur fils si jeune soit seul… Il aurait dû deviner. Il voulait vraiment demander lui pardon de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et s'excuser de son indélicatesse… Mais dans le même temps, il n'avait pas du tout envie de tomber dans des suppliques interminables comme à son habitude. Il ne voulait plus présenter des excuses. Au moins pas à lui en tous cas. Ne s'était-il pas mis en colère contre cette attitude ridicule la dernière fois ? Non, il n'implorerait plus le pardon pour ses actes. Il assumerait et tant pis.

Le chevalier n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se convaincre lui-même, engagé dans une lutte interne entre sa volonté et les acides reproches de son estomac. Alors il continuait à se dodeliner, vacillant d'incertitude en indécision.

Salazar, lui, cherchait le moyen de faire cesser son malaise et de reprendre noble figure. A défaut de pouvoir effacer cette révélation gênante, il se devait de garder tête haute. Il était absolument hors de question de montrer la moindre faiblesse : pour être à la hauteur de ses ambitions il lui fallait apprendre à taire ses émotions quoi qu'il advienne.

_Non, il ne faut plus que je me paralyse quant à ce sujet… Cela fait mal d'en parler mais il faut à tout prix que je m'y habitue… Après tout, quand je serais devenu empereur d'Angleterre, mes fidèles, voudront connaître tout de ma vie et de mes œuvres… Il faudra bien que je les contente, les braves petits ! KssKss…_

Alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs réfléchissait à sa future divine biographie, Godric rassembla tout son courage pour continuer la conversation.

« Alors tu es vraiment un noble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait essayé de paraître détaché mais avait un peu trop articulé la phrase pour être naturel.

« Oui, je le suis, mon sang est pur et ma lignée est des plus dignes. » Persifla le mage en retour.

_« _Alors pourquoi aucun autre membre de ta famille ne t'a recueilli après … euh…la mort de tes parents …? Hum… »

Le sorcier se mordait encore les lèvres de ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas blesser plus encore le garçon… Cependant il était nécessaire de clarifier ses origines… Pour qu'il puisse devenir chevalier…

Salazar resta interdit à l'écoute de la question. Il n'avait jamais pensé à une telle éventualité. Peut-être lui restait-il de la famille ? Il essaya de creuser dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un oncle, d'un cousin ou autre… Il ne voyait pas. Rien ne revenait de cette époque qu'il avait soigneusement rangée dans un coin de sa tête pendant les années de solitude. Même les traits de ses parents, leurs visages, leurs allures ou leurs voix n'étaient plus qu'un flou étrange dans sa mémoire. Alors un autre membre de sa famille…

Son cœur se fit plus fébrile encore. S'il avait réussi à se distraire de son malaise par la pensée de son glorieux avenir, à présent il trouvait cela bien vain… .

« Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je n'ai plus aucun proche… » Admit-il dans un murmure.

A cette révélation le chevalier ne put contenir son indignation :

« Mais… Mais… Mais ! Ca fait longtemps que t'es obligé de rester là ? »

Salazar lui lança un regard haineux à faire ravaler toute bonne volonté. Jamais il ne pourrait tolérer d'inspirer de la pitié. Il était fait pour être respecté et craint. Cet apitoiement le mettait dans une rage noire.

Godric s'entailla la lèvre. Il l'avait par trop mordue. Ce qu'il allait dire le dégoûtait mais il devait le faire. Sans quitter l'autre des yeux, il continua d'une voix un peu étranglée :

« Et puis… si tu n'as plus de famille… Aucune possession…. Plus personne pour dire d'où tu viens… Comment prouver que tu viens d'une famille noble…. »

Salazar ne put répondre. Il se sentait déboussolé. Trop de sentiments et de questions personnelles venaient le torturer et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Il faisait son maximum pour cacher son trouble mais il sentait ses jambes gondoler sous lui. Il regarda Godric. Le chevalier paraissait complètement affligé. Cette observation lui infligea un haut-le-cœur particulièrement désagréable. Il était gêné, énervé, désempare et il n'arrivait vraiment plus à réfléchir du tout.

Pour tenter de reprendre contenance, il agrippa son anneau au travers de sa tunique. Le fin tissu n'empêcha pas ses doigts de ressentir tout le glacial du précieux métal. Le petit frisson qui parcouru son avant-bras ranima enfin son cerveau.

_Mais bon sang ! Mon anneau bien sûr ! Il porte les armoiries de ma famille ! KssKss ! Toute ma pureté concentrée dans ce cercle d'argent ! Je suis noble et je peux le prouver ! J'ai tous les souvenirs de mes aïeux au creux de mon cou ! KssKss ! Respectez mon rang ! Je suis la crème de ce monde ! KssKss !_

Salazar glissa la main sous son habit et se saisit de la chaîne. Il serra la bague dans sa paume comme pour imprimer la certitude de son existence. Son esprit tendu ne se relâcha qu'avec ce geste. Il pouvait enfin souffler : il pouvait atteindre son but facilement.

_Mais quand même franchement, j'aurais pu y penser auparavant, à ma chevalière…Cela m'aurait évité des désagréments… Que se passe-t-il avec mon cerveau à la fin ? Je me transforme en mollusque… C'est peut-être Gryffondor qui me transmet ses parasites méningophages… Je ne devrais pas rester trop prés de lui au cas où…_

Le jeune homme hésita un instant suite à cette pensée mais se ravisa et sortit le collier de par-dessus sa tête. La bague pendait au bout de la chaîne qu'il tenait dans son poing et elle oscillait avec douceur.

« Voici l'héritage de ma famille. »

Le mage la confia au sorcier blond. Sitôt dans la main de l'autre, une auréole claire apparut et enveloppa l'anneau. Salazar écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas sa bague capable d'une telle réaction. La mine déconfite de Godric passa de la franche surprise à un enthousiasme sans modération. Malgré l'entaille sur ses lèvres, il gratifia le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'un sourire immense.

« C'est… C'est formidable ! Hahaha ! Un véritable anneau d'une lignée de noble! Je suis si content que tu ne m'ais pas menti ! Regarde l'auréole claire, c'est le sort de protection qui s'est activé parce que je ne suis pas de ta famille ! En plus, ce n'est pas une petite barrière là ! Tu as vu comme elle est brillante ? Ca devait être une grande famille dis donc ! »

Salazar cacha son enchantement complet sous le masque de l'indifférence.

_Je suis trop fort ! Je suis le plus noble ! Sang pur sang PUR ! KssKss ! En plus j'ai tellement d'humour ! Personne ne doutera plus de mes origines ! A moi la chevalerie et surtout, à moi la prime ! Par ici les pièces d'or ! KssKss !_

Le chevalier s'exclama :

« En plus je crois bien que cette bague peut produire un vrai sceau magique de chevalier ! Par contre ton blason… »

Godric prit un air interloqué et poursuivit dans une interrogation amusée :

« … Un serpent ! »

Le lord Serpentard, à présent d'humeur badine, joua son air de plus belle arrogance et répliqua :

« C'est exact, monsieur. L'emblème de mon humble lignée serait_-_elle cause de querelle ?

_-_ Oh non, très cher ! Hahahaha ! C'est plutôt original mais il te va vraiment bien ! Je crois qu'on peut pas trouver mieux pour un fourchelangue, non ? »

_Hum… Il est vrai que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour cacher mon talent particulier…_

Godric avait rapidement retrouvé l'humeur joyeuse qu'il affichait au tout début de leur rencontre. Il attrapa la main du jeune mage. Il y déposa l'anneau enroulé dans sa chaîne tout en glissant un petit clin d'œil complice. Salazar referma sa paume sur le précieux anneau et il lui sembla beaucoup moins froid qu'avant.

« Et bien, très noble confrère, à moi de présenter mon titre, je crois ! »

Le chevalier, tout sourire carnassier dehors, présenta son poing droit à Salazar. Ce dernier en saisit les doigts et se mit à examiner la bague ornant l'annulaire. C'était une grande chevalière en or. Un lion debout, les griffes acérées, y poussait un rugissement rageur. Son œil effilé était un rubis d'un rouge intense et même la queue dressée en fouet lui donnait un air féroce. Un fauve impétueux et bagarreur. Un lion aussi orgueilleux que dangereux.

« T'as vu ? C'est un lion ! C'est le sceau de la famille Gryffondor ! Il paraît qu'il me correspond bien aussi… »

_Mouais…Admettons… Je me souviens de quand tu étais blessé, tu ressemblais plus à un chat pelé qu'autre chose mais bon…_

Godric contemplait, songeur, sa propre alliance et s'amusait à faire briller l'œil de rubis sous un éclat de lumière. Salazar remis le collier autour de son cou et cacha à nouveau l'anneau sous sa tunique.

_Cinquante pièces d'or… Je vous aurais bientôt à moi mes chéries… KssKss…Quand je pense à tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec vous ! Sous mes doigts vous vous transmuterez en pouvoir pur ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais choisir comme voie…Vais-je devenir le plus grand maître de potions de tous les temps ? Le monde serait ébahi de mes capacités hors du commun…KssKss… Ils me supplieront de les éclairer de mes savantes lumières… KssKss… ou alors si je me lançais en politique ? Je pourrais intriguer jusqu'à me faire une place enviable…KssKss… Monter doucement vers le sommet en corrompant mes alliés et en éliminant mes opposants… et finir par tous les dominer… KssKssKss… Je suis sur, ils m'aimeront tellement qu'ils réclameront d'eux-mêmes que je sois sacré souverain ! Et ceux qui ne veulent pas de moi, aux cachots ! KssKsss ! _

Salazar aurait volontiers poussait un rire des plus démoniaques, cette esclaffe grave et sans joie mais parfaitement étudiée, que seuls lançaient les véritables mages noirs. Par malheur, la présence de l'autre l'empêchait de donner libre cour à sa diabolique nature.

_Mais avant toute cette gloire, il faut que je puisse te récupérer, ô ma prime… Je dois me faire chevalier… Quelle épreuve pour mon orgueil ! Enfin… La fin justifie toujours les moyens… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'envisageais une longue carrière pour la justice et ma patrie ! Sitôt la bourse trébuchante entre mes mains, je m'enfuis de cette carrière ! Pas question de me corrompre avec les butors de chevaliers !_

Il regarda le sorcier blond à cette réflexion et vit que celui_-_ci semblait se passionner dans son jeu : Il orientait doucement son poing, jouant avec les rayons du soleil, de manière à ce que se forme un faisceau issu du reflet de l'œil de la bague. Et évidemment, la partie amusante consistait à viser l'œil de son voisin avec cet éclat rouge. Brûler une rétine était certes une bien intéressante façon de passer le temps mais Salazar aurait préféré ne pas être la victime choisie. Il interrompit le trajet de la lumière avec sa main, au grand dépit du chevalier, et demanda

« Alors mon anneau est bel et bien un sceau magique ?

_-_ Ouais, tout à fait !

_-_ Mais suffit_-_elle à prouver ma pure ascendance ? Personne ne me traitera d'usurpateur ?

_-_ Non, tu as vu le sort de protection ? Il s'active dés qu'un étranger à la famille touche la bague. Il est bien impossible de les enfiler, tu peux croire !… Donc, aucun problème, tout le monde saura que tu es noble si tu la portes.

_-_ Alors, en tant que noble, je peux donc devenir chevalier à part entière, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ … »

_Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ce silence ! J'ai prouvé la pureté de mon sang! J'ai le droit !_

« N'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Euh… »

_Aaaargh ! Je veux mes pièces d'or ! J'ai gagné, nom d'un Merlin! Il triche ! J'en suis sûr ! Il complote ! Il mystifie ! En tous cas, il m'énerve !_

« N'EST_-_CE PAS ? JE PEUX DEVENIR CHEVALIER !

_-_ … Euh…

_-_ QUOI ENCORE !

_-_ Et bien… théoriquement, tu peux… mais comment dire… Pas encore quoi…

_-_ PAS ENCORE QUOI ? PAS ENCORE QUOI ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait dépassé le stade de la crise de nerf pour atteindre la névrose finie… Il avait déjà du plier en carré son ego pour se convaincre de devenir chevalier… Il avait souffert pour prouver qu'il était bien un noble… Alors l'idée de se faire maintenant rejeter de la carrière qu'il considérait comme la plus minable, cela outrepassait légèrement sa tolérance.

« ALORS PAS THEORIQUEMENT JE NE PEUX PAS QUOI ?

_-_ Alors pas théoriquement tu peux pas, même si en théorie tu peux, parce que les coutumes sont pas pareilles que ce qui est logique, alors, concrètement, je dirais que le plan pratique diffère des lois réelles qui donne la ligne de conduite et les préceptes à suivre mais, comme les gens sont pas vraiment carrés, c'est non, m'enfin de toutes façons que se soient, de manière théorique ou pratique, si tu continues à me crier dessus comme ça, je vais t'en foutre une que tu sentiras bien réel dans ton concret de visage et j'espère que c'est clair ! »

Il faut croire que les explications de Godric ne furent pas satisfaisantes : Salazar se jeta sur lui. Il lui déroba son chapeau avec la ferme intention de le lui faire avaler. Le chevalier tenta de reprendre son dû mais il ne pût que repousser les mains crispées tentant de lui fourrer le béret dans la gorge. Entre une descente en piqué, contrée avec l'avant_-_bras, et une attaque par la gauche qui échoua par une vive esquive du menton, le chevalier tenta des explications :

« C'est que personne te prendra au sérieux ! »

Il tourna la tête pour contourner un assaut du morceau de feutre. Bravement, il continua de parler malgré le danger.

« Moi, officiellement, je débute à peine ! Toi t'es beaucoup trop… »

Son poignet endolori ne résista pas à la force de l'attaque visant son gosier. En un éclair, les protections de ses bras cédèrent et le chapeau enfourné put caresse sa luette.

« …cheune… » Termina_-_t_-_il dans un mâchonnement plein de la lassitude du perdant.

Salazar ne sourit pas de sa victoire. Il était redevenu calme. Il retira même de sa propre main le couvre_-_chef de la bouche de l'autre. Rien d'autre qu'un air étrangement neutre ne transparaissait de lui. Il regarda quelques minutes Godric de la manière dont on mémorise un tableau. A la fin de son observation, il dit simplement :

« J'ai compris. »

Le chevalier ne comprenait rien du tout à ce changement. A son tour il regarda le jeune homme qui s'était retourné et marchait vers un but précis. Son épée. Il ne restait qu'un éclat de lame dessus mais il ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant. Le mage revint et lui tendit le glaive. Il accepta sa propre épée sans capter le message derrière le geste. Le garçon se retourna encore, alla chercher quelques pommes sur le tas, et revint les donner.

Godric observait le manège, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Après avoir réceptionné les pommes entres ses bras, il demanda enfin :

« Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Tu peux partir. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni dépit dans la voix du jeune mage. La voix était neutre, il faisait juste une constatation nette de la situation. Lui, au contraire, restait complètement pantois.

« Retourne d'où tu viens. » Ajouta Salazar.

Le sorcier Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il ne saisissait toujours pas.

« Mais pourquoi ?

_-_ Tu as accompli ta tâche. Les marais sont détruits. Tu as réussi. Maintenant il est temps pour toi de rentrer. »

La voix posée contrasta violemment avec la soudaine compréhension des évènements qui l'éclaira. Pour le jeune homme il n'y avait plus d'endroit où rentrer, plus de famille à revoir et plus de carrière à envisager. Plus rien. Et il ne pourrait même pas toucher un peu d'or car il lui manquait légalement quelques années.. Par un étrange paradoxe, il était pourtant parfaitement calme et c'est Godric qui se sentit complètement désespéré de la situation.

_Trop jeune. Quelle ironie. Je suis trop jeune alors vous me privez de mon avenir ? Que d'humour dans cette situation ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si je ne peux pas devenir chevalier, je n'aurais certes pas mes cinquante pièces d'or. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne monterais jamais au sommet… Oh non… Je vais me reconstruire… Je vais me débrouiller tout seul, comme toujours… Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne… Je vais me procurer tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour remonter un laboratoire… Je tuerais pour obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin… Plus question de faire du petit commerce et de relation aimable avec la clientèle… Je vais mettre en bouteille toutes les horreurs que j'ai apprises au cours de mes dernières années…Faire une jolie réserve… Puis je viendrais voir ceux qui avaient mis une prime sur ma vie… Je les regarderais souffrir de mes poisons avec une grande délectation… Ils mourront bien sûr, mais ce ne seront pas les seuls, oh non… Puisque je ne peux pas lentement infiltrer le pouvoir, puisque je ne peux pas prouver mes talents par une honnête voie, alors, pauvres de vous… Cela va être un carnage…_

« Mais tu vas faire quoi, toi ?

_-_ Je vais me débrouiller. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

_Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi… Tu es aussi sur ma liste… Je te laisse pour l'instant car tu as été une source de renseignement utile… Et que je pourrais peut-être t'utiliser à l'avenir… Mais ton répit va être de courte durée alors dépêche-toi de rentrer chez ta mère, petit lionceau stupide…_

« Va_-_t_-_en maintenant.

_-_ Mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici !

_-_ Alors c'est moi qui m'en vais. »

Salazar ramassa trois pommes, décida d'abandonner sa cape souillée de sang et se dirigea sans hésiter vers son avenir de ténèbres.

Le chevalier le suivit. Il se retourna et, toujours d'un calme parfait, lui dit :

« Je vais de mon côté, et toi, du tien. Adieu chevalier.

_-_ Ca va pas, non ? Je vais pas te laisser !

_-_ Merci de ta sollicitude mais je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. Adieu donc »

Godric n'écouta pas. Il continua à suivre Salazar. La patience de celui_-_ci se brisa au bout d'une centaine de pas.

« Nos routes se séparent là ! Es_-_tu donc incapable de comprendre ?

_-_ Non. C'est juste que je te laisse pas.

_-_ C'est ça ! Avoue plutôt la vérité, espèce de pleutre ! Tu as peur de rester seul dans ce décor !

_-_ Pas du tout !

_-_ Alors pourquoi me suis_-_tu comme un chien ?

_-_ Je te suis pas, d'abord ! Je vais juste dans la même direction que toi ! »

A ces mots, le mage changea de direction et se mit à marcher rapidement vers son nouveau but. L'autre hésita un instant puis adopta un sens identique. Le mage se retourna, furieux :

« Et là, tu ne me suis pas peut_-_être ?

_-_ J'ai juste changé d'avis ! Je veux aller par_-_là ! »

Salazar prit évidemment une nouvelle route diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il avait entamée. Et le chevalier prit la même. Puis il s'arrêta net et attendit. L'autre l'imita. Le jeune enchanteur prit une direction différente et Godric mit ses pas dans les siens à nouveau.

« J'ai le droit de changer d'avis autant de fois que je veux ! » Se justifia le blond avant même qu'un seul reproche ne soit formulé.

Le mage s'approcha de lui et lâcha ses quelques mots :

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec un type comme toi. Dégage de mon chemin par toi_-_même avant que je ne t'y oblige.

_-_ Mais je voudrais t'aider…

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas de ta part. »

Salazar s'en alla. Seul.

Godric restait vexé, mal à l'aise et passablement énervé. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il était frustré de ne rien faire. Alors il décida que finalement, il agirait exactement comme il l'entendait. Il plaça ses mains en porte_-_voix et cria :

« Je m'en fiche que tu veuilles pas de mon aide ! Je veux faire quelque chose pour toi ! »

Il se mit courir pour rattraper son retard mais il souffrait trop de ses blessures pour aller vite. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna au son de la course et répondit un tonitruant :

« LACHE MOI !

_-_ NON !

_-_ BOULET ! CASSE_-_TOI ! ESPECE DE TROLL DES CAVERNES DEGENERE!

_-_ HE ! SOIS PAS IMPOLI ! T'AS PAS LE CHOIX DE TOUTES FACONS!

_-_ JE VAIS TE CREVER !

_-_ ET MOI, JE VAIS T'AIDER ! »

L'approche du chevalier fut saluée d'un lancer sauvage de fruits. Salazar devenait un spécialiste de la lapidation aux pommes mais il se retrouva rapidement une cible à son tour. La bataille s'arrêta bien vite, faute de projectiles.

« Je te laisserais pas seul, petit ! J'ai décidé !

_-_ Va récupérer ta prime, primate inepte ! Et laisse_-_moi tranquille !

_-_ Cette prime nous revient à tous les deux ! Nous avons détruit les marais ensemble ! On va la chercher ensemble !

_Mon lavage de cerveau a trop bien marché l'on dirait… Qu'il est convainquant… Je serais presque touché si ce n'était pas qu'un…_

« Abruti fini ! Je ne peux pas la toucher ! Je suis trop JEUNE !

_-_ Mais ! C'est trop injuste ! Je vais pas laisser faire ça!

_-_ Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? Me la donner peut_-_être ?

_-_ Euh non… Peux pas… Ce serait illégal… »

Salazar se détourna. Il se fatiguait pour rien avec cet imbécile. Il ne fallait plus le repousser car il s'accrocherait d'autant plus. Autant attendre qu'il se lasse de lui_-_même. Et au pire, il le tuerait dés qu'il aurait une occasion facile. Il avança, résolu dans toutes ses décisions.

Godric se lança à sa poursuite et l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras.

« Attends ! »

L'autre ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard de mépris teinté de lassitude infinie.

«Quoi à la fin ?

_-_ Je… Je vais faire mieux que de simplement te la donner ! »

Le chevalier avait conscience d'avoir par cette phrase, vendu le cuir du dragon avant de l'avoir tuer. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que l'autre s'éloigne de lui.

* * *

**Le voici, le voilà, le mot de la fin !**

L'auteur vous parle !

Ah très chères revieweuses… Avouez que ce chapitre est merveilleusement long et que ça valait le coup d'attendre son retard… Euh… Bon je me permets de m'adresser directement à vous car un problème de longueur me taraude et me turlupine à la fois ( C'est vous dire si ça gratte !) Et oui ! Quelle longueur pour cette fiction ?

Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, je pensais qu'il y aurait maximum quatre chapitres pour cette rencontre… Et elle se termine au seizième avec le prochain normalement… C'est long déjà, non ?

Alors que faire ? M'arrêter là et recommencer une nouvelle fic qui serait une suite sur les tribulations des deux zigotos ? ( Avec un titre plus adapté pasque « quand Godric rencontra Salazar, c'est un peu limite !) Cela permettrait de remettre les choses un peu au clair mais on perdrait peut_-_être des détails dans le changement.

Ou alors continuer sur cette même fic et tant pis pour le titre ! Après tout la fic de miss teigne s'appelle bien « les secrets d'Hermione » et c'est une merveille même si les secrets s'arrêtent très vite ! D'un côté je serais contente de conserver mon score de review ( je veux pas recommencer à zéro ! Mais !) mais de l'autre j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu long à la fin et que ça vous décourage !

Bon, voilà si vous avez une opinion plus tranchée que la mienne, je serais fort ravie de l'entendre ! Merci mille fois !

* * *

Salazar, après avoir lu le mot de la fin 

« Godric, viens voir ! Elle nous refait le coup du blog !

_-_ Oh lala… Franchement pour se poser des questions existentielles pareilles, si tu veux mon avis, elle nous fait plutôt le coup du grog !

_-_ Calembour ?

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Quand l'est bourrée, on l'arrête plus !

_-_ « Gin peut rien » ne cesse_-_t_-_elle d'ailleurs de seriner…

_-_ Oh ! Tequila pour lui faire la morale !

_-_ Quand même… C'est plus de son âge ! Passé vin, faut savoir se limiter !

_-_ Elle est étudiante ! A rhum, fais comme les romains !

_-_ De toutes façons, tu trouveras toujours une excuse aux gens qui s'enivre ! Je jette le punch !

_-_ Pff ! Tu peux parler ! Que celui qui n'a jamais pêché lui jette la première bière !

_-_ Godric je crois qu'on devrait arrêter avec les calembours… Trop d'anachronisme, ce n'est pas terrible...

_-_ C'est pas faux… M'enfin il faut avouer quand même avouer que les jeux de mots laids font les jolies gambettes !

_-_ Tu ne connaîtrais pas plutôt un moyen d'inciter les gens à laisser des commentaires sur le chapitre ?

_-_ Euh… Commentaire l'émotion intense provoquée par ce chapitre ?

_-_ Bien tenté….

_-_ Commentaire toutes les remarques que l'on veut partager avec l'auteur ?

_-_ Mmmm…

_-_ Commentaire l'admiration pour un personnage aussi valeureux que Godric Gryffondor ?

_-_ Ridicule… Commentaire définitivement l'abruti de service, je cherche encore par contre…. »


	16. L'alliance

**Quand Godric rencontra Salazar…**

(Pov Salazar) _Avant, le monde entier tremblait devant moi… …J'étais promis au plus noble avenir de tyran-dictateur… Mais ce type est venu et maintenant, je suis condamné à expier ma rencontre fortuite avec le plus grand crétin de tous les temps ! Je me vengerais ! KssKssKss !

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Ellyana **: Oh oui le petit Sally n'a pas une histoire facile à dire vrai… Mais je te déconseille de vouloir le consoler ! Pourrait être très dangereux ! Le petit surnom de Sally, c'est mes rewieveuses qui l'ont trouvé et j'en suis fan ! Je vais essayer de le caser peut_-_être… les monologues intérieurs sont un peu la clé de cette histoire mais ils trompent parfois le lecteur dans le même sens qua Sally… C'est très flagrant dans ce chapitre, la différence entre ce qui est et ce que Sally pense ! En tous cas merci mille fois pour ton soutien !

**Atalanta de Tebas : **Merci pour ton avis, j'avais besoin d'en avoir même si la décision que j'ai prise n'est pas celle que tu m'as conseillée ! J'espère que tu me suivras quand même ! le petit mot de la fin devrait peut_-_être te convaincre…

**La Folleuh : **S'il n'y avait pas Ricounet pour lui faire repenser à plein de choses, pas sur que les lectrices auraient des scoops sur la vie de Zaza ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'intention d'aller lire ta fic mais je te demande un peu de patience… je suis pas une rapide, moi ! Tu me traites de poivrote ? Comment oses_-_tu jeune impudente ! Parce que mes perso se bourrent allègrement la gueule et font des jeux de mots pas subtils sur les noms d'alcools ? Euh… Bon, c'est vrai, c'est une bonne raison pour le penser…Hum. Ah je ne pouvais pas faire une malédiction au pif après avoir citer l'apocalypse en latin la première fois ! Faut de la surenchère ! Voilà la suite !

**Aresse : **Hé oui, Sally et Ricquet, c'est un psychopathe face à un boy_-_scout ! Mwawawa… Désolée… J'imaginais Godric en tenue complète avec un petit foulard rayé autour du cou ! Effrayant !

**Eskarine : **On oublie souvent que Salazarounet est un être d'une grande subtilité ! Surtout dans ces insultes ! Pour ce chapitre, tu vas avoir la réponse pour les marais… Tu me diras si tu avais raison !

**Tsuunami** : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Et que de questions sur la suite de la fic! J'y réponds à toutes un petit peu plus bas ! Enfin, presque toutes !

**Maeglin** : Godric dans l'illégalité ? Voilà une hypothèse fort intrigante ! C'est vrai que Sally n'est pas la meilleure influence possible mais crois_-_tu que Godric est du genre à avoir une moralité douteuse ? Tout est une question de point de vue !

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci encore et encore à toutes pour m'avoir aidé dans le choix de poursuivre ou d'arrêter sur la même fic… Hé bien j'ai décidé d'en commencer une nouvelle ! Pourquoi ? Hé bien c'est parce que j'avais prévu au départ de m'arrêter là, qu'en plus ça marque un tournant de la vie de Sally, que je serais plus libre de faire le nombre de chapitre que je veux pour les aventures des deux zigotos… Et le plus important, c'est que j'aurais réussi à finir une fic ! ( J'aime pas les fics qui finissent pas…) Alors voilà ! Vous l'aurez compris, il y aura bientôt une nouvelle fic parlant de Salazar et de Godric, puis si j'ai du courage, de Rowena et d'Helga, de Poudlard, etc… Mais pour l'heure, le dernier chapitre, qui est deux fois plus long que la normale vous noterez !

* * *

Godric tenait toujours l'avant_-_bras de Salazar entre ses mains. Il réaffirma sa volonté d'agir en sa faveur :

« Tu sais, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi mais… je ne peux pas vraiment récupérer et te donner ensuite la prime… C'est interdit… Disons qu'on pourrait croire que j'usurpe la gloire qui te revient en échange d'un peu d'or… Que j'achète ma bravoure en quelques sortes…

_-_ La chevalerie a l'air d'être une carrière où s'épanouissent bien les combines dis donc…

- Hé… Critique pas ! »

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent dangereusement de colère mais la réplique ne fut pas moins cinglante :

« Je ne permettrais pas de porter atteinte à une si noble institution, d'une moralité et d'une équité sans égale !… Le pur système de la chevalerie d'Angleterre, qui sait reconnaître et remercier avec justesse les braves qui ont aidé la nation à vaincre les ténèbres !… Enfin, les honneurs et les gratifications, c'est uniquement s'ils ne sont pas trop jeunes…

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Retourne à tes idéaux et laisse_-_moi faire ma vie! »

Le jeune mage tenta de se dégager mais le chevalier le retint brutalement. Salazar commençait à envisager la violence pure et simple mais il se souvint de ses résolutions. La patience. Il laisserait l'autre se lasser de ce petit jeu. Pour s'en débarrasser plus vite, il ne montrerait aucune réaction, jusqu'au découragement complet de son adversaire. For de cette décision, il laissa choir mollement son bras dans la paume de Godric et se mit à attendre tout en observant le paysage.

_Que voilà un ciel d'un azur bien bleu !_

« Petit…. » Le chevalier hésitait sur les paroles à dire.

_Le noir repoussant de cette terre forme un merveilleux contraste avec le vert feuillage du chêne et du pommier déraciné, vu d'ici._

« Je sais que t'es en colère contre ça mais… »

_Les pommes qui ont été lancées tout à l'heure se sont brisées sur le sol, éparpillant des petits morceaux gluants qui sont littéralement maculé de poussière brune. Comme c'est champêtre toute cette nourriture en décomposition._

« C'est pas une raison pour perdre toute confiance en la chevalerie… »

_Dans ces marécages la vie s'est vraiment transmuté en œuvres d'art mortuaire ! Quand je vois les trois oiseaux momifiés couchés par terre, je me dis que c'était une destruction très eurythmique qui a été opérée là… Ces petites masses toutes sèches et toutes noires, figées comme en plein vol…Sculptural !_

« Il y a quand même des bonnes choses qui sont faites par nous… »

_Et que dire cette lointaine vision d'amas de sol bourrelés comme autant de croûtes sur la peau d'un lépreux ?Une esthétique très crue, un renouveau de l'art à présent orienté vers le vomitif…_

« Imagine combien succomberaient à l'attrait de la magie noire si nous n'étions pas là pour veiller… »

_Quant aux énormes blocs de pierre plantés à l'oblique dans le sol, ils sont une interactivité sans contexte ! Nul doute que le moindre frôlement provoquera une chute épatante ! Alors, que vous serez devenue une jolie bouillie de chair sanguinolente, vous trouverez aussi votre place dans le décor de ces marais !_

« L'institution de la chevalerie est loin d'être parfaite, je te l'accorde…

_Enfin une mention spéciale pour l'assortiment vertical-horizontal des sillons du sol et des racines pointant vers le ciel ! Cet ensemble chaotique de droites brisées, d'intersections emmêlées et toutes ces lignes dressées ne sauraient sans rappeler la dentelle d'une toile d'araignée géante où vous seriez enchevêtré… Ou peut être est-ce là une anamorphose spectaculaire des barreaux froids d'une prison… Ou bien cela pourrait représenter tout le tissu du carcan mental qui occulte la raison, qui torture, persécute et aliène votre esprit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…_

« Certains d'entre nous sont des intrigants de première malheureusement… »

_Argh…Il faut que je m'enfuis d'ici… Même avec toute la bonne volonté artistique du monde, c'est beaucoup trop glauque…_

« Mais notre but est quand même de servir la justice ! »

_Et voilà, je n'ai plus rien à contempler et l'autre, il parle encore ! Quel guigne ! Je ne vais quand même pas le regarder, lui !_

« De rendre le monde meilleur ! Enfin, moi je le veux ! »

_Bon… Il est grand… Euh… Il est blond aussi…_

« Franchement, tu mérites mieux que des marais comme cela !

_Puis il a les yeux bleus… Très clairs d'ailleurs… Je n'avais pas remarqué mais ils sont vraiment pâles ! Cela lui donne un regard assez captivant…_

« Et ce n'est pas normal que rien ne soit prévu dans la loi pour un cas comme le tien !

_Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?Bon cette fois je m'en vais ! Fi de la patience, je n'en peux plus !_

« C'est pour ça que je veux t'aider ! Je ne sais pas encore comment mais bon… T'es d'accord ? »

Salazar, qui n'avait rien écouté, récupéra son bras, se retourna sur lui_-_même et partit d'un pas volontaire.

Godric, laissé seul à l'issu de son discours, put sentir aisément toute la fraîcheur d'un grand vent de solitude.

« Mais reviens !

_-_ Non. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta bonne volonté. Cela ne suffit pas. » Répondit le jeune homme sans ralentir sa marche.

Le sorcier blond sortit de ses gonds et se mit à crier si fort que le mage s'arrêta malgré lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas une question de bonne volonté ! C'est une question d'honneur ! Je ne laisserais pas commettre une telle injustice ! La bravoure n'est pas une question d'âge ! Que l'on se voit refuser le droit de se battre pour son pays sous prétexte que quelques vieux ont décidé qu'on était trop jeune ! Je laisserais pas agir ces fossiles en dépit du bon sens ! Les arriérés sur leurs trônes qui peuvent décider de quand on peut devenir un héros ! Ils vont entendre parler de moi, les gâteux ! Je vais m'élever contre eux ! On a parfaitement le droit de devenir chevalier avant 20 ans ! C'est ridicule ! Je le savais, seize ans, c'est parfait ! Comment osent_-_ils, bande de moisissures ambulantes, nous renvoyer sans rien alors qu'on a agi pour le bien ! Voilà qu'ils disent « Mais non il faut que tu attendes encore, la chevalerie est une histoire d'hommes, pas de jeunes garçons » ! Je t'en mettrais des « jeunes garçons » moi ! La chevalerie est une histoire de gens capables de manier une épée, pas celle d'impotents dans leur siège doré ! Alors je peux te dire que je vais pas tolérer une ineptie pareille plus longtemps ! Je vais faire changer les choses ! Foi de Gryffondor !»

_Hum…C'est une impression ou il vient de trouver en moi un prétexte pour se venger de ses vieilles frustrations ?_

« Et tu vas faire quoi, jeune chevalier ? Rien ! Crois_-_tu seulement que les aînés daigneront t'écouter ?

_-_ Moi ? Non… Ils ne m'entendront pas…

_-_ Tu vois ? Inutile !

_-_ Mais mon père, oui…

_-_ Ton père ? »

Le jeune mage savait que la famille Gryffondor était noble et riche. Il l'avait compris dés qu'il l'avait vu arriver dans son armure rutilante. Mais il était tout de même surpris par ces propos : pour se faire recevoir auprès de l'Oligarchie Sorcière, il devait être un homme très influent…

Godric avait l'air assez gêné d'en arriver là. Il se frottait le crâne, soulevant par intermittence le béret, et regardait avec passion ses propres pieds. Puis, dans une mine assez éloignée du sentiment de fierté, il avoua

« Oui. Mon père est l'un des douze…

_-_ Des douze ?

_-_ Ben l'un des Douze Commissaires de la Table Ronde… Les dirigeants de l'armée d'Angleterre au service de l'Oligarchie…

_-_ Ton père est le chevalier le plus haut gradé du pays !

_-_ Euh… Presque…

_-_ Et toi tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de partir à la poursuite des primes !

_-_ Ben je veux faire mes preuves ! Je vais quand même pas profiter du statut de mon père pour passer avant d'autres !»

_Désespérément honnête… Une noblesse d'âme à pleurer… Son cas est pire que je ne pensais…_

Salazar soupira avec force devant ce qui lui semblait être une monstrueuse carence de logique puis lança un petit regard accusateur au chevalier. Il étira un large sourire sadique et il demanda d'une voix mielleuse:

« Mais là, cela ne te dérange pas maintenant de faire appel au statut de ton père ? Comme c'est pratique !

_-_ Mais c'est une cause juste…

_-_ Tu penses que ton père y sera sensible ? »

Godric se mit à dessiner des petits ronds de la pointe du pied. La question avait visiblement fait mouche d'un point délicat.

« Euh… C'est_-_à_-_dire… Je lui avais déjà demandé de rabaisser l'âge d'entrée de la chevalerie…

_-_ Et ?

_-_ C'était pour moi à l'époque…

_-_ J'avais cru comprendre, oui…

_-_ Ah bon, comment t'as su ?

_-_ J'ai cru deviné… »

Le mage aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête de dépit devant l'étonnement complet de l'autre. Le chevalier haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre ce talent de devin et poursuivit dans un soupir las :

« Enfin, à ce moment là, je m'étais fait rembarré… Il avait pas voulu plaider pour moi…

_-_ … »

Salazar resta muet de désolation.

« Euh… Mais c'est différent là…

_-_ …

_-_ C'est pas pour moi déjà…

_-_ …

_-_ Et puis, je le convaincrais cette fois…

_-_ …

_-_ Bonjour la confiance ! »

Godric boudait un peu pour le manque d'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur, qui lui, prit une décision résolue:

« Je me tire d'ici.

_-_ Non ! On peut essayer au moins, non ? Et puis si ça marche pas… » Il tapota ses lèvres avec son index, « Et ben je te donnerais la prime. Même si j'ai pas le droit. Et en entier. »

Salazar fut abasourdi. Il n'en croyait pas ses esgourdes.

« Tu ferais cela pour moi ? »

Un hochement de tête volontaire fit la confirmation..

« Même si c'est contre la loi ? »

Le sorcier avait l'air grave. Il prit le temps pour répondre mais sa voix trop basse trahissait la difficulté à prononcer de tels mots.

« Tu sais, si le commandement de la chevalerie refuse d'entendre parler de cette requête et de ton cas… Alors je sais pas si je veux continuer à les servir… Servir une institution qui prône une telle injustice que de refuser les honneurs pour cause de « jeunesse »… Non, je ne crois pas que je voudrais continuer à être chevalier après… »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs en perdit littéralement le souffle_. Il est prêt à quitter tout ce en quoi il croit…_

« T'inquiète pas pour moi » Ajouta_-_t_-_il en voyant l'autre en état de choc, « Le plus dur à affronter, si ça arrive, ce sera ma mère ! Merlin! Je l'entends déjà râler ! »

A cette pensée, Godric parut aussi désobligé que l'était Salazar. Les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés, il déglutit avec difficulté. Puis il chassa d'un mouvement de main l'image traumatisante de sa maternel enragée et retrouva l'ampleur de son optimisme :

« De toutes façons, ça n'arrivera pas ! Ils t'accepteront en tant que chevalier, tu verras ! »

Salazar ne put toujours pas répondre. Il ne réalisait toujours pas la portée du geste offert.

_Alors je vais l'avoir mon or…Quel retournement de situation… Soit j'obtiens cinquante pièces d'or ainsi que l'honneur d'être considéré comme un sauveur de la nation…A priori je n'en ai rien à faire mais cela peut toujours être utile d'être bien vu de ses pairs…Et puis ce serait d'une ironie mordante d'être félicité alors que c'était moi, la menace à éliminer…KssKss… Ou bien je suis refusé et je me retrouve avec cent pièces d'or, pour moi seul… Et tout cet argent, c'est du pouvoir en attente…KssKss… Mais je ne peux me satisfaire de cela…Car dans les deux cas, je me retrouve avec une dette éternelle envers lui._

Il se retrouvait dans une situation bien pénible. Que choisir, de son honneur, de son ambition, de sa cupidité, de son libre arbitre ?

« Je ne veux rien te devoir. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il puisse prendre une décision. Il était pourtant du genre à mettre son ego de côté si cela servait ses intérêts.

Mais il avait suivi ses sentiments. Il était tellement persuadé, il y a quelques minutes seulement, qu'il se dresserait seul contre le monde entier… Se retrouver à présent dans la dépendance de quelqu'un, pour son avenir, pour ses rêves, cela lui semblait intolérable, simplement inconcevable. C'était un choix difficile, une voie qu'il regretterait peut_-_être. Pourtant il sentait qu'il devait grimper les marches jusqu'au sommet par ses propres jambes pour être pleinement satisfait.

Godric fut interloqué à cette réponse mais ne se démonta nullement :

« Qui t'a dit que je ferais ça contre rien ? »

Salazar leva un sourcil circonspect. _Ah… Je me disais aussi ! Autant de bonté décervelée n'est pas dans la nature humaine !_

« Et contre quoi alors ?

_-_ Ben je veux que tu deviennes mon compagnon d'arme ! On va faire quelques quêtes avant d'aller réclamer à la capitale pour la prime !

_-_ Ton compagnon d'arme ? Tu es si nul que ça ?

_-_ Mais non ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? Des comme toi, j'en mange trois au petit_-_déjeuner ! Insolent !

_-_ Alors pourquoi veux_-_tu de mon aide, le cannibale de service ? »

Le sorcier blond se mit à se tordre les doigts

« C'est pas pour combattre… C'est juste que… C'est embêtant de voyager tout seul…

_-_ C'est vrai que c'est un sacré prix que de te supporter pendant tout un périple… »

L'autre lui tira la langue à cette réflexion. Salazar, médusé, eut du mal à poursuivre sa phrase

« Et…Euh… Combien… Combien de quêtes exactement veux_-_tu remplir ?

_-_ Je sais pas ! Celles qui se présentent sur le chemin vers notre but, on n'a qu'à dire !

_-_ Mmm… Et pour les primes de ces nouvelles quêtes ?

_-_ Euh… Si t'es finalement adoubé chevalier, on partagera, sinon, tant pis pour toi ! Faudra te contenter des cent pièces d'or ! »

_La proposition me paraît juste… Je gagne au change sans m'encombrer d'une dette… Mais quand même… partir avec lui… Oh non… je sens que ça va pas être de tout repos…_

L'enchanteur leva les paumes au ciel en gage d'impuissance cosmique et dans un souffle, lâcha :

« J'accepte. »

Et avant toute démonstration de joie du chevalier il ajouta :

« Mais, dés que le sort de mon adoption en tant que chevalier est réglé ou pas, on se sépare définitivement, d'accord ?

_-_ Si tu veux ! Alors on part vraiment tous les deux ?

_-_ Mouais… » Répondit_-_il en s'écorchant la langue

« Trop bien ! Hahahaha ! Vraiment génial ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ensemble ! »

Godric jubilait littéralement, improvisant une petite danse de victoire et riant à gorge déployée. Après tout, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il fêtait sa réussite. L'autre aussi aurait du se réjouir du succès de ses manœuvres pour récupérer l'argent, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

_Bouhou… Je vais devoir voyager avec lui… Ce légume remuant…Et demander à devenir chevalier…Un crétin en armure qui ne jure que par le bien… Snif, la vie est cruelle… Tous ces efforts pour devenir le maître du monde… Ma grotte me manque déjà_…

Salazar ne s'écouta pas déprimer et repartit vers l'arbre encore debout. Il voulait chercher des pommes pour le voyage, piochant dans le tas encore haut qui restait toujours prés du chêne. Accompagné par un Gryffondor tout guilleret, ils arrivèrent vite et disposèrent l'ensemble dans un bout de la cape de ce dernier qui n'avait pas brûlé. Le mage arracha une branche au pommier déraciné et se servit du bâton et du sac rouge pour créer un baluchon de provision. Pressé d'en finir avec ce destin si amer, le garçon demanda :

« On y va ?

_-_ Attends ! Il faut pas oublier d'inscrire le sceau magique !

_-_ Ah oui c'est vrai… Dans la liste des difficultés, il ne manquerait plus qu'un autre chevalier vienne mettre son sceau et nous traite d'usurpateur…

_-_Hahahaha ! C'est clair ! Je vais t'apprendre comment le lancer ! C'est très facile ! On va viser le tronc d'arbre ! Prends ta bague ! »

Salazar s'exécuta.

« Tiens là avec le pouce et l'index comme cela, et tu prononces : « Veni vidi veci ! » »

Une fumée rouge vive se détacha alors du dessus de la chevalière et elle se déplia en la forme de lion. Le fauve s'élança à toute vitesse vers l'écorce. Le blason pourpre et or fut gravé à ce contact, dessin visible comme en lettre de feu.

« Tu vois, c'est facile ! A toi ! »

Salazar tendit son anneau et prononça à son tour l'incantation.

Un nuage serpentin à l'éclat de jade sortit du métal, roula ses écailles et ondula sa marque dans le brun du végétal. La vue de l'argent et vert de son sceau le remplit de fierté. Il avait l'impression que la gloire de sa famille renaissait un peu dans l'éclat de cette magie.

Les deux symboles côte à côté différaient autant que le jour et la nuit. Le serpent faisait face au lion, et l'ensemble paraissait bien plus à une confrontation de deux forces qu'à un duo de chevaliers.

_Drôle de collaboration tout de même…_

Le sorcier blond dut penser la même chose car il ajouta :

« Hé bien on risque pas de nous confondre au moins ! Allez, on peut filer maintenant! »

Le mage pointa la direction qui lui semblait la plus proche pour atteindre le chemin menant vers le sud, à la capitale. Ils entamèrent un étrange périple. Ils marchèrent dans la poussière, évitèrent les crevasses, s'écartèrent de toutes les bizarreries présentes du décor et marchèrent encore. Après une heure de route, quelques herbes commençaient à apparaître sur le sol. La vie n'avait pas encore repris ses droits mais ils s'éloignaient peu à peu de l'épicentre du malheur.

Contrairement à ce que Salazar avait redouté, le chevalier restait silencieux. Il se tenait les côtes en marchant et semblait fatigué. Il ne se plaignait pourtant pas. Lui_-_même, essayait de taire la gêne qu'il ressentait au niveau du mollet à chaque pas.

Irrité par cette douleur, usé par l'agacement, il posa tout à coup le ballot de pommes à terre et retira brusquement sa botte. Il se frotta la jambe et n'y trouva nulle plaie. Alors il secoua énergiquement la chausse et, de l'intérieur, tomba sa propre baguette magique.

« Tiens ?… »

Godric s'était tout à coup pétrifié à ce spectacle, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Il fixait la tige de bois avec une horreur évidente.

« Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle_-_là… » Se dit l'enchanteur pour lui_-_même.

_Ah oui… Je l'avais récupéré dés mon réveil de ma gueule de bois… Je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser à ce moment là, vu mon état… Et j'ai fait abstraction totale de sa présence par la suite… Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir perdu dans la destruction !_

« Je l'ai retrouvée, elle était dans ma botte » Expliqua_-_t_-_il en replaçant sa chaussure et en rangeant sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Il se rendit alors compte que l'autre paraissait toujours plus épouvanté.

« Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu avais ta baguette magique sur toi ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Que pendant que je me battais comme un diable avec mon épée jusqu'à la briser, toi, tu aurais pu te servir de ta baguette !

_-_ Euh…

_-_ Que je me suis épuisé, blessé, retrouvé à l'agonie sans que tu daignes seulement la sortir ! »

Un silence aussi lourd que bref se plaça entre eux. Puis, en un éclair de compréhension, les deux interlocuteurs se prirent simultanément la tête dans les mains, et lâchèrent un même cri d'exaspération.

_Je ne peux le croire… Je me suis comporté comme un lâche ! Je me suis fait protéger par Gryffondor la nuit de la destruction ! Il a même été blessé pour me défendre ! Parce que j'étais trop idiot ou trop pleutre, pour penser à me servir de ma baguette ! Honte sur moi ! J'ai déshonoré mon nom jusqu'à la dixième génération ! Aaaaargh !_

« Je peux pas le croire ! Je peux pas le croire ! » Hurlait Godric aux cieux dans un accès de désespoir.

Salazar, paniqué à l'idée d'en entendre plus sur son comportement misérable. Il serait pétri de honte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son propre reflet. Alors compulsivement, il se boucha les oreilles. Et comme un petit enfant, il chantonna pour s'empêcher d'entendre les lamentations rageuses et désespérées du chevalier :

« LALALALA !

_-_Je peux pas le croire ! J'ai donné le meilleur de moi_-_même ! Toutes les techniques, même les plus secrètes ! La technique du tranche_-_sol ! L'assaut explosif ! Bon sang, j'ai pulvérisé la grotte avec ça !

_-_ LALALALA !

_-_ Mais lui, sans même utiliser sa baguette, pas de problème pour les boules de feu lancées à la main, et hop ! Je t'arrache les arbres sans les toucher ! Je te balance des rochers de trente tonnes ! Tranquille ! Un vrai monstre !

_-_LALALALA !

_-_ Et je parle pas de tout le reste ! On a détruit 15 kilomètres de terrain dans ce combat ! C'est un véritable miracle que je sois en vie ! Alors que tout le reste a trépassé ! Heureusement qu'il tenait à laisser cet arbre debout ! Sinon, couic ! Vengeance méritée pour l'assassinat de Gwendoline legros serpent !

_-_LALALALA !

_-_ Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi ? Oh non, je suis pitoyable!… Moi qui pensais que j'étais un bon guerrier… Un combattant comme lui mérite bien plus d'être chevalier que moi… Quel déchet je fais… S'il avait utilisé à sa baguette, mon premier vrai duel aurait aussi été le dernier…

_-_ LALALALA ! »

Godric se tut, s'affaissa malgré lui et repartit la tête basse et les bras pendants. A pas lourds, il poursuivit le chemin en reniflant de dépit de temps à autre.

Salazar avait arrêté son manège puéril. Il regarda s'éloigner la silhouette basse e s'enfonçait allègrement dans une auto_-_persécution non méritée.

_Je suis un être d'une nullité sans égale… Je me suis fait protéger par ce… ce… ce type là ! Moi ! Le futur dictateur universel ! Quelle déchéance ! La lâcheté à son comble ! Là, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il accepte de me présenter comme chevalier ! Par pitié sans doute ! Oh non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié ! Argh !J'ai vraiment intérêt à prouver ma valeur lors des prochaines quêtes ! Oui c'est cela ! Il faut que je me rattrape ! J'y arriverais ! Je deviendrais le meilleur ! Je peux encore le faire ! Enfin, encore heureux que je n'aie pas écouté ses reproches… Je suis sûr que j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque devant l'ampleur de mes exploits… _

Il suivit finalement les traces du chevalier, chancelant, tout en proie à son désespoir.

Sans se retourner, Godric lui lança d'une voix fatiguée :

« On n'en parle plus, hein ?

_-_ Non… Jamais plus… »

Cette promesse les soulagea un peu tous deux… Ils poursuivirent leur marche un peu moins las mais toujours en silence. A mesure de leur avancée, le soleil déclinait et la nature retrouvait sa vitalité tout autour d'eux. La poussière fut remplacée par de l'herbe, certains arbres étaient encore debout et ils purent même entendre le vol de quelques insectes.

Salazar n'appréciait pas le changement. Il y voyait le spectre de ces marais. Ces sentiments ne s'amélioraient pas. Plus il avançait vers des lieux accueillants, plus il se sentait mal : le temps de la marche était long, il repensait à tous ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des dernières années. A tout ce qu'il avait perdu ces derniers jours. Sa caverne et ses livres. Les arbres et les lacs. Les insectes et tous ses serpents. Ce qu'il aimait le moins, et ce qu'il chérissait au contraire. Tout ce qui s'était volatilisé pour toujours. Tout ce vers quoi il ne pourrait plus se réfugier.

Evidemment, l'Angleterre est vaste, et des milliers de marécages s'y trouvent. Mais nul autre ne serait plus jamais le sien. Une destinée plus haute l'attendait. Le pouvoir. La domination. La lutte pour survivre. Une destinée de bataille, sans réconfort.

Plus il marchait et plus il avait peur de partir. Etait_-_il vraiment prêt à s'ouvrir au monde ? Il aurait voulu rester encore un peu dans la tranquillité. Chez lui. Cesser ses pas vers l'inconnu.

Godric s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et dit :

« On va faire un arrêt ici, il va faire nuit. »

Il restait un moment avant le coucher du soleil mais il était évident que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Le chevalier paraissait épuisé. Après s'être assis avec difficulté, contre un tronc d'arbre, il s'endormit en une minute à peine.

Salazar était assis non loin de lui, recroquevillé, et grignotait sans conviction une pomme. Il avait une furieuse envie de partir en courant, de dire adieux à l'or et à la gloire pour rester vivre dans les restes encore vivants de ses marais. Pourtant il ne bougeait plus.

_Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai eu de cesse d'envisager un brillant avenir, de penser au moment où je deviendrais enfin celui que tout le monde respecte et craint… Mais maintenant que je dois partir… J'ai mal, je ne veux plus… Je sais que je ne dois pas écouter cette voix mais… C'est tellement fort…Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Je le réalise bien maintenant… Oui…Je crois bien que si les marécages n'avaient pas été détruits, je n'aurais jamais pu les quitter… Finalement, c'est tant mieux si j'ai tout perdu… Une maison, un foyer, des attachements, une terre où revenir… c'est le poison du cœur… Et je ne dois plus jamais être faible…Jamais…_

« Petit… » La voix encore ensommeillée de son nouveau compagnon de route le sortit de ses sombres réflexions.

« Tu me passes une pomme ? »

Le jeune mage attrapa un fruit et lui donna en précisant :

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça si tu tiens à la vie. »

Sa menace fut respectueusement reçue par un bâillement sonore. Godric se frotta les yeux puis lustra la pomme avec un bout de manche en baillant de nouveau une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Pourquoi te réveilles_-_tu ? Tu tombes encore de sommeil !

_-_ J'ai trop faim ! Et puis toi, tu dors pas ! »

Salazar ne voyait vraiment pas de rapport mais s'abstint de commentaire.

« Alors, « toi » », Reprit le chevalier après avoir englouti son repas, « Comment je dois t'appeler alors ?

_-_ Je suis quelqu'un de très original… J'aime être appelé par mon nom et non pas par un surnom débilitant !

_-_ Mais… Je le sais pas, ton nom ! Diantre ! Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Alors que l'on va partir ensemble à l'aventure ! »

Il semblait très choqué ce qui fit sourire le mage.

« Salazar. Je m'appelle Salazar Serpentard.

_-_ Serpentard ?… »

Godric, quitta rapidement son air d'étonnement amusé pour un franc éclat de rire. Salazar roula des yeux

_Hum… C'est vrai, aussi bien mon nom que mon blason ne sont pas très discret envers mon statut de fourchelangue_…

« Hahaha ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi ! » Commenta joyeusement le sorcier avant de repartir dans un rire communicatif.

_Je ne sais pas trop comment va se passer ma nouvelle vie, vers où je me dirige, ce que je vais réussir à construire… Mais au moins, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec lui à mes côtés…Et, si l'on va autant de surprises en surprises que ces derniers jours, alors seul Merlin sait comment cette histoire va finir ! Peut-être ne deviendrais-je jamais dictateur… Mais comme il le dit si bien, je ne ferais jamais les choses à moitié ! L'histoire se souviendra de moi, je le jure solennellement!_

Le sorcier se tut soudainement. Il prit un air sérieux et enleva quelques mèches blondes de devant ses yeux. Il s'essuya ensuite soigneusement les mains sur sa tunique. Puis il tourna un large sourire vers son interlocuteur et lui dit :

« Salut. Moi, c'est Godric Gryffondor. »

Il tendit le bras. Ils se serrèrent la main comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Le mage lui rendit son sourire. Il comprenait. Entre eux deux, tout était à commencer.

« Enchanté de te connaître, Godric.

_-_ Enchanté de même, Salazar. »

* * *

**Le mot de la dernière fin finale ultime de l'auteur qui laisse des mots avant et après la fic, c'est un peu lourd quand même:**

Alors alors ? Elle vous a plu ma fin ? J'espère ! Je vais quand même vous faire un petit épilogue au moins pour les Rar… Bon sinon ma nouvelle fic s'appellera : « Les tribulations de Salazar et Godric ». Je sais, c'est pas terrible comme titre mais je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais douée pour les choisir ! Au programme de l'action, du drame, du rire et beaucoup de bêtise et pleins de stupidité ! Comment ça j'ai pas oublié un détail là ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez!

Laissez-moi une petit review pour me dire si vous avez aimé dans cette fic-ci et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé aussi, histoire que la nouvelle soit meilleure ! (c'est beau, ce sera ma deuxième fanfiction snif )

* * *

Godric, le menton tremblotant devant tant d'émotions, dit à Salazar: 

« C'est trop triste, c'est la fin...

- Oui, c'est vraiment triste… tellement triste… Une calamité… Vas-y pleure ! KssKss !

- Heureusement qu'il y a une nouvelle fic qui arrive quand même !

- Le titre est nul ! J'aurais mis quelque chose comme _L'ascension de Salazar_ ou _La gloire de Serpentard_, moi…

- Bof… Pourquoi pas _Les aventures héroïques de Godric (et puis Salazar aussi)_ ?

- Cela ne vaut rien du tout ! Qui voudrez lire une telle ineptie !

- Parce que tu crois que tes petites combines d'ambitieux, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

- J'ai plus d'admiratrices que toi ! Et elles sont intéressées par mon être fabuleux !

- Evidemment que t'as plus de fan que moi, je suis sûr que tu n'arrête pas de me critiquer dans tes pensées en italique !

- J'ai autre chose à penser que ta petite personne, figure-toi !

- J'imagine, ouais ! C'est plutôt le genre de pensée comme « Bouhou j'ai perdu mes marais puants ! »

- Peu me chaut de vos insultes, cervelle de croup consanguin !

- Le croup va te fairemanger tes dents, nain croisé de hobbit! »

L'auteur, qui aimerait bien que ces personnages ne s'abîment pas en dehors des heures de tournages, annonce comme tentative de distraction : « On a eu 97 reviews ! »

Godric réagitvivement :

« Houa ! C'est pas mal du tout, non ? 97 ! Je suis bien content !

- Moi non… J'en veux 100… Je vais en écrire une pour la peine !

- Moi aussi ! »

* * *

**Sale Hasard : **Cette fic n'est pas mal du tout, enfin tout repose sur le personnage génialissime de Salazar… On se demande comment un auteur à si petit intellect comme le tien a pu inventer un personnage aussi mirifique ! Un dieu ! Une merveille vivante ! T'as intérêt à ce qu'il devienne le meilleur dans la suite sinon… 

**God Reek :** Ouais c'était top giga cool surtout quand ils se battent Paf et puis Pam et puis Vlam, Sblouf et tout ! Godric il est trop costaud, Salazar il fait pas le poids à côté ! Il me tarde la suite j'espère qu'ils vont combattre et que ça fera Blim Stap Splif et Blarf aussi ! J'espère que ce sera un slash ! Salut !

* * *

« Godric… Que veux dire ce que tu as mis à la fin ? Slash ? 

- Je sais pas ! Mais comme les revieweuses arrêtent pas de le demander, c'est que ça doit être bien ! Alors je l'ai mis aussi !

- Mmmm… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, moi… »


	17. RaR

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 16 !

* * *

**

Voilà, Quand Godric rencontra Salazar est mort, vive Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !

Comme vous voyez le titre a changé par rapport à mes prévisions mais n'est pas forcément meilleur… Plus fidèle à l'histoire contée au moins… snif… pas douée pour les titres…

La révélation de Sally et Godric au dernier mot de la fin vous a fait réagir au moins ! Oui, il y aura du slash, je vous préviens car on peut ne pas aimer cela sans toutefois être homophobe… Mais JAMAIS, ô grand JAMAIS, je n'ai précisé la pairing ! Mwwawawa ! Moi qui vous croyez blasé de mes entourloupes ! j'ai plein de surprise dans mes poches !

* * *

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Fidèle rewieuse s'il en est ! Merci de m'avoir suivie dés le début ! Et mille merci encore pour le favori (fière fière !) Jusqu'où je compte aller avec cette fic ? Normalement jusqu'à la rencontre avec les deux fondatrices… Mais peut-être qu'il y aura des changements, on ne sait jamais !

**Smitty de funkadélique** : Tu es toute pardonnée pour ta méprise, après relecture, j'ai compris de suite que c'était pas clair mon histoire ! Voilà, un nouveau cadre pour Salazar et Godric, ça va changer des marais malsains ! Mais toujours du blog au programme, malheureusement !

**Ann'o nyme** : Je n'ai pas voulu que Sally découvre ce qu'il avait fait à ses propres marais… Je trouvais cela cruel… Tu as remarqué ? Il a oublié l'existence de son serpent au passage… Je pense que cette histoire de marais n'est pas réellement finie en fait, et c'est pour ça que ça reste sur une confusion

**Ellyana **: Alors, toujours contente d'avoir du slash malgré ma précision d'en haut ? hihihi ! Bon, je suis contente que tu aimes mon dernier chapitre, je le trouve assez bien, et oui, révélateur des erreurs de Sally. Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas, je travailla ardemment à caser le surnom dans la prochaine fic !

**Aresse **: Je comprends tout à fait que cela peut sembler bizarre un slash à ce niveau.. Tout d'abord, tu as lu ma précision, ce sera pas évident comme cela semble.. Enfin j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Wah le challenge ! trop de pression !

**Chimgrid** : Je suis super contente que tu compares notre boulet chéri de Ricquet à Ron, car pour moi, Ron est l'archétype même du Gryffondor ! Donc c'est sûr, il se ressemble un peu de caractère… Pas totalement quand même ! Hé oui, j'ai casé ta phrase, elle était vraiment trop bonne pour être mis de côté ! « La fraîcheur du vent de solitude » ? Je lis trop de mangas, moi… J'écris très en image, je trouve ! Pauvre de toi qui saigne du nez comme Sally mais qui, contrairement à moi ( et donc à lui ! lol !) sait mettre le nom approprié dessus ! La suite t'attend au chaud, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**Tsuunami** : Ah Godric on l'aime quand il gaffe… Mes perso n'ont aucun défaut et je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont pas des psychopathes du tout, mais non ! ils sont juste spéciaux ! mais attachant je le reconnais, ça m'a fait trop de bien de reprendre l'écriture après les vacances !

**Maeglin** : Ta franchise m'a fait changer le titre mais le remède n'est-il pas pire que le mal ? lol ! Suis pathétique pour les titres ! Tu n'oublies pas ce que deviens Salazar etc'est bien : ma fic est assez légère mais je mets quand même des éléments en place pour comprendre comment il a pu venir à l'extrémité de cacher un basilic dans sa propre école… C'est encore en filigrane mais je vais essayer de continuer dans la nouvelle…

**Eskarine** : Que d'émotions ! Pleure pas, ça arrive ! Je comprends ton point de vue, et l'idée de la descendance « erreur d'une nuit » m'a bien fait marré ! je voudrais que tu me lises quand même, vu que le slash risque pas d'arriver avant … ouf… une dizaine de chapitre ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait passer du bon temps avec ma fic ! ( Ego up !)

**Vert **: Malheureusement Rowenna et Helga c'est pas pour bientôt mais ça arrivera… D'ailleurs j'ai dans l'idée que beaucoup de gens vont aimer ma Rowenna, qui, disons-le, sera plus qu'originale ! Enfin, ça sert à rien d'en parler, c'est même cruel ! Kaamelot ? Une source de rigolade à défaut d'une source d'inspiration ! Quoi que… Sinon je t'avoue ne rien mais rien du tout piger au C2 ! Je sais que Malhicia, une de mes rewieuse, a écrit une fic sur les fondateurs donc à voir… Et j'ai entendu parler d'une fic « United colors of Hogwart » mais je n'ai pas lu ! Je ne suis pas une source de renseignements très efficace, il faut avouer ! Bon, moi j'adore les fondateurs, alors je suis prête à participer à tout ce qui les concerne sinon !

**La folleuh** : Hum… Mais non… Du calme… Pas de violence excessive devant les enfants ! Tu es un vrai bouquet final, ô 110 revieweuse, je confirme ! Et à bientôt donc, si tu aimes la nouvelle fic !


End file.
